Scars
by not-right-now62
Summary: Otto is having a huge 18th birthday party, Twister gets drunk and makes some wrong decisions leaving him only months to grow up and become a father. From there its all downhill, and just when everyone thinks things cant get worse they do.
1. Crushes

This is actually my fourth RP story, but the first I have posted on here. I DO NOT own Rocket Power or any of that stuff. But I do own Melissa and all other characters I made up :)

Ok Otto is a having a huge 18th birthday, but when Twister gets drunk he makes the wrong decisions. And just when he thinks things are as bad as they can get…..They get worse. Things change and so do people…..

Ok Ages:

Otto- almost 18

Twister- 17 and 5 months.

Reggie - 19

Sam - 19

Lars - 21

Ok quick update: Otto has a girlfriend right now but he's not always truthful. Reggie plans to go to college and is secretly desperately in love with Lars. Sam plans to go to college to but thinks he might have found the special 'someone.' Lars is living with his parents still. Um, Ray is married to that Leila girl. The rest I guess will just fall in place. I think this will be a Lars and Reggie story too...

Chapter 1 - Crushes

"Dude your party is going to be the biggest one Ocean Shores has ever had!" Twister exclaimed as he and Otto walked towards their houses on a hot summer day.

"Only because all the high school is going to be there." Otto added.

Twister was now the tallest of the bunch, his red hair had turned into a sun-bleached color from all the surfing he did and his freckles had faded. Otto was 5'7" an inch taller then Reggie, he had let his hair grow chin length and was straight he still wore the sunglasses his real Mom had gotten him. Reggie still taller then Sam, had waist length hair that was always kept up and out of her face, she had matured and her body changed. But none of that kept her from being the best girl skater in Ocean Shores. Sam still the shortest of the bunch at 5'4", let his hair grow just a little longer, his mom had remarried and he had a younger sister who was 4 and looked just like him.

"You'll be the most famous guy in Ocean Shores!" Twister continued.

"As-if I'm not already." Otto said letting his ego get the better of him. He was fairly popular and hung out with the popular people, he was on the football team. And his girlfriend was a blue-eyed blonde hair doll.

"Are you inviting Melissa?" Twister said suddenly changing subjects.

Otto gave Twister a mischievous look, "Why?"

"I was just wondering..." Twister replied turning slightly red and looking away.

"You like her don't you? Haha, does Twisty have a little crush?" Otto joked.

"Hey is that a new stem of grass!" Twister said.

"You like her! TWISTER LIKES MELISSA!" Otto shouted.

"Shut-up!" Twister told Otto. "Are you inviting her?"

"For my best bud I will." Otto replied as they walked up the driveway.

"Hey guys!" Reggie called running out of the house, she wore shorts and a light purple tank top with pink flip-flops, with her hair up in a loose ponytail. "Otto!" She exclaimed grabbing her younger brothers shoulders grinning. "At least 30 people called while you were gone saying their coming to your party!"

"30? That's all?" Otto asked. "Otto that's 50 people so far!" Reggie said. "You need some sense knocked into you." She said letting him go and turn around and walked back inside.

"Dude your sister gets crazier everyday." Twister said.

"I know try living with her." Otto said as they stepped inside.

"Otto, good your back." Leila said coming out of the kitchen, she was wearing a light sundress her hair the same as Reggie's.

"I still need to know what kind of cake you want. Your party is Saturday and its already Wednesday!"

"I don't know yet..." Otto said.

"Twister knows what kind he wants!" Twister said joining the conversation.

Leila laughed, "What does Twister want?"

"He wants strawberry with that icing you make." Twister replied.

"That sounds good." Otto replied while reading emails over Reggie's shoulder at the computer.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, sure." Otto said. Leila shook her head and walked back in the kitchen.

"Twist! Bro! We got it made! Can you say best party of the year!" Otto exclaimed walking away from the computer. "Come on we got some calls to make." He said heading for the stairs.

"Who are we calling?" Twister asked following.

"You'll see." Otto said not looking back.

"Hey Twist?" Reggie said looking up.

"Yeah Reg?" Twister replied stopping Otto continued on.

"Could I talk to you?" Reggie asked.

"Sure." He told her. "I'll be there in a minute!" Twister called to Otto and hopped back down the stairs. "What's on your mind Rocket-Girl?" Twister asked sitting next to her.

"It's Lars." Reggie started.

'Oh no...Here we go again.' Twister thought.

"Is he coming?" Reggie asked.

"Yes Reggie, I told you Lars is coming." Twister told her.

"Quit being mean." Reggie said defensibly, "You know how I feel about him."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Is that all?" Twister asked.

"No." Reggie said. Twister waited for an answer, Reggie turned lightly red against her tan.

"What is it Reggie!" Twister finally asked.

"I want you to set it up for us to be alone." Reggie said.

"Whoa, Reggie I don't want to know about any make-out sessions Lars or you have. Your to much like my sister. Ugh Reg! I didn't want to know that!" Twister went on.

"Look Twist, you don't have to know. Just please do that for me?" Reggie pleaded.

Twister looked at Reggie big brown sincere eyes then looked away and looked back, "Ok..." He hesitated. "But only if I don't know any details!" He warned.

"Oh thank you Twist!" Reggie said throwing her arms around Twister squeezing him. "Reg! Get - Off - Me! ICantBreath!" Twister breathed.

This resulted badly...Reggie squeezed harder, Twister thought he was gonna faint but Reggie let go. "Your the best Twist!" Reggie exclaimed. "

Yeah...Yeah...Just don't squeeze me anymore. What do I look like an orange?" Twister said getting up and heading towards the stairs. Twister opened Otto's door, Otto had been on the phone.

"Ok see you there." Otto said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Twister asked.

"No one." Otto innocently answered.

"Was that -" Twister started.

"Melissa" Otto said batting his eyes and clasping his hands then laughed.

"Dude it's not funny!" Twister exclaimed.

"At least it's not as crazy as your sister is with-" Twister suddenly shut his mouth. Twister was the only one Reggie would let know, and so far he had did a good job pretending he had no idea who the guy was that made Reggie sing.

Otto's eyes got big and he turned serious, "You know who Reggie's secret crush is!"

"No I don't!" Twister said defending himself.

"Who is it!" Otto demanded stepping closer.

"No one!" Twister replied trying to look innocent.

"Tell me!" Otto said pushing Twister on his bed and wrestling him, Twister tried to hit Otto back with a pillow.

"REGGIE! LAILA! HELP! REGGIE!" Twister yelled.

"You know and you won't tell me!" Otto accused.

Reggie walked in and watched the boys wrestle.

"REGGIE HELP ME!" Twister pleaded.

"Oh please..." Reggie breathed.

Twister flipped Otto and sat on him with Otto's arms pinned down. All those times Lars had whomped him paid off. "Ha, I win." Twister said.

Reggie rolled her eyes and walked out.

"I will find out." Otto whispered.

Twister looked down at his best friend who although smaller was about to become an adult then let him up.

"So you like Melissa huh?" Otto said.

"Yeah..." Twister shyly admitted as they changed the conversation.


	2. PineapplePancakes and Pink Tank Tops

Part 2 Pineapple Pancakes and Pink Tank Tops

Oh and also its gonna be kinda like Twister's POV in sum parts, cuz I wanna make sum parts in POV but just his and theres gonna be parts like where has not there, so its just sumtimes, otherwise it will say whose point of view it isJ

Reggie quietly sneaked into Otto's room Saturday morning, bending down by Otto's head she blew a party blower.

"HAPPY 18TH LITTLE BRO!" Reggie shouted as Otto almost fell out of bed.

"Reggie..." He growled. "Thanks now I've been scared half to death as an adult."

"Oh please...You have SO much to learn before YOUR an adult." Reggie replied. "Come on Noelani is making your favorite breakfast; Pineapple pancakes with whip cream."

Otto and Reggie went downstairs still in their PJ's.

"Mmmm, smells good." Reggie committed.

"Finally you 2 are up, I thought the smell of food might get you up." Noelani said.

Just as they sat down the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Reggie offered. She got up and answered the door, Twister and Sam were standing there.

"Uh...Hey Reg...Me and Sam here thought we would come visit our best bud on his birthday.." Twister stuttered.

"It's not to late for breakfast is it?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Twister muttered elbowing him.

Reggie laughed, "Come on in guys, I'm sure Noelani won't mind making more pancakes."

"I see we have some early visitors." Noelani committed when the 3 walked in the kitchen.

"Just in time too, Noelani's pineapple pancakes are the greatest." Ray said.

"Happy birthday bro." Twister said to Otto.

"Hey Twist." Otto replied.

"Happy 18th Otto." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Otto replied.

"I can't believe my son is turning 18 today..." Ray dreamily said. "Why, I remember when you were just a little baby-"

"Dad!" Otto cut him off.

"Ok, ok, no flashbacks." Ray said.

Reggie waited till Twister was done eating and every one was talking to ask him something, "Hey Twist, could I talk to you?"

"Sure Reg." Twister answered.

"Alone?" Reggie asked noticing everyone was watching her. Twister and Reggie got up leaving.

"I wonder what's up with those two." Ray said puzzled. "Twist knows who Reggie's secret crush is." Otto spilled.

"You don't think it's him do you?" Ray asked.

Everyone was silent thinking it over, Otto looked disgusted. "No way, that would never happen!" Otto finally said.

"Did you talk to Lars?" Reggie asked closing her door.

Twister was busy looking at all the pictures Reggie had on her dresser.

"Twister!" Reggie said getting his attention.

"Huh?" Twister said looking up from a picture of Lars.

"Is Lars coming?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Twister said laying down on Reggie's bed and looking at the posters on her ceiling.

"What do you mean, 'You guess so'?" Reggie asked looking sarcastic.

"Well this morning I got up to get a class of milk...And Lars walked in." Twister slowly said thinking. "And when I turned away from putting the milk back, Lars had drank half of it...He asked me what time Mini Rockets party was, and when I told him he gave me back my milk, picked up his keys and told me he would see me later then left." Twister finished.

"TWISTER!" Reggie some-what yelled, throwing a decorated pillow at his stomach.

"What!" Twister asked surprised as he sat up holding his stomach, "What did I do now?"

"You were suppose to see if you could get us alone!" Reggie told him upset.

"Oh that..." Twister said with a look on his face that said he knew what was going to happen.

"You did talk to him!" Reggie gasped.

Twister mischievously smiled.

"Oh Twister!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"He said he would come get you when he thought it was a good time." Twister said answering Reggie's unasked question.

"So he's gonna be there?" Reggie excitedly asked.

"Duh Reggie, even I could figure that out!" Twister replied.

"What should I wear tonight then!" Reggie asked opening her closet. She start throwing clothes out on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa Reg!" I said as a mini skirt flew by, I didn't know Reggie had one of those! Next a tank top hit me in the face, then I dodged a 'unidentified object' "Reggie stop!" I said grabbing her from behind by her shoulders and turning her towards me.

Reggie looked up, "What does your brother like?" She asked.

This wasn't going where I had planned. "I don't know he's my brother." I replied. Reggie removed the tank top off my head. I made her sit down. "Now listen, just wear something you would usually wear to a party."

"But you don't understand!" Reggie complained. "Reg, your pretty, Lars should notice you because of how pretty you naturally look." I told her.

Reggie was quite for a minute, she chewed her bottom lip. "You gotta help me pick out something!" She finally told me.

I sighed, "Reg! This is what you have girl friends for!" I groaned. I knew it wasn't going to work, Trish had moved away at the end of their senior year and Reggie didn't get out to meet new people that much. Reggie looked up at me with those big brown pleading eyes I had seen when she wanted something her way. Finally I sighed again throwing my hands up, "Where do we start...?" I sighed.

Reggie's eyes sparkled, "Good! I knew you would help!"

"Only if you help me pick out something you think a girl would like." I challenged her.

"Oh really?" Reggie said looking me straight in the eye, "Who?"

"Nobody.." I replied looking the other way.

"Well anyways lets start with pants." Reggie said thankfully changing the subject. I groaned inside, how did I get myself into this? Maybe it's cause she's my best bros sister and she was like a sister too me. Reggie said down at her dresser and pulled open the bottom draw, "Now, tight pants, baggy pants, pants loose enough for a belt but still alittle tight, or should I wear shorts? Short shorts, tight shorts-"

"Reggie! You have no idea what torture your putting a guy through when you ask these things!" I exclaimed. I walked over and sat next to her, looking at the draw, I pulled open another and pulled out a pair of shorts I could see Melissa in,

"Wear those." I commanded. "Where's your shirts?" I asked not wanting to open the wrong draw for a guys sake, Reggie opened about 3 draws. Dude, she wasn't poor and I don't know how she could say she didn't have anything to wear. I looked through the draws then noticed they were all sorted. I looked at the one with tank tops, I pulled out one Reggie had worn when we had a picnic with her family, mine and Sammy's. It was a soft pink one with thin straps. "And that." I said. I hoped she wouldn't ask about anything else. I wasn't a makeup artist or hair dresser, man I wasn't even a clothes person!

"Thanks Twist! Your the best!" She said squeezing me again.

"Yeah, yeah..." I replied.

"Now I'm going to go get a shower, I'll catch up with you guys later." Reggie said standing up and grabbing bottles of stuff with pictures of flowers and fruits.

I walked back downstairs, Otto and Sam were in the living room playing on Otto's XBox. "Dude you were up there forever! What were you doing?" Otto asked annoyed.

"She wanted me to help her pick out clothes! You know how I am! I have no idea what girls like." I replied hoping not to get questioned on why I was helping.

"That's crazy." Otto replied, "Come on lets get the house ready for tonight." He said getting up.


	3. Truth Or Dare and Fruit Punch

hey, thanks to those who reviewed! glad you like it, and Benjis Riot Gurl, if you liked that part just wait. But yes, thanks to all. Anyways, just to warn you this chaper is very long, its like 9 pages long. lol - enjoy

_Part 3 Truth Or Dare and Fruit Punch_

"Just 2 more hours..." Otto sighed sitting on the couch. "And I'm going to have the biggest party in all of Ocean Shores."

The whole house looked ready for a huge college party itself, inside and out.

"It's gonna be HUGE." Reggie agreed.

"I gotta go get ready." I said eyeing Reggie who looked clueless.

"And Reggie's gonna come help me wrap your gift aren't you Reggie?" I asked, there was no way I was gonna admit a girl was helping me with my clothes.

"Oh that's right..." Reggie said getting up, she had already dressed and all that other girl stuff, she chose a pair of brown sandals instead of her pink flip-flops and had put her hair up in a bun kinda way.

Otto looked suspicious... "Is that why you guys have been spending so much 'alone' time together?" he asked.

"Oh pluh-lease Otto! Like anything would happen between me and Twister!" Reggie defended. "That would be like me going out with my brother!"

"Ok, to much information. You guys can just leave, I don't wanna know what your doing." Otto replied.

"Trust me Otto, nothings gonna happen between us." Reggie said walking to the door.

"Dude, Reggie's right, that would be wrong." I said following her.

I followed Reggie to my house, and we went upstairs. My parents were gone and I thought the house was empty as we climbed the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I said, which I really couldn't believe I was having a girl help me pick out clothes.

"I don't have to." Reggie said.

"Yes you do." I said looking back at her, I almost fell down the stairs when I turned around and Lars face was right there. "AHH!" I yelled stepping back into Reggie.

"What are you making her do?" Lars asked.

"Uhhh.. Wrapping Otto's gift..." I lamely replied.

"You stepped on my foot!" Reggie exclaimed hitting me.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Are you ok?" Lars gently asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"NO! Not you!" Lars said using his normal voice. "Reggie." I noticed Lars eyes got all soft when he looked at her and Reggie blushed.

"I'm fine..." She whispered.

"Good." Lars nicely replied then glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You better hope I don't find out your being mean to her or anything." Lars threatened. "I'll see you tonight Reggie." He told her using his soft voice again then went back to his room.

I once again finished climbing the stairs and Reggie bounced up behind me. I shut the door behind us to avoid Lars getting all mad at me again. It wasn't my fault he scared me and I jumped, what else do you do when you turn around and your brother is in your face? I didn't mean to step on Reggie.

"Do you think he likes me?" Reggie excitedly asked bouncing around my room.

"Do I THINK! Reggie, he was just extra nice to you and yelled at me! What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Reggie said.

I sighed, "Well are you gonna help me out with my clothes or not?"

"Yeah Twist that's why I came over." She pointed out.

Why is it girls can be so blonde one moment then the next make you look stupid? Just why?

"Where do you keep your clothes?" Reggie asked.

"Shirts are in the closet and pants are in the dresser." I said walking into the bathroom, turning the water on so it could get hot and taking off my shirt. I heard a draw shut and when I walked out Reggie was slightly red. I looked at her.

"Wrong draw..." She explained.

I sat down on the bed and started taking off my shoes. Then there was a knock on my door. I went over and opened the door, Lars.

Lars looked surprised at the sight of a shirtless me, "What are you doing?" He asked.

I noticed this was not the picture I wanted, first the conversation on the stairs and my parents not home. Now me with no shirt or shoes, my door shut and water running. But I always kept my door shut.

"I, uh, I'm getting a shower." I explained.

Lars gave me a funny look, "Whatever."

He said walking away. I shut my door again, and turned around. Reggie had laid out a pair of pants on my bed and was now looking through my shirts. Oh well I didn't need one yet anyways, Reggie had seen me tons of times without a shirt surfing before so it was really no big deal. I grabbed my pants and a few other necessaries then went in the bathroom shutting the door behind me. A few seconds after I had been in the shower, someone knocked on the door.

"What?" I called water pouring over my head.

"Did you really need help with Otto's gift?" Reggie asked.

"Yes." I replied, over the years Reggie had started helping me more and my mom less.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"On the other dresser." I replied grabbing the soap. Reggie didn't say anything more so I guess she had started wrapping the stuff I had gotten Otto. I finished up real quick and dressed. When I opened the door cool air blasted me.

"What did you do with my shirt?" I asked, Reggie looked up from one of the neatly wrapped gifts she was finishing and pointed to the other side on the bed. I pulled it over my head and sat next down next to Reggie.

She looked up again, "Are you ready?"

"No." I replied getting up and grabbing my body spray.

"Not that one." Reggie said, "It makes girls choke."

Nice...Now she tells me. Soon we were on our way back to Reggie and Otto's house gifts in hand. We still had a hour till the party.

When we walked in Otto's girlfriend Julie was there and so was Sam and his little 3 year old sister Sarah.

"Reggie! Twist-ter!" Sarah exclaimed running and wrapping her arms around our legs. "Reggie, come look at the new doll I got! She's so beut-iful!" Sarah said grabbing Reggie's pocket and pulling.

"Sarah don't be so annoying." Sam told his sister. Sarah suddenly stopped smiling, "I not trrying to be..." She said starting to cry.

"Oh come here." Sam said picking her up and taking her over to the couch to reassure her she wasn't annoying.

"Sam has baby-duty till the party starts." Otto explained as I sat down the presents.

"Come on guys we need to get out the food." Reggie said.

Soon people started arriving, people I had known forever and people I wasn't sure if I had even met. I watched for Melissa to pull up in her metallic black mini sports car as I sat by the window talking to people and watching the party.

"Dude!" Otto shouted over the music and noise. "This party rules!"

"Right on OttoMan!" I yelled back. Otto disappeared and Reggie appeared.

"Lars is here." Reggie said as quite as she could.

I looked at Reggie, "Go talk to him." I told her.

"Come with me." Reggie said.

"No way man, not after him yelling at me earlier." I replied.

"Ughh!" Reggie sighed, "Your hopeless."

I grinned, just what I wanted to hear. Reggie walked away.

"Hey Twist!" I heard a girl say, I turned around to see Sherry. "Do you know where Sammy is?" I pointed over to a group of people. "Oh ok, thanks!" She said leaving.

"Hi Twister, whats up?" Trent said walking over.

"Not much bro." I replied.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Trent asked.

"I'm waiting on some one." I answered.

"Ohhh...Is this 'some one' a girl?" Trent asked.

I felt my face turn red, "Yeah...Well maybe..." I told him.

He laughed, "I'll catch up with you later." Then Trent left.

Finally a small shiny black sports car pulled up, I felt my heart jump. I waited, then she stepped out of the car. A small brown hair, brown eyed, tanned girl, her hair had a few blonde strikes, she was wearing dark blue shorts and a hot red shirt, half her hair pinned up and her sporty shoes. Her pink lips made my mouth water.

"Haha, Twisty has a crush." Otto whispered in my ear surprising me.

"Shut up man." I told him.

"It's my birthday, I don't have too." Otto said.

"Whatever." I said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hey Melissa." I said as she walked up.

Melissa smiled showing her bright teeth, "Hi Twister, what's up?"

"Not much." I said trying to look cool and calm. "A lot of people are here." She said as I followed her in.

"Yeah practically all of Ocean Shores." I replied.

"Where do I put my gift for Otto?" Melissa asked.

"Here I'll go put it down for you." I offered, taking the gift from her. My hands brushed over hers and I could feel my face turn red. I was glad it wasn't very bright in there. Melissa noticed though and laughed, I loved her laugh... I went over and got caught in a group of guys I knew, but Melissa was talking with her friends anyways.

"OK!" Otto shouted standing on a table and Reggie turned the music down. "WE'RE ALL GONNA HEAD INTO THE GAME ROOM AND PLAY A LITTLE TRUTH-OR-DARE!"

Everyone agreed the girls all giggling and the guys elbowing each other, I felt hot all a sudden, Otto knew I liked her…

"Yeah!" Otto said jumping off the table and everyone headed into the game room (a/n: the inside of the boat part of their house.)

I looked over and saw Melissa, she waved and walked over. "This is gonna be awesome, theres so many people, think of what could happen!" Melissa said.

"Yeah this is gonna be great!" I said pretending to be excited. The game room was crowded, even though a few people hadn't come in to play and stayed upstairs.

"Alright!" Otto said above the noise. "EVERYBODY LISTEN! THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA GO; EVERYBODY GET IN A CIRCLE!"

I stood between someone I didn't know and Melissa. I looked around and noticed Reggie and Lars weren't there, maybe I should go get them...

"OK NOW I'M GONNA PICK SOMEONE FIRST!" Otto said. He called out a name and dared them a lame dare. I sneaked out of the circle and up the stairs, I had my excuse: I wanted to make sure Reg was ok. I looked around no one knew where she or Lars was, finally someone said they thought they saw them go outside. I quietly walked out back, in a dark corner stood Reggie and Lars...And uh! They were totally making out! I guess Reggie got her wish.

Anyways I had seen enough, I walked back downstairs where Otto stood chugging a 2 liter of pepsi. He finished it off and everyone clapped. I sat next to Melissa.

"I had thought you left almost." She said.

"No, I just remembered something was all." I told her adoring the way she sat.

"TWISTER" Otto shouted.

"Me?" I gulped noticing everyone watching me.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Otto asked.

"Dare?" I guessed, Otto knew to much about me to say truth.

"I DARE YOU..." Otto started, "TO KISS MELISSA!" I felt my face burn. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT TWIST, IT'S A DARE!" Otto reminded me.

I leaned over and felt her soft lips on mine, surprisingly she kissed me back. I heard people going "Ooo.." and "awww." Finally we pulled away and everyone clapped. The game lasted about an hour, I felt on top of the world, Melissa kissed me!

We finally went back up and I got some punch, I noticed Reggie sitting on the couch and went to sit next to her.

"Melissa and me kissed." I told her.

"So I heard." Reggie said.

"Well I heard about your and Lars little lip lock." I teased her.

Reggie gasped and blushed, "How would you know?" She asked.

"Outback, in the dark, when Truth-Or-Dare first started." I told her. I drank some of my punch, "Hey this stuff is really good, want some?" I offered.

"It's just fruit punch we bought at the store." Reggie replied.

"It's really good." I said getting up and getting more. Otto walked by, "Hey Otto, have you tried this punch? It's really good."

Otto laughed, "Dude it's fruit punch."

I finished off that glass, got another and went back to sit with Reggie. Soon I had had about 5 glasses and felt really good.

"Regggie, dude this punch, whoever made it could be rich." I told her.

"Why is that Twister?" Reggie asked not really caring.

"Because not only it tastes good, it makes you feel good." I told her.

"Really?" She said. "Do you want some?" I asked.

"Twist, you already got me 2 glasses." Reggie said.

"I did? I did!" I remembered.

"Why don't you go find Melissa?" Reggie asked.

"You ju's wanna get rid of me!" I accused her.

Reggie sighed, "No I don't."

"Well thats ok! I was gonna, I was gonna leave anyways!" I said getting up and tripping over her feet. I felt all dizzy, and the room spun.

"Twister? Are you ok?" Reggie asked sounding worried.

"Whoa...Reg, this new spin thing is awesome!" I replied.

"Maybe you should just sit back down and stay with me." Reggie suggested.

"NO!" I said taking a step forward, "You wanted to get rid of me! Well now I'm gone and it's to late!" I said walking away. I was kinda disappointed when Reggie didn't come get me but my mind changed fast when I saw Melissa. "Hey Melissa." I said walking up.

"Hey Twister." She replied.

"FRUIT PUNCH!" I said noticing the glass in her hand.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Melissa said.

"I know," I said taking a drink out of the cup in my hand watching it spin. "Not only does it taste good, it makes you feel good!" I said uncrossing my eyes.

Melissa laughed, and walked up real close to me, "You know...Your a pretty good kisser."

"You think so?" I asked grinning.

"Mmm-hmm..." Melissa purred looking up at me with her brown eyes.

Suddenly I found myself kissing her again, we pulled apart after a few minutes.

"It's really loud here!" Melissa shouted over the noise.

"Come on, lets go somewhere more quite." I suggested heading to the door, Melissa followed. I walked over to my house pulling my car keys out, and got in my blue SUV, while Melissa got in the passenger side. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to get the key in but I did, the whole time Melissa giggled like crazy.

I grinned at her once I got it started and she burst out laughing. I turned the radio on and blink182 "All The Small Things" was on.

"I love this song!" Melissa exclaimed. Soon I found myself serving on the road in tune to the music, Melissa thought it was super funny. I thought it was funny how the road kept moving.

"You, were everything I wanted! But I just can't teach what I started!" We sung, "There's no room left here on my bed."

Melissa laughed, "This is the most fun I've ever had!" I agreed, I didn't know where we were going but this was fun.

"Ooo lets stop here." Melissa said pointing a closed in spot where you could see the ocean from. I pulled in and turned off everything except the radio. I felt great, that punch was awesome.

Melissa leaned back and laughed, then suddenly leaned over and started kissing me. I felt myself go weak giving in to her powerful kiss, we started kissing much harder then we had at Otto's party. Then I started feeling things, and I knew I wanted Melissa BAD. I let my hands fall over her hips, Melissa broke the kiss and climbed in the back seat, I followed her and we started kissing again. She let her hand rub my back and pressed up against me making me shiver, I was being temped. Melissa kept kissing me back, I felt my body changing and I had a powerful want for Melissa. Melissa lead me to lay down where we continued to kiss...


	4. Hangovers and Guilt

_Chapter 4 Hangovers And Guilt_

The next day I dropped Melissa off at one of her friends. She said she would pick up her car later. When I pulled up at my house Reggie was outside checking the mail. She was still in matching short and tank top PJ's and was wearing her usual pink flip-flops.

Reggie ran across to my SUV, 'Oh great...' I thought.

"Hey Twist, where were you last night? You just disappeared. Are you ok?" Reggie asked. I felt red, not to mention the dirty feeling I'd had.

"Um...I'm fine. I just went for a drive...and uh, feel asleep when I stopped."

Reggie gave me a suspicious look, "Uh-huh, sure Twister. What happened?"

"Really Reg! GOSH CAN'T YOU GET YOUR OWN LIFE!" I shouted as I slammed my car door and walked inside. I went upstairs to my room and shut my door. I was confused and upset. How could I have done that last night? I went to far. And then I yelled at Reggie. I didn't know what to think. I picked up my phone and dialed Reggie's number.

"Hello?" Reggie answered.

"Hey Reg..." I said quietly.

"Twist?" She questioned.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just don't feel good."

"It's ok. I was just worried. You know I'm always here if you need me."

"I'm ok. I think I'm just gonna stay home today."

"Alright."

"So how was the rest of Otto's party?" I asked.

"It was ok, we found out some crazy people spiked the fruit punch." Reggie told me. I felt my stomach drop. "We had to kick out a few people and throw out the punch. But otherwise it was fun, the party lasted until like 3:00am."

"Uh...Reg I don't feel good. I'm gonna go! Bye!" I said putting down the phone, I rushed to the bathroom as I felt myself get sick. Hangovers were terrible I decided. And my thoughts made my head spin. I crawled into bed, my head was pounding. Then I got a knock at my door, which didn't help my head at all.

"Who is it...?" I moaned. The door opened, I didn't bother to unbury my head though.

"You ok bro?" Lars voice asked. "You didn't look so well when you walked in."

I looked up and tried to focus on Lars, it would have helped if he would stand still...And if there was only one of him. Suddenly I got the urge to rush to the bathroom again.

"Whoa, Twist, what's wrong with you?" Lars asked as he stood at the door of the bathroom.

"Uhhhh..." I groaned. I grabbed a washcloth and washed my mouth off. Lars came over and helped me stand up.

"Maybe I should call Mom." Lars said as I sat down on the bed.

"NO!" I replied. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. My parents were gone for the weekend on a break.

"Why are you sick?" Lars asked. I groaned as I layer down closing my eyes. "TWIST!" Lars shouted. I closed my eyes tight as my head hurt even worse. "Twister, this could be serious. What's wrong?" Lars asked. I opened my eyes and saw Lars standing above me looking more worried then I had ever seen him.

"I don't feel good..." I moaned. "The fruit punch..." I closed my eyes again.

"You drank that!" Lars freaked out.

"...My head!" I cried.

"I can't believe you were drunk!" Lars yelled at me.

"It's not like you haven't been!" I told him.

"Well just because I've made mistakes doesn't mean you should!" Lars shouted. I sat up fast and ran for the bathroom again. Lars followed but didn't say anything. This time I was in there for much longer. "I'm gonna call Reggie." Lars said after awhile. I was to sick to reply, I wasn't even sure what side Lars was on either anyways. I felt terrible, my face was sweaty and I was freezing.

Soon Reggie stood at the bathroom door with Lars behind her.

"Oh my gosh..." She breathed. Reggie stood there for a minute then rushed and got a clean washcloth and wet it. Reggie sat next to me.

"I'm - sorry." I choked.

"It's ok." Reggie sympathized. Reggie wiped off my forehead with the cool washcloth. "How long has he been like this?" Reggie asked as I went for it again.

"About 15 minutes." Lars said. I leaned back almost falling, Reggie caught me and laid my head in her lap as she wiped off my face.

"Can you hear me Twist?" Reggie asked. I just moaned. I was losing sight of everything.

"Twister." Reggie called shaking me alittle.

"Uhhh..." I moaned. "Stop Reg."

"Should I let him pass out?" I heard Reggie ask.

"I hate for him to, but it might be better." I heard Lars say, he sounded far away. In seconds, I heard or saw nothing.

"I'm worried about him." Reggie said.

"I can't believe this happened." Lars said sitting next to Reggie, taking Twister's hand.

"What now?" Reggie asked.

"There's nothing we can do till he comes around." Lars said.

"How long should that be?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know." Lars replied letting Twister's limp hand fall. "We should just leave him in here." Lars said looking up at Reggie. Reggie bit her lower lip.

"He'll be ok." Lars said tilting Reggie's head up at him. Reggie heart jumped at his touch. She quickly looked down again at a pale Twister. "Come on." Lars said. Reggie carefully laid Twister's head on a towel as a pillow. Making sure he was comfortable. Then looked up at Lars.

"Never leave some one whose passed out head like that." Lars said turning Twister's head to the side. "They could still get sick and suffocate." Lars said looking up at Reggie who was watching closely looking alittle pale herself. Lars stood up, "Come on, he'll be ok."

He held out a hand to help Reggie up. Reggie shyly took his hand and stood up herself. She walked over and sat on Twister's bed.

"Are you ok?" Lars asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah...Just, alittle dizzy." Reggie replied. Reggie bit her lower lip in the silence, she felt watched...She looked up and realized Lars was really close. They drew towards each other. Lars felt Reggie's soft lips. They slowly parted, Lars still felt Reggie's breath on him.

"I need to be going." Reggie said not moving.

"Ok." Lars said not moving either. They kissed once more and Reggie got up and walked to the door.

"Let me know how Twister is." Reggie said then left.

The next day I sat in the Rocket's garage watching Otto skate. Reggie was on her old laptop and Sam was looking through a box of stuff. I felt a lot better today stomach wise. I still felt dirty.

"Dude, that's wrong you got sick over that spiked punch." Otto said.

"Don't remind me." I replied. I still wasn't feeling that great which was why I was sitting and not skating.

"Whatever happened to Melissa?" Otto asked.

I felt my stomach drop, and gulped, "Uh, I think she went home. Or had a friend pick her up or something." I lied. "

She came by later yesterday and got her car." Otto said.

"When I asked her where you were she said she didn't know and was in a hurry, then got in her car and left."

"Oh..." I replied, I had a flashback of her in her bra and shorts and her lips pressed against mine.

"Twist!" Otto shouted.

"Huh?" I replied jumping. Otto just laughed. I smiled and leaned back again.

"You know, you and Melissa make a cute couple." Reggie said.

"You should ask her out dude." Otto added. "

You should call her." Sam said adding more.

"Yeah, I, uh, think I will...Later." I replied.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Reggie asked.

"I'm not jumpy!" I quickly replied. "I, uh, mean, I'm not jumpy..." I said. "I think I could go for a fish taco, who's up for the Shore Shack?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Otto replied putting up his skateboard.

"I don't see HOW you can even get those things close to your face!" Reggie said shutting off her laptop.

"Food." Sam said.


	5. Wind Breakers

A review would be nice :)

_Chapter 5 Wind Breakers_

It had been a few weeks since Otto's party and everything was pretty much back to normal. I had talked to Melissa once on the phone but it was weird and we didn't talk much. I was in my room listening to GreenDays CD and looking through a skate magazine when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I need to talk to you." A voice worriedly replied.

"Melissa?" I asked surprised.

"Can you meet me somewhere?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just meet me at that one cove." Melissa said.

"Ok." I said

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put on my shoes, and turned off my CD. "I'm meeting a friend, be back later!" I called as I walked out the front door. I got in my SUV puzzled. Melissa sounded really worried and upset.

I quickly drove over to the cove. It was empty except Melissa's car, Melissa was sitting on a rock looking at the ocean as I turned off my car. She was wearing pink workout pants with blue on the sides, a white tank top and a sweater that matched her pants. She got up and slowly walked towards me as I got out.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Melissa looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. She started crying and leaned against me. I held her, "What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Oh Twister!" She cried on my shoulder.

"Melissa what's wrong?" I asked scared.

"I think I'm pregnant." Melissa whispered. That familiar stomach dropping thing came back. Melissa cried harder. I was to shocked to say or do anything. "Are - are you sure?" I asked uncertain of myself.

"No." Melissa sniffed wiping her nose. There was a pause. "I'm going for tests Tuesday, nobody else knows."

"What time?" I asked.

"You'll come?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"Of course." I said, although right now my world was spinning.

"Most guys leave when they find out theres a kid." Melissa informed me.

"I wouldn't do that." I told her. Melissa smiled at me, then started crying again,

"What if I'm pregnant? What will I do? I'll get kicked out of school. What will my parents do?" She started panicking.

"Shhhh..." I quieted her. "It's gonna be ok." Inside I was panicking. What would my parents think? I would have to get a job. What would I do? I was only 17!

"I'll make sure everything is ok." I told her.

"I can't handle this." Melissa cried.

"We'll make it together, I'll make sure." I soothed her, running a hand over her back.

Melissa calmed down and looked up in my eyes, "I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'll be there for you." I replied.

"The appointment is at one." Melissa said.

"So you might not even be pregnant." I said hopeful.

Melissa looked down, "I took a store brought test, it came back positive."

"Well...I'll make sure things are ok." I replied.

"Thanks," She sniffed.

"I gotta go. I'll see you Tuesday."

"Ok." I said. Melissa reached up, putting her arms around my neck hugging me. "It'll be ok." I whispered.

Melissa stepped back, then turned and went to her car. I got in my SUV. I was in shock. Melissa was having a baby, and I was the dad. I was gonna be a parent at 17. I drove around town for about an hour just thinking then finally went home. But when I got there I didn't feel ready to go inside. I didn't really want to go to the Rockets either. So I went to Sam's house.

Sam looked alittle surprised when he opened the door, "Uh, hey Twist. What's up?"

"Hey Sam, I uh, just thought I would come over." I said.

"Ok." Sam said letting me in. I followed Sam to his room. He sat down in front of his computer and I sat on his bed. Sam started typing, "I'm trying to find a job near the collage that way I won't have to go far." Sam explained.

A job...I needed one of those...

Just then Sarah burst in, "Hiya Sammy. Are you still busy?" She asked.

"Sarah! How many times do I have to tell you to knock!" Sam asked.

"But it wasn't locked." Sarah told him.

"Ughh! Go play, I'm busy right now!" Sam ordered.

Sarah started to pout, "But... I jus' wanted to visit youuu..."

"Go away." Sam said.

Sarah starting crying and ran out of the room saying, "Mommmyy!"

Sam got up and closed the door, "Kids can be so annoying." I wasn't feeling very good, was this how my life was going to be? I stayed at Sam's for alittle while then wondered home. I laid down on my bed on my stomach and looked out my window. In 2 days it would be confirmed I was a father. I played over in my mind everything that could happen. I was in deep thought when there was a knock on my door.

Lars walked in, "Hey bro, Mom wanted me to come check on you. She said you were being to quite." He said looking around my room.

"I'm fine." I grunted.

"Hey is that Story Of The Years CD?" Lars asked ignoring me.

"Yeah..."

"Cool, can I borrow it?" Lars asked.

"Sure...Whatever." I replied.

Lars sat the CD down and sat down on my bed. "Something's bothering you, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"Your my brother, I know when something's wrong. And something's wrong." Lars said

"I was just thinking..." I paused and Lars waited for me to go on, "What would you do if you suddenly found out you were going to be a parent?" I rolled over on my back starring at the ceiling. "What do people like that do?"

Lars was quite for a minute, "Do you know anyone like that?" He questioned.

"No," I lied, "I was just wondering." I said looking at Lars. Lars looked a me hard, "Tell me the truth." He said.

"I DID!" I shouted at him. Lars just looked at me then turned away and left. Great, what next? My whole life was beginning to ruin.

That night at supper I hardly ate anything.

"Are you not feeling well Muhio?" Mum asked.

"I, uh, I'm just tried." I lamely replied. Lars questionly glanced at me, and I quickly looked down at my plate. I felt sick again, this time because I felt alone in this. "May I be excused?" I asked pushing my plate away.

"But you've hardly an-" Mum started.

"He's had a long day Mum." Lars broke in.

Mum eyed Lars, "Very well then, you may be excused Maurice."

I slowly climbed the stairs to my room, when I got there I closed my door and fell on my bed. I starred at the phone, then finally picked it up.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered.

"Hey Melissa, it's Twist." I replied. There was silence. "I...uh...How are you doing..?" I asked.

"I'm...ok." Melissa whispered.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

"Alittle." She replied. There was silence again.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?" Melissa said softly.

"Ok...Bye Melissa." I said.

"Bye Twister..." Melissa said and hung up, I listened to the steady sound of the phone before hanging up. I looked out my window sighing, it was starting to get dark. I watched Otto take out the trash. I wished my life would be as simple as his was. A few minutes later Sarah ran outside to pick up her toys. I imagined me standing on the front porch watching my child pick up their toys.

"You ok bro?" A voice asked making my jump. I recognized the voice as Lars though and didn't turn around, I didn't have the strength to say yes. Lars shut my door and came and sat by me. I was surprised when he didn't say anything. I looked up at Lars for a second, he just steadily starred out my window.

I buried my face in my pillow. A sudden urge came over me and I began to sob. "It's nauht ah-ight!" I cried.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong little bro!" Lars asked.

"It's naugt o-o-ok! Lars I m-messse' everyhing up! My life is, is gunna be a, a m-messs nnoww!" I cried hysterically.

"Twister! Get a hold of yourself!" Lars said trying to pry me off my tight grip on my pillow.

"It's not ok!" I repeated. "It's all messed up now! It's never gonna be the same!" I pouted, crying hard. Lars laid his hand on my back and let me cry. "It's not ok..." I whispered. I finally managed to get my self under control, thoughts flashing through my mind. After a few minutes I was silent again.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lars asked.

"Melissa's pregnant." I replied starring out my window. I turned to Lars, "You can't tell anyone bro, PLEASE."

"Melissa's what!" Lars asked shocked.

"Please don't say anything!" I begged, I felt tears filling my eyes again. I was scared.

"When did you find this out?" Lars asked still dumbfounded.

"Today..." I whimpered.

"And, and who's the dad?" Lars asked, I guess it hadn't quite hit him.

I felt my face go red, "M-m...me..." I whispered feeling suddenly pale.

"You?" Lars eyes got big. "YOU?" he repeated.

"Please don't say anything!" I felt like crying again. Lars starred at me, "Lars!" I cried. "Please bro, I need you..."

"Alright..." Lars said drawing me close.

"It's ok, I'm here for you."

"I'm scared Lars..." I whispered. "I'm not ready for this..."

"Is Melissa sure?" Lars asked.

"Sort of, she took a test that came back positive. And she's going to the doctors Tuesday." I replied.

"It'll be ok little bro..." Lars told me.


	6. Too Late?

heyhey, thanks for the reviews guys, i just wanted to make sure people were still reading.

Benij's Riot Gurl: Yes I know Reggie is girlie and i ment it to be that way, because it's all part of my story. I don't always make her girlie but in this story she is. And for more about me you can look at my profile.

_Chapter 6 To Late?_

"Hey Twist, where were you yesterday?" Reggie asked as I walked into the Shack.

"Yeah dude, they had some killer waves." Otto added.

"I wasn't feeling good..." I lamely replied. "

Are you catching the flu?" Sam asked. "If so stay away from me!"

"I'm not catching the flu." I said glaring at Sam and putting my head on the counter. "I just got stuff going on.." I said facedown. Otto poked me in the side.

"Otto!" Reggie hissed, pushing him.

I lifted my head turning to the side then laid it back down. "So what are we gonna go today?" I asked.

"There's some killer waves out there." Otto said.

"Sounds good to me." Reggie added. They jumped off their seats to get ready and I followed. The cool water felt good, and I could take my feelings out on the wave. I never realized how relaxing surfing was!

"Hey lover-boy, there's your girlfriend!" Otto shouted. I felt my stomach drop, I looked up to see Melissa and one of her friends on the beach lying out beach towels.

"Uh...yeah..." I replied.

"Isn't that Melissa, Twist?" Reggie asked just coming in from a wave.

"Yeah..." I replied. I paused a second, "I think I'm gonna go say hey." I said paddling in. I heard Otto making fun of me as I paddled. "Hey Melissa." I said sticking my board in the sand and sitting by her.

"Hey cutie." Melissa replied smiling. Her friend giggled. "This is my friend Emily."

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Emily replied.

"Hey Listen, I'm gonna go get a smoothie, want anything?"

"I'm dying for some fries." Melissa replied. "And a drink too please." Emily got up and left. "These cravings are driving me crazy." Melissa said. "I'm eating things I don't like even!" I laughed at her, she wrinkled up her nose at me and hit me with her sunscreen bottle.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Since your here can you rub some on my back?" Melissa asked handing me her sunscreen bottle. I took the bottle and she laid on her stomach. I slowly spread it on her back, I wasn't sure if I was comfortable being so close. "That feels good..." Melissa purred. I felt my face turn red.

Soon Emily was back, "It's so hot." She sighed sitting down. Melissa sat up to get her fries, sticking a few in her mouth.

"I'm gonna go back out." I said getting up. Melissa looked up at me and waved since her mouth was full, she swallowed.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"Later." I said picking up my surf board and heading back out.

"Hey guys." I said once I was back out on the waves.

"Did lover-boy enjoy himself?" Otto asked.

"He sure looked like he did." Sam added. Why was Reggie surfing when I needed her?

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Dude, we were just joking." Otto replied.

"Yeah Twist, no hard feelings." Sam said.

"Well, I...uh...Lets just not talk about it k?" I asked. Otto and Sam nodded giving me a weird look.

"Next ones yours Twister." Reggie said riding in.

"Yeah, show your girlfriend what you got." Otto said.

"Otto lay off." Reggie ordered.

I paddled out, pulling off a few moves. Every few seconds I glanced to see if Melissa was watching, sometimes she was.

I was in my room blasting Linkin Park's CD, laying on my bed, lights off. I was confused again and didn't feel good. Melissa acted like nothing was wrong...Did I just dream everything? Or maybe she wasn't pregnant. Either way I didn't get it and wished I was anywhere else.

Another thing that was bothering me was that the gang didn't know. But how could I tell them? What would they say? Things just wouldn't be the same... I sighed and started counting the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling again. My parents were gone out so I didn't have to worry about them worrying about me. I had my rights to be...well like I was. But Lars I did kinda have to worry about, but he was downstairs watching a movie. So as long as I dropped something on the floor to show life I was hoping I was good. I sighed again, why me? Why did this all have to happen to me? Why did I have to drink so much punch? I was NEVER drinking punch again...Even if a little 5 year old kid was selling it for 5 cents.

Suddenly my phone rang making me almost fall off my bed. I felt around in the dark for my phone... "HELLO?" I shouted over the music. "HELLO? HELLO? HOLD ON!" I turned down my stereo. "HELLO? Oops, I mean, hello?"

"Hey Twist."

"Oh, hey Reggie..." I replied.

"What's up, you sound bummed?" Reggie asked.

"I...Uh, just don't feel good..." I hated lying to everyone like this.

"Twister you've been sick the last 2 days, maybe you should go to the doctors..." Reggie said.

"I can't...I mean, I, uh, know whats wrong." Smart move...Now she's gonna ask what's wrong.

"What's wrong then?"

"I...Don't feel good?" I guessed.

"Twister! This isn't funny, what's wrong!" Reggie demanded.

"MELISSA'S PREGUANT! OK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I shouted. I heard Reggie gasp, but she didn't say anything. I slowly calmed down until I started crying again. "I don't know what to do Reg..." I confessed. I heard Reggie swallow as I waited for a reply tears rolling down my face.

"Wow Twist...I had no idea." Reg finally said.

"Yeah well now you do." I said sarcastically. "Now you know that Twister Rodriguez messed up his whole life! That he's never gonna make it now!"

"Twister - I never said-"

"You don't have to say anything! I already know ok! Just leave me alone!" I slammed the phone down. Then I realized the mistake I had just made...

Light came in as Lars opened my door, I remained sitting on the floor by my bed. "You ok? I thought I heard you yelling." Lars questioned. I looked at my phone cord ignoring Lars. "Twister?" He asked.

I slowly looked up, "Just leave me alone." I breathed glaring at him. "Is something wrong?" Lars asked walking in more.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE MESSED UP MY WHOLE LIFE OK! I'M A FAILURE LARS! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" I shouted standing up.

"Whoa...Twister, calm down-"

"I MESSED UP OK! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR CRAP ABOUT YOU MESSING UP! THIS IS WROSE! IT'S GOING TO BE MY FUTURE!" I continued grabbing my jacket. "IF I HAVE ONE!" I shouted pushing past Lars.

"Twister!" Lars shouted at me as I ran down the stairs. "Twister!" He yelled, running right behind me.

"JUST FREAKIN' LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted running through the living room.

"Twister stop!" Lars shouted after me. "Twister don't do this to yourself!" I grabbed the door knob slamming the door open and then shut behind me, the cool ocean breeze hitting me. "Twister! Don't do this! Don't!" Lars called. I ran to my SUV, getting in, slamming the door. I hurriedly started it, I had to leave. "TWISTER!" I heard Lars shout but couldn't look at him.

The blue SUV pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street as Lars helplessly watched. Reggie ran out of her house just then.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly.

"He's gone..." Lars whispered staring down the street.

"Who's gone? What happened? Lars who's gone?" Reggie asked panicked.

Lars snapped out of it suddenly, "Twister! Come on Reggie!" He said grabbing her wrist. "We gotta find him! He could hurt himself!" Lars said dragging Reggie to his truck.

Reggie's eyes grew big, "What's happening? Where's Twister?" She said climbing in the passenger seat. Her reply was Lars speeding out of the driveway, she nervously put on her seatbelt.

"Oh man...Where are you Twister?" Lars asked himself as they drove. "Please don't do anything stupid bro..."

"Lars, what happened?" Reggie evenly asked looking Lars in the eye.

"Twister got mad, and left. He said he ruined his future if he had one. I just hope he's ok." Lars replied.

Reggie felt pale, Twister had been known to do stupid things such as letting Otto jump over him with his skateboard and surfing in the rain but nothing like this.

Suddenly Lars slammed on the breaks throwing Reggie forward even with her seatbelt on. "It's no use!" He cried out slamming his fists on the steering wheel. "I'll never find him..." He sighed laying his head on his hands. Reggie sat shocked for a minute, then wondered what she should do... "I've lost him Reg..." Lars said starting to cry, his head still down. Reggie had never seen Lars cry...Not since they were little, even then it was rarely...

Reggie unbuckled her seatbelt and slide over next to Lars, she put her arms lovely around Lars trying to comfort him.

"How could I let this happen to my baby bro?" Lars asked.

"You didn't let it happen..." Reggie tried to reason with him. Lars sat up staring at Reggie with the emptiest eyes she had ever seen that made her draw her breath in. "I let my little brother kill himself Reggie." He said starting to cry again.

Reggie had no idea what to say. What if Twister did kill himself? Or even hurt himself? Reggie hugged Lars, "It's gonna be ok..." She cooed as they sat in the darkness.


	7. Surfing Lessons

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews once again! I wont go into much detail as from what I was told your dying to know what happens...

Chapter 7 Surfing Lessons

Lars finally gained control of himself, but let Reggie drive home. He wasn't feeling up to it. Reggie felt shaky herself but knew she had to drive, there was no way Lars could. In the back of her mind there was the constant treat that Twister might be - hurt somewhere out there. Lars sat slumped in the passenger seat staring out the window wondering where his brother was and if he was ok...?

Twisters POV

I stood looking out over the ocean, below me waves hit against the rocks. I took a deep breath, how did I ever get myself into this? I felt the blood dripping from were I slit my wrist...This was it...I was gonna solve all my problems... Taking one last breath I stepped off...

I sat up screaming hitting my head on the steering wheel. Realizing my mistake I had pulled off somewhere around 11. I couldn't do that to Melissa, what would my kid think? I couldn't do that to my friends or family either. Mostly, I couldn't do it. I was scared of that stuff, even overdosing sounded scary. I looked around noticing it was daylight out. Lars was going to be freaked out, but I wasn't in a hurry to get home. I sleepily sat up and started my SUV and drove to the closet gas station.

I grabbed a bean burrito and milk, paid then left. I sighed knowing I had to go home and face Lars, if I didn't hurt myself - he would. I pulled up in the driveway, no Lars rushing out. So far, so good. I walked in, Lars was sitting on the couch. He glanced at me, then looked back again.

"Maurice!" Lars yelled jumping up and running to me throwing his arms around me. "I'm so glad your ok baby bro!" He said squeezing me. He held me at arms length looking me over, then frowned at my head. "What happened!" He demanded.

"I hit my head on the steering wheel." I said saying something for the first time.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Lars exploded.

'Great here it comes...' I thought to myself.

"Twister - if anything happened to you-" Lars suddenly cut off, his eyes softening. He just hugged me again holding me tight.

I was tired though, "Lars- I - can't breath."

"Sorry bro." Lars said letting go, he watched me. "Why?" He asked.

"I was mad, I was confused, I needed to have my space, I needed to get away." I replied not being able to look Lars in the face.

"And your head?" Lars asked.

"I hit it on my steering wheel..." Noticing Lars worried look I explained, "I pulled off somewhere, fell asleep and when I sat up I hit my head." There was silence between us...

"You better be glad Mum and Dad aren't here, if they knew what you did..." Lars said.

"Can we just keep this between us?" I asked.

Lars was quite for a second, "Reggie knows."

"Reggie? How does Reggie know?" I asked.

"She came out after you left, and...She went looking for you with me..." Lars replied turning alittle red. "I kinda dragged her along..." He admitted.

Just then the phone rang making us both jump. "I got it." We said at the same time reaching for the phone. I got it first though.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Twister?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yeah...Melissa?" I replied.

"Hi cutie, me and a couple friends are going to the South-Side Beach, do you and your friends wanna come?" Melissa asked.

"Sure." I said.

"K, meet us there at noon alright? We're packing a lunch, so don't worry about anything. You guys just show up." Melissa said.

"Ok. See you there." I said.

"Bye-bye." Melissa said hanging up.

"Bye." I replied hanging up also. I turned around finding Lars watching me, "Melissa and her friends are going to the South-Side Beach, she wants me and the gang to go too." I paused.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Me? No." Lars said throwing it off, I could tell he wanted to though. "Well, wait a minute...uh, Reg is gonna be there right?"

I grinned at him, "Why? Do you wanna go?"

"Well...It wouldn't hurt I guess, someone's gotta watch over you guys." Lars replied. "We can take my truck."

"Ok, I'm gonna go call Otto, Reggie and Sam." I said running upstairs. I quickly called them, they all said they would be ready. I hurriedly changed into my swimsuit and ran downstairs to get my surfboard. I was shocked not to find my surfboard though. "Lars!" I called looking out to where he was at his truck, then I spotted my surfboard at there.

"Looking for something?" Lars asked grinning.

"Nope." I said walking out to his truck.

Sam came out just then. "Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey Sammy!" I replied.

"Where's Otto and Reg?" He asked.

"Their not here yet." I replied. Sam went around to put his board in the back, Lars helped him.

"I'm leaving Reggie!" Otto angrily shouted walking out of his house surfboard in hand. "I can't believe her! How long does it take to get ready to go surfing!" He asked once he was across the street.

"I had to get the key to the house Otto!" Reggie yelled stepping out, she wasn't wearing her surf suit though, she was wearing a light blue bikini with a skirt thing tied around her waist with her usual pink flip-flops. She was carrying her beach bag and surfboard. "Guys..." Reggie breathed sarcastically helping tie her surfboard down.

Otto and Sam jumped in the back seats, while Lars got in the drivers seat. I waited for Reggie to get in...She didn't move.

"Are you going or not Reg?" I finally asked.

"Oh." She replied realizing she was in the middle.

"I'm not sitting in the middle." I told her. Reggie climbed in, I noticed a light pink cover her cheeks as she saw Lars with no shirt. I jumped in beside her and Lars pulled out. After awhile Sam spoke up.

"Uh, Reg, I was just wondering...Why are you wearing a bikini?"

"I told you so Reg!" Otto spat.

"Most girls wear bikini's, relax guys!" Reggie replied. Even I found it odd seeing Reggie in a bikini, it was like...seeing her in her underclothes!

Finally we arrived at the beach. Melissa and her friends were already there with everything set up.

"Hey guys!" Melissa said running up and hugging me. I noticed Melissa was wearing the same thing as Reggie except different colors. Maybe it was normal... I went around to help Lars with the surf boards while Melissa followed me. Once I got my surf board Melissa walked back over with me. Otto had already headed out to surf, and Lars was making his way to the water too. I started heading to the water.

"Where are you going?" Melissa said looking up at with her big brown eyes.

"Surfing." I replied. Melissa just looked at me. "Wanna come?" I finally asked.

"I don't know how..." Melissa said.

"I can teach you." I offered.

Melissa's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Sammy, let me use your long board ok?"

"Alright, just be careful." Sam replied, he was at the food table anyways. I grabbed Sam's board and took Melissa down to the water. Melissa had left her skirt thing and flip-flops with her towel and stuff.

"Oh, it's cold." She said as the waves hit her small feet.

I laughed, "You'll get used to it." I walked out to about knee deep and laid the board down and sat down. "Ok you sit in front of me." Melissa obeyed. "Ok, not lets paddle out."

Melissa helped me paddle, "It's getting deep..." She said looking down.

"You can swim right?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Alright, I'm gonna help you, your gonna have to do what I say when I say. Don't be scared to fall - I got you." I said.

Otto paddled over just then, "Hey guys."

"Hey OttoMan." I replied.

"Ok just wait till I say Melissa, when I say go start paddling hard."

"Alright." Melissa breathed watching the waves. I grinned watching her, then turned back to the waves waiting on an easy one.

I counted under my breath... "Ok! Go! Paddle!" Melissa's hands tore though the water me right behind her. "Harder!" I was surprised at her strength. "Ok stand up - easy - keep your balance."

"I'm doing it!" She squealed with delight. I kept my hands by her sides just incase. Then I realized our wave was closing in, "Hold on!" I shouted as we crashed. I swam up looking around, Melissa came up a few seconds later. She looked breathless, "That was awesome!" She said pushing her hair out of her face and swimming to me. Melissa pressed her lips against mine. "That was so cool!.."

After awhile we all went in to eat then played freebie, then people started breaking up.

Somehow me and Melissa ended up walking along the beach talking. After awhile we stopped, and sat down just talking. Melissa leaned her head on my shoulder as we talked. I laid back after awhile and Melissa laid her head on my chest as we watched the sun set.

"Twister?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah Melissa?" I replied.

"What are we going to do?" I gulped.

"I don't know...But I'll make everything alright Melissa, I promise." She was quite after that...Then she turned her head facing me.

"I love you..." Melissa whispered.

"I, I love you too..." I whispered back. I slowly sat up, "Come on, we better be getting back." I said standing up then helping Melissa up. We walked back hand-in-hand.

Oh, and btw Benji's Riot Gurl, i forgot to say thanks for the proper Spanish spelling. I wasnt quiet sure how to spell it.


	8. Truth

heyhey, this is the one thats had everyone hold their breath (especially Twister and Melissa lol). Thanks for the review!

_Chapter 8 Truth_

The weekend flew by in a flash, next thing I knew my alarm was going off. I felt around for the off button wondering why I had set my alarm in the summer...Then realized, today was Tuesday. It was 11 which gave me 3 hours. I pulled myself out of bed and down the stairs to make myself a bowl of cereal. My parents worked so it was just me and Lars on weekdays. While I was eating Lars climbed down the stairs also.

I lamely grinned. "What happened to you?" I asked.

Lars mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Oh..." I replied looking down at my cereal. Lars looked from the cupboards at my cereal then at me but said nothing. "What?" I asked finally. Lars just grunted. "Dude, did you forget how to talk?" I asked. Then suddenly panicked, "Oh no, what are you going to do!" Lars grumbled something and came and sat down staring at my cereal bowl. I carefully spooned cereal in my mouth not having a good feeling about this. "Lars...Are you ok?" I asked.

"I got drunk again last night." Lars replied saying something finally. I just sat there, it wasn't his first time. "Twist, don't you get it?" Lars asked. "It's not right. I got drunk trying to forget what your going through. But I set a bad example, you can't drink away your problems." I was silent, thinking over what Lars had just said. "Bro, if I could I would trade places with you." Lars said miserably. "I just don't want you to turn out like me..."

"Lars," I said shocked. "Your a great guy. Sure you used to whomp me and make fun of me. But lately you've been by my side no matter what. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

Lars grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah." I replied with a smile, then frowned. "Today is the day Melissa is going to the doctors..." I whispered looking down at my empty bowl.

"You scared?" Lars asked.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter - I won't charge you too much." Lars tried joking. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Whoa, bro, don't cry." Lars said. I sniffed, trying to gain control. "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"It's ok." I said getting up and taking my bowl to the sink. I looked up at Lars, "Did you really get drunk for me?"

Lars looked at the floor then me, "Yeah. You and another reason..."

"Oh." I said then went upstairs to get a shower. I nervously finished doing my hair before putting my hat on and heading downstairs. Lars sat on the couch flipping through channels. Having only a half hour till I had to leave I sat down on the couch and laid my head back closing my eyes. This was going to make things final...

"You gonna be ok?" Lars asked.

I opened my eyes lifting my head up, "Yeah...I think..."

"I can drive you if you want." Lars offered.

I looked down at my hands that felt almost like shaking, "...Maybe it would be better if you did.."

"Alright, let me run upstairs and get ready real quick." Lars said getting up and going up the stairs. A few minutes later Lars came back down, "Ready?" He asked keys in hand. I gulped and got up. "It'll be ok." Lars said patting me on the back as I walked out the door.

I was silent the whole way, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach which got more worse the closer we got. Finally we pulled up in the clinic center. I gulped again unbuckling my seatbelt and got out.

"You want me to come in too?" Lars asked.

"No, I have to do this." I replied.

Lars smiled at me, "Good luck bro." He said giving me a quick hug.

I walked in, my eyes adjusting to the light. I looked around and spotted Melissa off sitting by herself. I walked over and sat down.

"I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up..." Melissa said not looking up.

I swallowed grabbing her hand and holding it tight. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thanks." She weakly smiled suddenly grabbing me and holding me tight. I put my other arm around her, smoothing her hair. I looked around at the other people, some had kids, some were pregnant.

"Melissa?" A nurse called. I felt Melissa take a deep breath, then she stood still holding my hand. I followed her. The nurse smiled, "Hi." She closed the door behind us. The nurse weighed Melissa, took her blood pressure and all that, then took us back to a room. Melissa sat up on the table looking worried, while I sat in a chair as we waited for the doctor. We both were quite.

Soon the doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Smith." He said pulling on gloves. "Ok, so you think your pregnant?" He asked.

Melissa slightly nodded. The doctor asked her several questions then had her lay down and hooked up a machine to her stomach. He studied the screen, then left.

I got up and walked over taking Melissa's hand. She sighed looking up at me. "I'm scared Twister..." She breathed.

"I'll make it ok." I said kissing her hand gently. The doctor walked back in and Melissa's grip tightened on my hand. "

Well..." He said looking at both of us. "Your right, you got alittle one on the way." I felt my stomach drop, while Melissa squeezed my hand harder.

Melissa dropped her head and I quickly turned back to her. "You...You...FREAK!" She yelled at me. "Look what you did to me!"

"Me!" I asked surprised. "You shouldn't have gotten in my SUV when I was...DRUNK!" I yelled back. Melissa closed her eyes.

The doctor took the machine off Melissa then went out to get our information on the baby. Melissa sat there pale staring at the ground.

"Melissa?" I asked gently. She started crying and I just held her, stroking her hair. The doctor came back in handing me charts showing what meant what. We didn't have a due date yet though.

"You can have a few minutes if you want." The doctor said then left. Melissa kept crying.

"Shhh, baby, don't cry." I whispered. Melissa wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed that way for a few seconds then Melissa pulled away sniffing. She got up grabbing her purse. Then looked at me, I just took her hand and we walked out.

Lars was still waiting by his truck. I walked Melissa over to her car though. I held Melissa close, as she cried alittle more. "Shh, don't cry baby, I'll make it alright." I said kissing the top of her head.

Melissa pulled back looking at me, around her eyes red from crying. She sniffed wiping her nose. "Thanks Twister..." She said reaching around my neck hugging me then kissed me.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked. "If not my brother can drop you off, or you could just come with us."

"No thanks." Melissa said sniffing again, "I'm gonna meet Emily...I'll be ok." Melissa reached up hugging me one more time then got in her car.

I walked back over to Lars. "It's true..." I said leaning against the truck looking at the ground.

Lars put a brotherly arm around me. "It'll be ok bro." He said. I

wiped my eyes to keep from crying. "Sure..." I said walking around to the passengers side to get in. The ride home was quite and I spent the rest the day watching TV.


	9. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Chapter 9 Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

I think I'm going to start making this in other POV's to "get the full affect" plus like there's other parts where Twister isn't going to be there and it needs to be POV or it's just better sumone else's POV. This chapter is Twister's POV still.

I watched the proverbial sunrise, coming up over the pacific. And you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from specifics. Cause I don't want her to know where I am, cause then she'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been and this is no way to try and live my life.

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it! See that line? Well I should've never crossed it. Stop right there, well I never should've done that. It's the very moment I wish I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry I did that. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again. Cause who I am hates who I've been.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning as I sat on the edge of a rock watching the waves beat against the sand. I was trying to sort out my life. It was all to real now. I would have to start telling people, like my parents. I would have to get a job. There was just to much to think about. I sighed, this was lame.

Later that day I had Otto, Reggie and Sam come up to my room. I had to tell them what was happening.

"So what's up Twist?" Otto asked sitting on my bed along with Reggie and Sam.

"I...I...I, have to tell you guys something..." I said sitting on the floor so I could face them. They all 3 stared at me. "M-Melissa's having a baby..."

It was silent. Sam was shocked, Reggie looked sorry for me, and Otto...it was hard to tell what he was thinking. I stared at the floor, not wanting to look at my 3 best friends.

Reggie slowly slid off the bed and sat next to me. "It's gonna be ok." She whispered hugging me.

Otto sat on the floor in front of me, "Yeah, we're here for you dude." Sam just sat on the floor quite. "You ok Twist?" Otto asked when I didn't even move.

I slowly nodded, Reggie still had her arms around me in a sisterly way. Otto moved up to sit on the other side of me, "At least you'll almost be 18 by the time the baby's here."

"But what am I gonna do until then dude!" I finally asked. "What about my parents and a job? What about Melissa?"

Reggie had moved but still had one arm around my shoulders. "We'll help you tell your parents Twist, and your always welcome at our house." Reggie said.

"Yeah," Otto added. "And Ray will probably let you have a job at the Shack."

I smiled, "Thanks guys. Who feels like skating Mad Town?"

"I'm in." Otto said standing up followed by Squid. Reggie squeezed my shoulders then stood up with me. I sighed trying to look happy. Reggie hugged me again, it made me feel more - safe. Like she would save me from the world, it was like she was my older sister.

Once Reggie let go, Otto lamely looked at me then hugged me also. "I'm here for you bro."

Lastly Sam hugged me, "I'm here too Twister."

We all headed downstairs, I grabbed my skateboard on the way out then waited for the rest to grab theirs. It felt good to shred MadTown again where my biggest fear was beefing. To feel the air rush in my face, the wood and wheels under my feet. Even the sweaty helmet. Not to mention the awesome feeling of being in midair. After awhile we all headed over to the Shack for milkshakes.

"Dude, you ripped it up today." Otto said to me.

I grinned, "Thanks."

"How are you little cuzzes doing today?" Tito asked. "All of you haven't been here in such a good mood in a long time."

"We're fine, thanks Tito." Reggie replied.

"You know, you kids still have a long summer before you," Ray said. "Is there anywhere you guys wanted to go?" We all looked at each other.

"Hawaii." Reggie said.

"Australia." Sam said.

"New Zealand." I said. 'That way everything will be backwards and I won't be in this mess.' I thought.

"Alaska." Otto said.

Everyone looked at Otto, "Alaska?"

"Have you seen the awesome hills I could shred on my snowboard?" Otto asked.

"Well..." Ray said. "Me and Noelani were thinking, theres a big cabin close to the ocean and on a lake not far from here, and we were thinking about taking you kids up there for awhile."

"Alright!" Otto said.

"Sounds good to me." Reggie replied.

"No problem-o." Sam echoed.

"Sure." I added.

Reggie's POV

I carefully clipped my other butterfly clip into my hair, then stepped back and looked my outfit over. I was wearing dark blue jeans, and a purple shirt with sleeves that were twice as big at the end, and brown DC shoes. I once again smoothed my shirt out.

"Where you going?" Otto asked from the couch as I headed down the stairs.

"Out." I replied. Otto was the only one home since Noelani and Raymundo had went out.

"With who?" Otto questioned noticing my outfit.

"Since when is it your business?" I asked back.

"Since I'm your brother." Otto stated.

"Little brother." I told him.

"Whatever Reg! Where are you going!" Otto shouted.

"I'm going on a date with Lars, now chill!" I shouted back.

"LARS!" Otto freaked out. "No way is my sister going on a date with LARS!"

"Yes she is."

"Reggie, I forbid you to go on a date with Lars!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I said as the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door, Lars was standing there. "Hi." I said suddenly feeling flush.

"Hey...Uh, are you ready?" Lars asked hesitated.

"Yeah." I replied, I turned around to face Otto who sat angrily on the couch arms folded across his chest. "Tell Ray not to worry." I said then turned back around shutting the door behind me. I looked up shyly at Lars, I had never felt this way before. I'd had dates before but not like this. When we got to the end of the driveway Otto opened the front door.

"Just wait till Dad hears this!" Otto shouted then slammed the door shut.

Lars looked at me questionly. "He's just peeved." I replied.

"Oh..." Lars whispered. We climbed into Lars truck and pulled out of the cul-de-sack.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Lars said grinning mischievously. We pulled up to a big lit up building that was a club, I got out and walked around the truck. Lars put his arm around my shoulders and we walked in.

Lars POV

I noticed Reggie look around with big eyes. I wasn't sure if she would like this kinda place or not, I hoped she would. It was actually a cool place, it was dark lit with neon lights, a lot of people were dancing. There was a bar, and there was a lit section with booths to order food. Although Reggie was only 20, in California you could be in a bar at 18 as long as you didn't drink. Besides it was really a night club most of the drinks didn't have alcohol.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I asked. Reggie nodded not taking her eyes off the scene. I lowered my arm taking her hand, guiding her though the crowd. Although I was nervous, I was proud to be taking Reggie Rocket on a date. She didn't know it but she had been a pretty hot subject in high school, a lot of guys would have killed to get their hands on her. And here I was Lars Rodriguez holding her hand. I knew I didn't really deserve her. We sat down in a booth and the waiter took our order. After awhile I asked Reggie if she wanted to dance, I was surprised when she agreed. What surprised me even more was the way she danced...I mean she actually danced like the rest of the clubbers. I watched the way her body moved with mine.

"This is really cool!" Reggie shouted above the music bringing me out of my deep thought.

"Huh?"

Reggie laughed running a hand under my chin, "I said this is really fun!" She replied. I smiled placing my hands on her hips, as she placed her hands on my shoulders. After a couple more songs we went and sat down at the bar ordering drinks.

Reggie wrinkled up her nose when she picked up her drink smelling it, "Lars, what's in this?"

"Alcohol." I said in her ear. Reggie started to say something but I stopped her. "Just drink it, you'll like it. And it's not that bad."

Reggie took a sip, "Your right. This is good, but not to much." She warned me.

"Alright." I said smiling at her. Soon things started getting more crazy and it started getting more crowded as it got later. "Are you ok?" I shouted over the music as we danced again.

"Sure." Reggie replied. Suddenly a bunch of teen punks came in making things even wilder.

"Maybe we should go..." I cautioned.

"What are you worried about?" Reggie asked keeping beat to the music. I looked at her, she seemed fine. Maybe I was over-reacting.

"Nothing." I replied. Reggie was showing a more - wilder side I hadn't really seen all that much. I told myself it was probably because I never hung around her that much, but something wasn't right. Suddenly someone hit the back of Reggie's head making her fall into my arms.

"HEY!" I angrily shouted at the drunk punk who had accidentally hit her. "WATCH IT!" He just ignored me. Meanwhile Reggie would have slid to the floor if I let her. She was starting to lose color and was biting her lower lip. I more carried her to a chair and sat her down, holding her head up. Reggie was fighting back tears I could tell.

"Lars, I'm hot...I wanna go outside." She said tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Alright, it's gonna be ok." I said helping her up, and outside. The club was right on the beach so I helped her down to the water. Gently sitting her down on the sand. It was when Reggie got sick and started crying I started getting worried. Reggie was awfully pale for her usual self. I put my arm around her as she laid back.

"It's hot." She said crying. I knew then something was wrong, there was no way she could be hot with the night breeze coming over us. "Lars," Reggie said taking hold of my jacket. "My head."

"What's - What's wrong?" I asked scared to know.

"It's - it's my head." Reggie said big tears falling down her red cheeks, the rest of her face pale. Reggie cried so hard it shook her, she screamed.

"Reggie!" I said, I had never seen this happen before.

"My head!" She screamed, crying and whimpering.

"Uh...I'll be right back." I said carefully laying her down and getting up. I could hear her scream as I ran to my truck grabbing my extra shirt. I soaked it in cold water and sat next to Reggie. I gently wiped her forehead. Reggie screamed again, her eyes closed.

"Don't touch me." She breathed. It was when she started coughing and screaming from pain I felt myself go pale.

"Reg-" I said. "Reggie. Reggie are you ok?" Reggie sat up coughing looking like she was gonna faint. "Reg!" I said catching her as she fell back. Reggie screamed again as her head hit my chest.

"Hey, is she ok?" A couple guys asked walking over.

"I don't know..." I slowly replied not looking up from the girl in my lap deathly pale.

"Hey! Somebody call an ambulance! This girl needs one!"


	10. I So Hate Consequences

heyhey, thanks alot for the reviews! I havent had much time to update lately, but im working on it!

_Chapter10 I So Hate Consequences_

Lars POV

So here I sit looking at the traffic lights. The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites. I wanna run away, I wanna ditch my life. Cause all my mistakes keep me awake at night.

Last night I had dumbfoundedly watched them put Reggie on a stretcher and carry her into the ambulance. They let me ride with her. I held her hand the whole time just staring at her. They had hooked IV's and stuff up to her. She just laid there almost lifeless it seemed.

Once we got there they took her into a back room, while I had to wait in the waiting room. I sat in a chair not paying attention to anything just staring at my shoes. I felt like crying but couldn't. It was just to much a shock. After awhile they let me in to see Reggie, she had machines of all kinds hooked up to her. She was still pale as she laid there sleeping from the medicine. I sat in a chair next to her watching her breath until Ray, Otto and Twister showed up. I silently left the room and then left the hospital.

And I so hate consequences, running from you is what my best defense is. Cause I know I let you down and I don't want to deal with that. It just hit me this is more than just a set back. And this isn't turning out the way I want. And after all my alibis desert me, I just want to get by - I don't want nothing to hurt me. I had no idea where my head was at but if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that. Because I just want for all of this to end. And I spent all last night, tearing down, every stoplight and stop sign in this town. Now I think there might be no way to stop me now. I'll get away despite the fact I'm so weighed down.

'It's my fault.' echoed in my mind. If only I hadn't let Reggie drink, if only I hadn't took her to that club...

Twister's POV

"I can't believe that happened to Reg." I said to Sam as we bused tables at the Shack.

"Me neither." Sam replied.

"Who would think Reg would go to a night club."

"Well you gotta admit Squid, Reg has been changing...It's like she's a -- girl or something." I said moving to the next table.

"Twister, Reggie IS a girl." Sam said.

I stopped washing the table and gave Sam a funny look, "Don't mess with my head like that Sammy."

Sam just shook his head. We were helping Tito with the Shack since Raymundo couldn't be there. Right now it was emptying out from the afternoon crowds.

"I can't believe Lars talked Reggie into going to a club with him anyways, I mean it's Lars…." Sam said.

"Dude, you say it like it's a bad thing." I said alittle annoyed.

"Oh come on! Even you gotta admit he hasn't been the greatest to us!" Sam replied.

"But he's changed!" I said defensively.

Sam gave me a weird look, "Give me a break." He said walking into the back room.

"But I thought our next break isn't until lunch!" I said sitting down. 'Stupid Squid.' I thought. I always knew if we were stranded on an island he would be the first to turn on us. "Ugh!" I sighed jumping up and walking off, I quit.

Speaking of Lars…..I wondered where he was I hadn't seen him since last night at the hospital. Uh, probably off with some of his friends….Maybe Squid was right, maybe he was still evil Lars maybe he didn't care….

Then next thing I heard was the sound of tires and a horn. I froze, everything went silent. I felt the uneasy feeling of heat and looked down at the hood of a black truck only inches from me. I slowly looked up into the eyes of Lars. He sat there, real close to the steering wheel with his mouth hanging open.

I felt anger rise up in me, "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" I shouted throwing my hands up. Lars closed his mouth and slowly got out. I waited for him to walk to the front of the truck. "First you try to kill Reggie and now your own brother!" I shouted looking him dead in the eye.

"Look Twist, that's not the way it is…" Lars started.

"Whatever _bro_! Sam's right! Your still the Lars you used to be, you don't care about anyone but yourself!" I said walking off.

"Twister!" Lars called after me.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I yelled not even looking back. Then I stopped and turned around, Lars was standing in front of his truck silently looking at me with a pleading question in his eyes. "I don't care if I ever see you again." I then turned back around and went on my way.

I felt Lars eyes on me still and in a fit of anger started running pushing whatever or whoever out of my way. I felt hot tears slide down my face, as I ran to a private place on the beach. I fell to my knees in the sand burying my face in my hands. What was wrong with me! Why wasn't nothing right anymore! Why was my life - "Ughh!" I cried out. Then I realized, "God I'm sorry." I said lifting my wet face. "I'm really sorry, I haven't been acting the way you want me to. I've gave myself away, I've disrespected people. I don't know why I never realized this before, I hope you can forgive me." I was feeling calmer. I slowly got up wiping my face, letting one final sob escape.

I decide I'd go see Reggie, I walked back slowly expressing all my thoughts to God. When I got up to Reggie's room she was awake watching TV alone.

"Hey Reg." I said quietly sitting down in one of the chairs. She smiled at me. "Where's Ray and Otto?" I asked.

"I finally convinced them to go home." Reggie replied starting to sit up, but then seeming to change her mind laid back again looking tried.

"I'm glad your awake, you had us really worried."

Reggie weakly smiled, "You look like something was bothering you."

"….It was." I replied. Reggie looked concerned and I decided it was better not to tell her any details. "But…I realized, God's still there for me, and I talked it over with Him to where I feel a lot better now."

Reggie frowned looking the other way. Otto and she blamed God for their mom Danni dying, even Ray tried to convince them different but eventually gave up like everyone else did. The whole family had quit going to Church since then, Ray was just to depressed, and later when he was feeling better Reggie and Otto refused to even go. There were times when he'd find a babysitter, but ended up stop going. I think he still believed and everything at least though.

"Reg, God is good, He can help." I tried once again.

Reggie looked at me, fire in her eyes, "I DON'T NEED HIM! IT'S ALL A LIE!" She yelled, one of her monitors started going off and I decided to leave the issue alone.

After awhile I decided to leave, I said goodbye to Reggie and told her I would be back and started to walk out the door.

"Twist," Reggie called after me.

"Yeah Reg?" I replied turning back around noticing something wasn't right.

"Where's Lars?" She asked plainly.

Thoughts flashed in my head, Lars standing there looking confused, his eyes pleading for answers, my cold words made me shiver. I looked up at Reggie, "He's at home."

"Oh…." Reggie quietly replied looking towards the floor.

I turned around feeling terrible leaving the hospital. Lars, was tough, he would get over it right? Everything would be fine…. Why did I have such a bad feeling then?

When I got home I noticed Lars truck wasn't there…. He was probably out somewhere, he'd be home soon.

"Maurice is that you?" My mom asked from the kitchen as I walked in. It amazes me how she can tell the difference between me and Lars without looking.

"Yeah Mom." I said walking into the kitchen taking a deep breath of dinner, while sitting down at the table.

"Have you seen Lars lately? I haven't seen him since yesterday." My mom asked moving pots around on the stove.

"You mean he hasn't been home all day?" I asked, my heart starting to slightly pound.

"No, he hasn't been home since the whole Reggie thing." My mom replied.

"You mean you haven't heard from him at all?" I asked gulping.

"Maurice, why are you so jumpy?" Mom asked giving me a skeptical look while draining noodles over the sink.

"Nothing, just, a long day." I replied.

My dad came in for dinner, but still no Lars. I was usually quiet while we ate, my parents talked about their day as usual but it felt lonely without Lars to spill something on me, or pass me something hot without the pot holder…. Or to insult me.

Where was my brother?


	11. Everything and Mistakes

Chapter 11 Everything and Mistakes

Twisters POV

I listened to the phone ring over and over as I sat alone in my dark room. 'Please answer……' I thought desperately.

Finally I got a voice recording, loud heavy metal music played in the background. "Yeah this is Lars, but whatever, don't expect me to call you back." Then a beep.

"Lars, please, come home. At least call me, I'm worried. I didn't mean what I said. Please bro come home…..I'm sorry….." I slowly hung up. It was no use, Lars was gone.

Lars POV

"I'm sorry……" The voice trailed off leaving a beeping.

I angrily threw my cell phone on the ground. "YEAH! WELL IF YOUR SO FREAKING SORRY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I shouted. The waves rolled in on the beach under the moonlight, "UGH!" I cried throwing my head in my hands, feeling water rush to my eyes. I sniffed sitting up taking the small pocket knife in my hand and holding it up watching it glisten in the moonlight. "Why me…?" I whispered bringing the knife down. I cringed as it slide against my wrist, but I felt helpless. It was the only way out…..

I quickly let the knife fall to the ground watching the red drip to the ground. I pulled my sleeve over my wrist holding it tight as it soak fast. A few minutes later I let go and picked up the knife. I stood up off the sand and placed the knife back under my seat in the truck, then crawled in the back seat pulling a sweater over me and closed my eyes….

Twisters POV

"Lars……Lars, where are you? Lars I need help, please Lars." I said walking through the trees limping. "Lars bro please." A branch nearby snapped. "……Lars?" I asked now shaking. Then it sounded as-if the world was falling apart. "LARS WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU!" I shouted panicking. All went silent……

I heard a groan. "Lars?" I whimpered, walking towards a place where there had been a landslide. "Lars…?" I whimpered again feeling sick inside. I peeked over the edge, Lars lay there half buried. "Lars!" I screamed running down the hill to my older brother forgetting my injured leg.

"LARS! LARS! Bro are you ok!" I shouted.

Lars moaned and looked up at me. "Little bro?"

"Lars are you ok!" I asked near tears.

Then Reggie came running down. "LARS!" She screamed coming to a rough stop and sitting next to him taking his hand.

"Reggie…" Lars smiled. "Don't cry for me angel…." He said laying there contently as-if the lower half of his body wasn't buried under half a hill.

Reggie sobbed laying her head on his chest. "No…No….." She cried.

Lars patted her head and ran his hand over her hair. "Don't cry angel."

"Lars…are you gonna be ok…?" I asked unsure of myself.

Lars looked over at me, almost as-if he was half asleep. "Be good little bro, tell mom and dad…." Lars suddenly quit breathing.

"NOOOOOO!" Reggie screamed throw herself on the ground.

I woke up screaming in bed, covered in a cold sweat. My parents ran in a few seconds later turning the light on.

"Mia-hio, what's wrong sweetie?" My mom asked sitting next to me.

I grabbed my knees burying my face sobbing. "It's all my fault!" I cried.

My mom hugged me, "Tell me whats wrong baby."

I turned burying my face against my mom, unable to speak. When I finally stopped crying so hard, my hands were shaking and I felt sick.

"Maurice, what is wrong? Do your father and I need to take you to the hospital?" My mom asked worried.

I started sobbing again, wondering where Lars was and wondering if he was ok. "It's all my fault." I finally repeated again.

"What's all your fault?" My mom asked.

"EVERYTHING!" I cried.

"Calm down baby, calm down." My mom soothed holding me as my crying stopped. After awhile I stopped, just sitting there staring at the wall thoughts running through my head. "Now whats bothering you?" My mom asked.

I sighed, attempting not to cry again, "Everything…." I sighed. I started off with what happened at Otto's partying to the dream about Lars dying. Then expected the worst.

"Oh. Mia-hio, my poor baby." My mom said holding me tight. I had expected yelling, arguing, punishment, but it was totally different. "Is that what has been bothering you my son?" She asked looking at me with love.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, still not sure this was happening like this.

"Baby, we all make mistakes…." My mom said.

"Of course, your mother and I will have to decide a punishment for you in the morning." My dad said who had found a chair to sit on.

"But don't worry, everything will be ok. Your brother will be back, he's probably just staying the night at a friends." My mom said.

"Do you really think so?" I asked hopefully but inside was doubtful.

"Yes son." She said kissing my forehead. "Now go to sleep and rest. Everything will be fine."

After laying down, my mom pulled my blankets back over me, kissing me once again.

"Good night." My mom said walking out.

"Good night mia-hio." My dad said turning off the light and closing my door.

I sighed staring at my clock, which read 2:47 A.M.

Where are you Lars…..I need you.


	12. Enough

heyhey, thanks for the reviews guys! but sadly im not gonna be able to update very much after this for awhile. (have to go back to my grandmas they dont think shes gonna make it much long) so i dont know when i will be back and computers are scarce there. Sorry guys!

btw, Lars sliting his wrists was not part of Twisters dream if anyone got confused, Lars really did that.

_Chapter 12 Enough_

Twister's POV

I woke up with the sun shining through my window and glanced at the clock which read 12:07 P.M. I slowly got out of bed remembering last night and wondering if my parents were home or not.

I slowly walked downstairs, my mom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning Maurice." My mom said.

"Morning…" I said sitting in a nearby chair waiting for my punishment so I could go eat my breakfast miserably.

"Your father and I talked this morning…" She said. "It was about you…" Why is she keeping me in this suspense! Do parents just love torturing you or something? "And we know your going through a lot right now…" Ohhhhh….. "So we decided you've been punished enough all ready."

I sat there then it hit me, my mouth fell open. "Huh! You can't be serious!"

My mom laughed, "Come here honey." I got up and sat by her and she put her arm around me. "We've noticed you haven't been yourself lately, and but Lars was there and we wanted to give you your space. We knew that if it was bad you and your brother would tell us."

At the name Lars I blanked out, he was still gone… "Mom…" I started.

"Yes Maurice?"

"Do you think Lars will ever come home?" I asked with no emotion staring at the ground.

My mom got kinda quiet at my question, "Of course he will, he'll probably be back within the next few days."

"Oh." Was all I said, I then got up and left.

Breakfast just wasn't the same as I sat alone knowing Lars wasn't going to come down the stairs. I only ate half my cereal, I hadn't been hungry the last few days…

I got dressed not putting much effort into it and went outside to sit on the curb and hope for a better day. A few minutes later Otto walked out with flowers, a balloon and card. He unlocked his car sitting the stuff down, then noticed me.

He walked across the street, "Hey dude, what are you doing?"

"Wishing I was dead." I replied staring at the ground.

"Oh…uh, nice." Otto replied unsure, I never acted like this but at the moment I didn't care. "I'm going to see Reggie, wanna come?" Otto asked.

"Reggie?" For a moment my face lit up, then I thought of what would happen if I told her I drove her boyfriend away for good. "Uh….."

"Come on Twist! You can't sit around like this….it's - depressing." Otto pleaded.

I looked up at him and saw something I rarely saw in his eyes, it wasn't noticeable to just anyone under his sunglasses but I noticed. I sighed, "Ok."

I was silent in the car as I stared out the window, watching the town I knew as a child and wished to be alittle kid again, scraped knees were so much easier to fix than broken feelings.

"So…." Otto said watching the road and glancing at me.

"Huh?" I asked startled but still didn't feel much emotion.

"You haven't been…You lately." Otto said.

"Lars is gone…" I sighed.

"Reggie's gonna freak if you tell her." Otto told me.

"THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!" I shouted. "It's not like I don't have enough problems already!"

Otto stayed quiet for a few minutes and I automatically felt bad.

Otto's POV

"You know…I'm here for you no matter what Twister." I said calmly.

"I know…" Twister whined slumping down in his chair.

A few minutes later we pulled into the parking garage at the hospital. Twister helped me with the stuff I'd brought, there was stuff from the whole family - except Reg of course. We were quiet the whole way up.

Reggie's room had been changed since Twister was last there, they had moved her out of ICU. When we walked in Reggie was dressed in her own clothes sitting in a chair watching TV.

"Hey guys!" Reggie said getting up and giving me a hug.

I was shocked and held her carefully, "Whoa, are you suppose to be up?"

Reggie pulled back, "The doctor said I can go home today! I just have to wait on a release form, so I though I'd surprise you." She told me. Reggie turned to Twister and he slightly grinned, "Hey Twist, haven't seen you in awhile." She said giving him a hug also. "It feels so good to be up again."

I saw Twist noticed Reggie still seemed alittle shaky. I took her arm and walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"Dad and Noelani wanted me to bring this stuff to you." I said handing her a few things.

Twister stood there looking miserable just watching us, his eyes were big yet they had dark circles under them. He looked ready to pass out.

"Oh…Here." Twister said handing Reggie what he had helped carry up. Twister stepped back and just stood there staring at the ground.

I noticed a slight frown cross Reggie's face, "Twister whats wrong?" She asked.

Twister slowly looked up, "Nothing…" He said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Reggie questioned.

Twister look at her with his big empty eyes, "Fine."

Reggie had had enough, "Twister - sit." Twister obediently sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Twister looked at her, "I'm sorry."

I could tell he was giving in to the Lars story and shook my head. Reggie turned around and glared at me.

"What's going on?" Reggie demanded.

A little color returned to Twister's face, "Uh, that I haven't been to see you in awhile."

Reggie still looked suspicious, then changed her expression. "It's ok." She said leaning over and hugging Twister, who seemed almost lifeless.

After awhile the nurse came in saying Reggie could be released so we picked up all her stuff and took her home. Reggie was really glad to be home, and not that I was gonna admit it to much but I was glad to have her back.

Twister stayed for awhile and helped around, but still looked lost. It was really getting to me, where could Lars be? Didn't he know what he was doing to his brother?

After everything was settled Twister said he was gonna go home and sleep. I doubted he was sleeping much at all though.


	13. Hero

hey guys! im sorry it took so long, ive had alot going on and havent had time to write. so my updates will be a little slower sorry. anyways enjoy

_Chapter 13 Hero_

Twister's POV

I was sick all over again, things were never going to be better. So far the only good thing was that Reggie was out of the hospital but otherwise everything was terrible. Melissa was having a baby, Lars was gone, Sam was probably still mad at me, Reggie wasn't going to be happy when she learns I made Lars leave, what else could go wrong?

I couldn't even think, my head hurt really bad. I just wanted to be a kid again. I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling, then turned on "Perfect" by Simple Plan. I just wanted it all to go away….Leave me alone, I didn't wanna be here and go through this.

The next thing I knew I heard my name being called from downstairs and everything else was quiet, and I felt somewhat better. I slowly got up and went to the end of the stairs and peered over the railing.

"Suppers ready, wash up and come eat." My mom said.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my hands and suddenly remembered one time when I was only 5 and Lars was 9. He told me that there was a monster in the toilet and if I didn't stand on the lid it would come out and eat me, so I had to wash my hands in the bathtub and ended up falling in and getting a bloody nose. Lars got in trouble but he was still my hero…….

I shuddered and dyed my hands off then went downstairs. I didn't eat much and it seemed really empty without Lars again. I tired eating alittle but just couldn't handle it.

"May I be excused?" I asked. My parents eyed me then looked at each other then my mom nodded. I got up, "Thanks…I'm going to go for a drive."

I didn't tell them I was going to look for Lars, it would make them worry to much. No one could know, cause even I didn't know what was going to happen…..

I got in my SUV and started driving, I drove by where Lars old friends used to live, and the places they used to hang out. I realized how much we had all changed, I was just alittle kid anymore and Lars wasn't the bully….

It was starting to get dark, but I didn't really care. I wasn't going home until I found my brother, I just couldn't go home… It was my fault, all my fault. And I had to make it right, if not I couldn't go around pretending it was anymore.

Suddenly I saw smoke in the distance against the dark starry sky, and turned off to see what it was. I knew it was probably just a bunch of people partying but it made me wonder for some reason. There were a lot of cars it turned out, and people everywhere. Most looked drunk and people were making out like crazy. They seemed oddly familiar… But I couldn't place it.

I found a place to park and walked down the make shift road towards the bomb fire.

"Hey kid!" A guy called to me. I stopped, and looked at him. "Where do I know you from? Oh well who cares! Wanna have a little fun?"

"Uh…sure?" I said knowing this wasn't good.

I walked up and he put his arm around me and we started walking, his friends following. "I know you from somewhere… You're not Victoria's boyfriend right?"

"No…" I replied.

"Good." He grinned. We walked towards the water and nobody else was around, except a girl sitting on the sand. "This is Vanessa….She's feeling…Lonely and wants someone to -talk to. But she won't talk to us. Think you could, uh, talk to her?"

"Uh….ok." I said sitting down noticing everyone was leaving. "Uh, hi, I'm Twister." What was I doing?

Vanessa turned to face me and I noticed her big blue eyes stare me down, her shirt went down far and she had short shorts on, "Hi…" She breathed looking me up and down then laid a hand on my leg.

I felt very uncomfortable at that point and sorta moved, so I wasn't so close. "So…anything you want to talk about?"

"Why talk…Silence is more…exciting." She said leaning onto me. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Vanessa asked running a finger down my chest.

"I uh……" I remembered Melissa, I couldn't let her down. "YES I DO! MY GIRLFRIEND AND BABY DO TOO!" I shouted standing up brushing off the sand.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" The guy asked suddenly appearing.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back realizing what kind of set up this was.

"Don't tell me what to do you little punk!" He shouted pushing me back.

I had it by then and threw the first punch. He glared at me and within minutes we were both on the ground. Finally he took hold on my shirt bringing me up to my feet.

"Why don't you just get out of here loser!" He shouted shoving me back.

I fell, falling on the wet sand, I felt a terrible pain through my left hand as I fell on a rock. I watched everyone walk away then slowly got up. I made sure to avoid them as I walked towards the fire.

Suddenly I saw some one familiar, I blinked not believing my eyes. It couldn't be… It was.

I slowly walked up, "Hey Lars…" I said quietly.

Lars slowly looked up from his bottle, "Twister? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…I don't know…." I replied looking down.

"What do you want now!" Lars asked suddenly turning cold.

"I, I… Just wanted you to come home!" I replied.

Lars eyes slightly warmed then turned icy. "No."

I felt lost, beyond crying. "Why?" Was all I could ask.

"Why would you care? I thought you never wanted to see me again!" Lars said near shouting.

"I just want you to come home….I need you bro." I said.

"I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around. Why don't you just go home!" Lars told me. "Cause your pain is driving me crazy, and I can't help you fix yourself. Your making me insane."

I stood there unable to talk, not paying attention to anything around me. Lars took another drink and I noticed a cut across his wrist.

"W-What happened to your wrist?" I asked.

The coldness left Lars eyes for a second as he looked at his wrist, "NOTHING! It's - It's not like you care. Just go home, you don't need to be here!" Lars shouted at me.

I felt water rush to my eyes then pushed it back suddenly feeling angry, "FINE! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO COME HOME CAUSE I FREAKIN' MISSED YOU! BUT I GUESS THAT WAS TO MUCH TO ASK YOU FOR!" I stomped away not bothering to look back. I couldn't tell if I was more hurt, or more angry. Maybe I was so hurt I was angry…. I didn't know, I didn't know anything except my hero had let me down…..

I walked slowly back to my SUV, got in, and drove home.

When I got back I noticed Reggie's light was on and she was sitting in the window writing. She looked down and waved smiling, I waved back. Reggie motioned for me to come over and I shook my head. Reg frowned and motioned again, I shook my head but started walking across the street.

I quietly opened the Rocket's door since they had gotten so used to me, they had told me to just come in and not bother with knocking anymore. It was the same with Sam. I did stop to knock on Reggie's door though, with her being a girl and all. It looked like most of the Rocket's were asleep already.

"Hey…" Reggie quietly said opening the door.

"Hey…" I said walking in and sitting in a chair. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Otto went to bed hours ago and Ray and Noelani are in their room. So I decided to write." Reggie said taking her place back on her window seat. "What about you? You seem bummed."

"Its…." I looked into Reggie's face, the girl who had been my "babysitter" when I was younger, who could solve all my problems, and was always there. The girl who chose right over wrong, who always spoke the truth, who was there no matter what. "Ah, I'm just tried…"

"Something's bothering you," Reggie replied. "I can tell."

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" I asked out of nowhere.

Reggie looked at me funny, "What are you talking about?"

"The baby." I replied leaning back on my elbows.

"What do you want?" Reggie asked.

I stopped to think, "I don't know, a boy would be fun. I could take him out and teach him how to play football, and we could do guy stuff together. But a girl would be good too, she'd be cute like Melissa…" I paused, "Reg, if it is a girl, do you know who I want her to be like?" Reggie shook her head. "You."

It was silent a few minutes and Reggie looked down at her paper again, seeming to write something down. I assumed she was either ignoring me or didn't really care and had forgotten already.

Reggie looked up, "Why me?"

The words shocked me, I didn't know a better girl in all of Ocean Shores, much less anywhere else. "Cause…Your perfect."

Reggie looked at me sarcastically, "Ha! Yeah right!" She spat laughing at me.

I felt a bit offended, "Reggie you are."

Reggie laughed still, "Prove it!"

"Who was there when Otto broke his leg? Who always told me if I needed to talk I could talk to them? Who took care of Otto like a mother until Noelani came? Who never let the worst of things ruin everything? Who always worked things out when we were mad? Who always-"

"OK! Ok, I get it…." Reggie cut me off. It became quiet again…

I looked at the clock on Reggie's nightstand noticing a framed picture of Lars. "It's late…I better go home." I said standing up.

"Ok." Reggie replied uncurling from her spot.

"Thanks for listening Reg…" I said with my hand on the doorknob.

"No problem Twist….And…" Reggie looked down.

"And what?" I asked.

"And thanks for believing in me."

I smiled, "No problame-o Rocket Girl." I gave Reggie a quick hug and left.

I felt a lot better walking across the street, I couldn't believe I had helped some one. I mean me; Twister Rodriguez had made someone else feel better…


	14. Sorry

hey guys, sorry im so slow on updating but i havent even started on the next chapter...i know im lazy.. lol - but im gonna try and work on it tonight ...hopefully. lol anyways... oh btw thanks for the reviews guys! it really helps to know what your guys' opinions are!

_Chapter 14 Sorry_

Twisters POV

I felt around for my phone not bothering to open my eyes. Finally I found my ringing phone.

"…Hello?" I sleepily answered.

"Uh, hey Twister." A girl replied from the other end.

"Melissa?" I asked trying to open my heavy eyes. "What…What time is it?"

Melissa laughed slightly, "It's 9:00A.M."

"Oh…" I replied finally opening my eyes to the brightness shining through my window.

"Um…" Melissa started nervously, "Are - are your parents home?"

"No, is something wrong?" I asked thinking of the worst.

"No!" She answered quickly, "No, just someone wants to talk to you."

Someone wanted to talk to me? Who? Oh man, hopefully not her parents… But I doubted it was them. "Ok…Who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. Just that they'll be there in a few minutes." Melissa replied. "Ok I have to go, call me later?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Bye Twist."

"Bye Melissa." I said hanging up the phone. Who would want to talk to me that would have Melissa call to make sure my parents weren't home?

I got up and straightened up for my mystery person. I just could not figure it out and it was killing me. I didn't really know any of Melissa's friends except the ones I had met at the beach and Emily - Melissa's best friend.

I went downstairs noticing how quiet it was with just me around. I sat down on the couch to watch TV and wait for the mystery person. As much I was dying to know who it was in the back of my head I was thinking how good it would feel if Lars would tackle me right now. It still hadn't hit me he was never coming home again.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, I hopped up and went to the door the suspense killing me.

My mouth dropped open when I opened the door, I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes iced over. Inside I felt my heart drop, although I wasn't going to show it, not now.

"Uh…Hey bro…." Lars said trying to grin, his eyes filled with guilt.

"I thought you didn't wanna see me? I thought I had to many problems!" I replied coldly.

"Can…Can I come in Twister?" Lars asked as if he had never lived here.

I stood there for a minute then moved back holding the door open. Lars walked in and went into the living room sitting in his favorite chair. I followed watching his every move and sat across the room from him.

"I…I…" Lars said hesitantly looking around then down at his shoes. Lars looked up at me with empty eyes and I glared back at him.

"No, I don't hate you, don't wanna fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you. Cause you took this too far." I said.

"I'm sorry." Lars said getting up and walking out. I was shocked he gave up that easy, I slowly got up and followed.

Lars was sitting on the bench outside playing with a knife, when I stepped out he quickly put the knife back in his pocket and looked to the ground.

"No Lars….I - I - I'm s-sorry…." I said leaning against the house.

Lars sighed, "Your just my little bro, I want the best for you. I don't want you to have to go through this. And when you told me you never wanted to see me again I figured you'd be better off without me around." He replied not looking up once.

Suddenly I felt very guilty, I should have never said those things to Lars. It was wrong of me to say that when I didn't mean it. Lars looked up and kinda nodded then looked back down.

"No I mean it Lars, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things." I said quickly. It became silent again. "Forgive me - bro?" I asked unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Lars looked at me again, I held my breath dreading the answer. Then Lars smiled, "Yeah, come here." He said. I went over and sat next to him on the bench. "You're my little bro, of course I forgive you. What kinda heartless fool do you think I am?" Lars said putting an arm around me then switching into a head lock.

"Ok! Ok!" I said struggling to free myself. Lars let go and we just sat there. After a few minutes I broke the silence. "Reg is out of the hospital."

"You think she'll forgive me?" Lars asked.

"I never told her you were gone." I replied.

"Oh…." Lars said quietly. "But do you think she'll forgive me?"

I looked at Lars like he was insane, "What are you talking about? I just told you she doesn't know you were ever gone."

"No." Lars said. He took a deep breath, "For that happening to her, if I hadn't let her drink…If I hadn't took her to that club, if I had just got her out of there….."

"Dude its not your fault. Reggie never said anything about it even, of course she'll forgive you." I said surprised at that. I noticed again out of the corner of my eye the cut on Lars wrist. "What happened?" I said more than asked.

Lars quickly pulled his sleeve back down. "Nothing, its nothing." It was silent again. "So Reggie's home?"

"Yeah, Noelani is out shopping probably, Ray's at the shack, and who knows where Otto is. But Reg is home." I replied.

"Ok, thanks bro." Lars said then got up walking down the driveway.

---------Reggie's POV-------

"There is NOTHING on TV…." I groaned sitting on the couch still in my pajama's. Everyone was gone, even Otto. And I was stuck home because Ray didn't think I was well enough to go anywhere unless Otto drove and I was sitting down, even then he kept cautioning us about the heat. Besides…There was no way I was getting in the car with Otto.

There was a knock on the door and I groaned as I got up to answer it, I had no idea who it was. I mean Sam and Twister just let themselves inside without knocking anymore.

I gasped alittle to find Lars standing there with his head down, then a smile crossed my face. "Hey Lars." I said opening the door more.

"Hey…" Lars replied but didn't move to come inside.

"…You wanna come in?" I asked feeling uncomfortable knowing something was wrong with Lars.

Lars looked up and looked me over, "You shouldn't be up." He said walking in.

"I'm fine, it was just alittle bump." I said walking back to the couch. Lars just leaned against the wall. "…Is…Is there something wrong?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Lars looked me in the eye then looked down, "I'm sorry Regina." He replied slowly.

"S-s-sorry for what?" I asked confused and afraid of the answer.

Lars sighed and sat next to me putting his face in his hands. "For everything." He mumbled then looked up looking at me again. "That I let that happen to you, I was stupid about everything."

"Lars…It's not your faul-" I started.

"I ran off after you went into the hospital. I thought everyone would be better off without me around… Then Twister came looking for me.. And I blew him off…" Lars said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Reg, I really am. I just don't know what to do…"

"Lars," I said firmly. "This isn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone." Lars slowly pulled up his sleeve revealing his bandaged wrist. I stopped and gasped.

"I'm sorry…" Lars whispered.

I sat there stunned, water filling my eyes, Lars just stared at the ground. I slowly reached out taking his hand and looking his wrist over then looked back up at Lars face. Suddenly I found myself hugging him and crying. Lars held me tight, gently rubbing my back.

After a few minutes I looked up at Lars face, I reached up and wiped away his tears. "It's ok…" I said shakily. I laid my head down against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Lars gently lifted my face, up toward his, "But I…." He said.

I sat up again, "Lars Rodriguez, I love you. It scares me to think you would ever do such a thing. I would never turn you away, if you ever wanna talk…"

Lars slowly leaned in and kissed me, "I love you Regina Rocket….." Lars whispered in my ear.


	15. Just Bored

hey guys, im sorry this is taking so long just havent felt like writing alot lately.

Chapter 15 Just Bored

_Otto's POV_

I pulled into Twister's drive way and honked my horn, why get out and knock on the door? I mean that is what horns are for right?

I waited a few minutes before honking again, then looked over at Twist's SUV still parked out front. Where could he be? Maybe he was over with Reggie or something…. I pulled out and pulled into my drive way. I grabbed a plastic bag with the Wal-greens label on it and walked in thru the back door.

"Anybody home?" I called out. I walked into the living room where Reggie was asleep on the couch. I smiled glad that she was ok and pulled her blanket over her a bit more, sitting the bag of a few things she had asked for on the table.

After throwing my shoes off in the hall I ran upstairs to grab my board and gear. I opened my door finding my room empty, "I guess Twist isn't here…..Wonder where he could be…" I wondered to myself. I quickly ran back downstairs glancing at Reggie one more time as she peacefully slept, then quietly went back out the door again.

I skated over and knocked on Twister's door again, still not getting an answer. "Ugh! Fine I'll go see if Sam's home!" I growled to myself crossing the street again.

I knocked on Sam's door waiting impatiently, finally I heard faint footsteps.

Sarah opened the door, "Otto!" She squealed and ran out hugging my legs. "Will you play with me? Sammy's being mean and playing nerdy games again, just like you said!"

"Sarah I thought I told you not to open the door unless me, Mom, or Dad are with you!" Sam said walking down the hall towards the open door.

"But it's just Otto…" Sarah sighed hanging from one of my pockets.

"What would you have done if it was a bad person?" Sam asked obviously tired of arguing with his younger sister.

"Otto's not bad!" Sarah replied glaring at Sam.

"Hey Otto…" Sam sighed. "Whats up? Wanna come in?"

"Sure." I replied following Sam with Sarah skipping beside me.

"Man, I am soo bored. There's like nothing to do, Reggie's asleep - again. I don't know where Twist is…." I said flopping down on the couch.

"I thought I saw Lars truck outside not long ago." Sam said returning from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

Sarah stopped messing with my skateboard and ran over to Sam. "I want some Sammy! I want some too!"

"Here," Sam said handing Sarah a handful, "Now go play." Sarah ran off down the hall to her room while Sam sat down.

"Lars? But I thought he left?" I questioned, not really caring either way.

"Big, black, truck." Sam said stuffing another chip in his mouth. "Not sure if it was him though."

"Whatever." I replied. "Wanna go skate MadTown?"

"Can't, baby duty." Sam answered.

"UGH!" I growled trying not to explode. "Why is everyone doing something besides ME?"

"I'll trade you, keeping an eye on Reggie can't be nearly as bad as watching Sarah." Sam laughed.

I growled again, "No thanks…." I sighed, "Get the pip-squeak ready, I guess we can go to the Shack at least."

Sam laughed again, "YOU get her ready, me convincing her to get her shoes on is like Twister getting all A's."

"Here." I said tossing Sam my board as he quickly sat his chips down trying to not squish them. I walked down the hall noticing several pictures of Sam and Sarah, not to mention Sam's mom and step dad. I walked into the girly childish room.

"Sarah…" I sat squatting next to her, "How about you put on your shoes and we go for alittle ride then get milkshakes."

Sarah looked up at me her eyes gleaming, "No." She replied then laughed turning back to her dolls.

"Come on, won't you put your shoes on for me? Your best friend?" I asked trying to look nice, I didn't see how Sam could stand this.

"Only if you let me ride your skateboard!" Sarah offered.

"What!" I asked standing up, "No way!"

Sarah frowned and water started to fill her eyes, "For your best friend….?" She pleaded crawling over and laying her head on my shoe.

"Ugh!" I said under my breath almost stomping my foot but didn't because I didn't wanna step on the kid. I picked Sarah up, and grabbed her shoes then walked out of the room.

"Ok lets go." I said walking towards the door.

"How did you get her shoes on so fast?" Sam asked following.

I turned around and smiled, "I just have a way with kids."

"Otto her shoes aren't on, Mom will kill me if she knew I took Sarah outside without her shoes on." Sam whined.

"Good point." I replied sitting the tiny shoes in Sarah's lap. "There. Shoe's on. Let's go."

"Otto…That's not what I meant." Sam continued to whine as he followed me.

"Nobody said where the shoes had to be, besides its not like she's walking around." I answered walking out to the side walk.

"No shoes! No Shoes!" Sarah cheered, wiggling around.

"So your gonna carry her everywhere?" Sam asked picking up a car seat.

"It's just the shack Sammy, how many germs are gonna be in a little fast food restaurant? Can we go now?" I replied getting tired of this.

After finally getting Sarah buckled in, I pulled out of the cul-de-sac.

"Man, it's gonna suck when Melissa has that baby, Twist will never have time to hang out or anything." I said randomly.

"Now you see why I'm waiting." Sam replied.

"Waiting?" I squeaked, I hated when my voice still did that.

Sam turned about 20 different shades of pink and red. "Before I ask Danielle out."

"What is it with people lately!" I asked almost running a stop sign. "First Twist, then Reggie, and now you?"

"Otto you have a girlfriend too." Sam reminded me.

I smirked, "Oh yeah…Well it's just weird." It was slight for a few minutes. "Danielle Carlson?" I asked.

Sam turned red again, "Yeah…" He whimpered.

"Dude, she's cute, I would so go on a date with her." I replied. Danielle was only about 5 foot, she had shoulder length light brown hair, and grayish blue eyes, she didn't date many guys but was involved with a lot of school stuff. Sam sighed smacking his forehead. "What?" I asked confused.

"Ok, now just sit right there." I said sitting Sarah at the counter.

"Hey Rocket Boy, Sammy, and Sarah." Ray said.

"Heyyyy little cuzzes, what'll it be?" Tito asked from the grill.

While Sam and Sarah argued over what to eat I ordered and started talking to dad about the cabin. "So when are we going Raymundo?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to put it off for alittle because of your sister." Ray replied.

"What! Man, that's so lame." I said.

"Rocket boy…" Raymundo said glaring at me.

"Reggie's fine, she's been watching TV all day, she can do that there can't she?"

"Look Otto, we're waiting until Reggie has recovered more - end of subject." Dad stated.

_Reggie's POV_

When I woke up Otto was sitting on the floor playing with his Xbox, I could hear the upstairs shower, and smell supper cooking in the kitchen.

"Uhh….What time is it Otto?" I asked.

"Like five, you've been asleep forever! And dad wouldn't even let me sit on the couch." Otto said pausing the game and getting up. He sat right in front of me and started playing again.

I laid my head back down thinking about how impossible Otto was. I then remembered earlier before I fell asleep; Lars had been sitting next to me, his arms around me. It made me wonder how he had got up without waking me at all and slipped out.

I yawned and stretched pushing Otto off the couch while doing so.

"REG-GIE…" Otto growled getting up sitting on the other side of the couch. I just smiled as I curled back up remembering Lars being here.


	16. Money and Visitors

Hey guys, so sorry its taking so long to update but i've had alot going on and Im back in school now. I'll try to keep updated as much as i can. thanks for the reviews btw!

_Chapter 16 Money and Visitors _

Twister's POV

"Are mom and dad mad at me?" Lars asked as we waited for the light to change.

"I don't know…" I replied looking out the window. "I ended up freaking out and telling them everything."

"Everything?" Lars questioned.

"Everything." I repeated sighing. Lars and me had agreed to go out to get food or something and just hang out. "Melissa and the baby, me drunk, me yelling at you.. Everything."

"What'd they say?" Lars asked.

"Mom said the next morning that they decided I'd had it bad enough." I replied, I still didn't like talking about it all.

Finally we pulled up to a little café by the ocean. We both got out and walked in.

Both Lars and mine's jaws dropped when we walked in. A small waiter sat in one of the booths with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down. Lars and I walked over to her, I sat next to her and Lars sat on the other side of the table.

"Melissa?" I asked.

"Huh?" She exclaimed lifting her head. "Twist….Lars…. W-What are you doing here?"

"Can't a couple of guys get some food?" Lars said trying to be funny.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah…I just don't feel good - morning sickness." Melissa replied looking pale.

"You shouldn't be working, not right now at least." I told her.

"But we're gonna need to money…." She sighed.

"Sweetie you look sick, I can handle things just take the rest of the day off." Our waiter said walking up.

"No, I need the-" Melissa started.

"Don't worry about the money." I told her then looked at the waiter, "Thanks." I smiled.

Lars and I ordered our food and Melissa got a pepsi.

"I'm not suppose to be here sitting down in my work clothes." Melissa whispered to me.

"Hold on I'll be back." I said getting up. I ran out to Lars truck and grabbed a sweater. I went back inside and put the sweater around Melissa. "There." I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." Melissa replied laying her head on my shoulder.

Lars stared at us for a few minutes then spoke, "Twist is right, you guys will make it. Even if I have to get a job too."

----------Reggie's POV

I slowly woke up to someone banging on the door downstairs, I looked at the clock which read 9:00 AM and groaned.

"Otto……" I called to lazy to get up, "OTTO!" I screamed then sighed, I didn't know what we would do if there was an emergency. I pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs half awake.

I opened the door and gasped, "Ryan! Hailey!"

"Reggie!" The younger girl squealed coming forward hugging me.

"Hey Regina." The boy of about 22 said stepping forward hugging me also.

"What - how…" I said dumbfounded.

"Thought we should come see our old neighbors in O.S." Ryan said grinning, he was quite tall at about 6'2" with dark brown hair and eyes to match and a crocked grin. Hailey was only about 5'1" with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, she was only about 17 being that she was a year younger than Otto.

"Hold on," I said starting to shut the door, "Well come in. I'll be right back." I said leaving the door open and running upstairs.

I flew Otto's door open. "OTTO! Otto wake up!" I said shaking him hard.

Otto moaned, "UGH! What gives!"

"Ryan and Hailey are here!" I said grinning ear to ear.

Otto looked at me oddly, "You hit your head harder than I thought." He said and rolled over.

"Otto…." I said but couldn't help smiling. "Get up!" I said ripping his blanket away.

"REGGIE!" Otto shouted laying there in his boxers.

"Here." I said dropping the blanket back on him, "Come downstairs when your dressed." I told him walking out of the room.

I stopped before I got to the stairs remembering I had just gotten up. I walked back to my room and picked up my brush, after finally getting it to stay in place I looked in the mirror and frowned. I quickly grabbed some clothes and changed. I ran the brush through my hair again. It wasn't my best but it would do, besides what was the big deal? It was just my neighbors I used to play with when I was younger. They had lived in what was now Sam's house and they moved away when Otto was only about 7.

I walked downstairs and found Otto dressed sitting on the couch.

"Took you long enough Reggie." Otto spat.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other side of the couch then smiled at Ryan and Hailey.

"You look beautiful Regina." Ryan said smiling.

I blushed, "Thanks…. But nobody calls me that anymore."

Ryan raised one eyebrow, "But it's such a pretty name. …. Oh well." Hailey sat grinning ear to ear looking like she was ready to scream at any moment.

"When did you guys get to Ocean Shores?" I asked.

"More like why did you come back?" Otto added.

Ryan laughed, "We decided to come back and see you guys, we got in last night but it was late."

"Mom and Dad almost didn't let me come but Ryan convinced them I would be fine." Hailey said.

"Cool…." Otto said. "How long are you guys staying?"

"Well…." Ryan slowly said.

"We were wondering if we could stay here for alittle while, if not we have a couple other friends who still live here." Hailey answered.

"I don't think Raymundo will care, do you Otto?" I asked.

"Psh, he's Raymundo - of course not." Otto said.

"Great." Ryan said looking at me and grinning. I felt the hotness on my face again. "So, lets go see how much the Shores has changed!" Ryan said standing up.


	17. A Slap In The Face

haha... hey guys, so sorry i have not updated in awhile. Been pretty busy with school so im just lazy when i come home lol. Trying to stay updated, I've been working on this chapter for awhile. But anyways I'll quit talking and let you read it. btw thanks for the reviews and to all the faithful readers!

_Chapter 17_

Otto's POV

"Ohhh, look Otto!" Hailey screamed squeezing my arm. I looked the other way at Reggie and sighed. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. Reggie looked at me as if asking for just alittle bit longer to be patient. I huffed and looked back at the roller coaster Hailey was screaming about. I didn't even remember these people, all I knew was this Hailey girl used to have a crush on me and Ryan would watch us all.

"That looks fun, don't you think Otto?" Ryan asked stepping between me and Reggie. "Why don't you girls wait here while me and Otto ride?"

"Excuse me?" Reggie asked obviously not pleased.

"Well with your head injury and all you shouldn't ride something so ruff, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. And as for Hailey, she wouldn't ride anything like that." Ryan replied.

"UGH!" Reggie cried stomping off.

Ryan looked at me confused and I just smiled, "Nice Ryan."

"…Should I go get her?" Ryan asked.

"It's up to you man." I replied. "Come on Hailey, I think I see a stuff bear with your name on it." I walked off with Hailey following me and smirked.

_Reggie's POV_

I climbed down the pier stairs and sat under the pier, putting my knees up and my head on them. Ryan didn't have to treat me like a baby anymore, I was over 18 and probably smarter than him too!

"You ok?" I heard a voice ask. I jumped turning to see Lars, breathing a sigh of relief. "Your not usually under here, your usually out in the sun." Lars pointed out sitting next to me.

I sighed, "I know…"

"Something bothering you?" Lars asked raising an eyebrow.

"YES." I stated clearly. Lars stayed silent. "You remember Ryan and Hailey? They used to live in Sam's house? They came back to visit and Ryan is treating me like a baby again. I don't know how much more I can stand!" I said blowing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

Lars put an arm around me, "You can always come chill with me and Twist. ….Well Twist when he's home. He's been out looking for a job."

I laid my head on Lars shoulder, "I know."

"Reggie. There you are." Ryan said walking under the pier. I sighed again trying not to scream. Ryan stopped alittle startled at seeing Lars, then walked over. "How come you left? I only wanted you to be safe."

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Reggie-" Ryan said bending down and taking my hand.

I lifted my head up, "I SAID I'M FINE! I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him, pulling my hand away and standing. "UGH!" I threw my hands in the air and started to walk away again.

"Reggie…" Lars said running up behind me and taking my arms.

I spun around shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE!" as I slapped him across the face.

Lars just stood there, my mouth fell open at what I just did and Ryan stood in the back ground also shocked. Lars didn't say anything, he just stood there as if he was ready for me to hit him again. I reached out starting to touch him then pulled my hand back.

"I…I…" I stuttered but the words just wouldn't come. Tears filled my eyes as I turned around and ran. I stumbled up the stairs into town pushing people out of my way. Hot tears fell down my cheeks blinding me as I ran straight towards my house. Suddenly I ran into something…someone. I fell to the ground, I didn't bother to look up I just pulled my knees up and cried.

"Reggie." The voice said. "Reg, look at me." It sounded like Twister but my mind was blocking everything out. "REGGIE!" Twister called trying to pulled my arms away so he could lift my head. He finally gave up and put his arms around me. "Reggie what's wrong?" He asked. Twister ran a hand over my hair and I turned wrapping my arms around his neck sobbing.

"Reggie, please tell me whats wrong…" Twister pleaded.

"I…Lars…He…" I sobbed unable to talk.

"What about Lars?" Twister asked calmly.

"I - I - I love him!" I was all I could manage.

"Did Lars break up with you?" Twister asked, I could feel his arms tighten around me alittle.

"NO." I cried.

"Reg, look at me." Twister took my chin lifting my face as tears continued to fall. "What happened?"

"My friends who used to live in Sam's house came back and… and…. I…I JUST wanted to be alone! And… Lars c-came down under the pier and so did Ryan and I got mad at Ryan and when Lars came after me…. I….I…" I started crying again burying my head into Twisters shoulder.

"You what?" Twister asked.

"I slapped him for no reason." I replied. I thought I could feel Twister laugh alittle but wasn't sure.

"Reggie…" Twister held me out at arms length. "Is that what's wrong?" I nodded biting my bottom lip. "It's ok Lars'll forgive you, I know he will." Twister told me hugging me again as I cried alittle more. "Come on, let's go back to my house so you can clean up." Twister said standing pulling me up with him.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked down the street for a few minutes. I choked a little trying not to cry. Twister looked at me and I started crying again.

Twister sighed, "Reg, it's no big deal. Lars loves you, he will forgive you."

I stayed silent wiping away tears. I followed Twister to his house, where I washed my face off in the bathroom. I quietly went back out into the hall and into Twister's room where he was laying on his bed looking at something he was holding. I sat down next to Twister not saying a word.

Twister looked up at me, "You feel better?" He asked. I nodded looking at the object in his hands. Twister smiled, "It's Melissa." He said handing me the picture frame.

"She's pretty." I said handing the picture back.

Twister nodded sitting the picture back on his nightstand, then getting up. "I need to work on my cam alittle but you can stay here." He said sitting at his desk.

I put Twister's pillow against the wall leaning on it, I found myself sinking lower and lower though as I quietly watched Twister work.

Suddenly I jerked awake and looked at Twister who was watching me, he quietly laughed and went back to his cam. I felt my eyes getting heavy again as I tried to stay awake.

Lars POV

"Twist…You got any -" I started walking into Twister's room, I stopped staring at the girl who laid sound asleep on his bed. She looked so innocent and beautiful laying there. She stirred alittle opening her eyes. I felt like my feet were glued to the floor.

Reggie gasped sitting up, quickly trying to soothe her hair out. She looked like she wanted to say something but nothing was said. Suddenly she started crying burying her face in her hands.

I walked over sitting on the bed and hugged her, running my hand over her soft hair. "Shhh…." I whispered kissing the top of her head. "It's ok Reggie…"

"No - it's…Not!" Reggie cried keeping her hands over her face.

"Reggie…" I said gently taking her hands, she refused to move. "Reg…Please listen to me." Reggie let me move her eyes revealing her tear stained face. Despite the redness I couldn't help but think of how innocent and lost she looked. "Now listen…" I said holding her hands in mine while looking into her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Reggie started to cry again, I lifted her head back up. "Shh…Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"I…I… hit you…" Reggie replied quietly tears slipping down her cheeks.

I drew Reggie close to me holding her tight, "Regina Rocket, I love you no matter what. It's ok. Just forget about it."

"But I…" Reggie started.

"Shh." I said putting a finger to her lips. "No more." I looked her in the eye. "Ok?" She nodded slightly. I held her tight again wanting to never let go. "I love you girl." I whispered into her ear.


	18. Forever

_Hey guys! Ugh, Im SO sorry this took forever! But you guys are the most awesome... well "fans"! I love all of your reviews and Im going to try to update more often, Ive just been really busy with English papers so writing in my spare time wasn't that exciting. Well srry about the wait and you guys are awesome!_

****

**Chapter 18 Forever**

Twister's POV

I sighed staring at my wall as I was laying on my bed. It was Thursday, and Saturday we were all leaving to go to the cabin. Reggie had invited Melissa for me since we agreed Melissa needed a break.

I was having one of those moments when I was questioning why everything had happened. Why did this have to happen to me? To Melissa? Why did Lars have to have his problems? Why was Reggie reacting like she was to things?

I jumped as Lars knocked on my door walking into my room.

"Hey bro." Lars said sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Um, hey…" I said glancing at him, sighing again as I looked back to my wall.

"Something wrong?" Lars asked looking at my wall also then back to me.

"No. Just thinking.…." I replied.

I could tell Lars was watching me carefully and avoided looking back at him. I really didn't feel like talking about it at the moment.

"So….uh, you ready for Saturday?" Lars asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I said simply.

"I was thinking about heading over to MadTown, you wanna come with me?" Lars questioned.

"No." I sighed. "Why don't you just leave me alone! You know what's bothering me! So quit acting like you don't know!" I shouted suddenly upset. I got off my bed and headed downstairs going outside, slamming the door behind me I started walking down the street not bothering to look back.

Reggie's POV 

I sat cross legged on my bed looking over the old pictures in an album I had laid out on my bed. I had been looking thru pictures for the last hour or so. They were old pictures, back when Mom was around. Pictures of everyone; Mom, Dad, Otto, Twister, Lars, Ryan, Hailey, Tito, and me of course.

I looked up as my door opened and Otto walked in.

"Oh now that your 18 you don't have to knock on doors before coming in do you?" I said sarcastically.

Otto glared at me for a few seconds, "Hailey, Ryan and me are going down to the beach, we wanted to know if you wanted to go?"

I thought for a minute, Ryan had pretty much gotten over the scene with Lars but I wasn't sure if I was over it or not. "Sure.." I replied reluctantly. "Shut my door so I can change -- and **knock** next time." I got up to lock my door just incase after Otto shut it.

I quickly changed into my swimsuit, putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top over it. I grabbed a towel then headed downstairs.

Otto and Ryan were on the couch when I got downstairs. They were talking and laughing over something.

"Hailey's still getting ready." Otto said noticing me.

"She probably has to do her hair and makeup." Ryan added alittle sarcastically. Both boys started laughing at that comment.

"_Oh no! My hair is wet, and I'm all sandy!" _Otto mimicked.

"Shut up _Oswald_! If I remember correct, who used to be worried about messing _his _hair up?" I stated glaring at the boy.

"Chill Reg, we're just messing around." Otto said sitting back, placing his eyes on the tv screen again.

Ryan continued to watch me though, I shifted alittle uncomfortably. "….Have you seen Twist lately Otto?" I asked trying to avoid Ryan.

"No he's always either sitting in his room alone or with that Melissa chick." Otto replied not bothering to even look at me.

"Well maybe you should hang out with him more so he's not alone, being he is your **best bro**." I stated as Ryan finally looked away.

"He's always depressed, he never wants to do anything! Reg, chill, your getting all upset over nothing." Otto said giving me a funny look.

"Ugh." I said under my breath looking out the window. Otto rolled his eyes and started flipping through tv channels.

"I'm ready!" Hailey said bouncing down the stairs.

"Finally." Ryan teased as the boys stood up.

We all walked outside and put our boards in Otto's truck. As Ryan and Hailey climbed in, Otto gave me another weird look.

"Reg if your gonna get all butt hurt over something stupid why don't you just go hang out with Twister yourself?" Otto asked.

"I'm not being butt hurt Otto. I just think you should support Twister when he needs you there!" I replied.

"I am here! He knows my number!" Otto complained.

"Ugh! Just forget it!" I said climbing in the back seat with Hailey.

I was silent the whole way to the beach as the others talked and laughed. Otto would give me a weird look every now and then but never made any more comments.

"I think I'm just going to lie out in the sun." Hailey said laying out her towel on the warm sand.

"Are you going to surf with us Reggie?" Ryan asked looking at me, I felt uncomfortable again as he watched me.

"Uh, I think… I'm just gonna walk around alittle…" I replied. Otto glared at me.

"Ok, well you two have fun and be careful." Ryan said as the boys headed towards the water.

I glanced over at Hailey who was laying out already. I looked towards the right noticing a bunch of other people, then to the left which had hardly any people and beyond them a cove. I started off in that direction walking slowly thinking to myself.

After awhile I was far enough to where I couldn't hear the voices but I could see the people. I sat down on the warm sand watching the waves roll in, I just couldn't understand why things had changed and were so confusing now…

Twister's POV

"They just don't understand." I said rolling over onto my back in the cool grass. I had picked up Melissa and we were at a shady park sitting under a tree. Melissa sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms over her knees and her head rested on her arms.

Melissa was quiet for a moment looking off across the park. I watched her thinking of how beautiful she looked sitting there, with her soft brown eyes and hair that lightly framed around her face. "I know…" She finally replied. Then she looked at me teasingly, "Let's say we forget all this and go get some ice cream and have some fun."

I smiled at her and got up reaching my hands out to help her up, she took my hands and I pulled her up and then close to me. "I love you." I said leaning my head against hers, I then placed a hand over her stomach, "I love both of you." I kissed Melissa then let her go, taking her hand we walked back to my car.

"Twister…?" Melissa questioned as we drove towards the pier. "Will you love me still when I'm fat?"

I laughed, "You'll never be fat!" and rolled my eyes. Melissa smiled and hit my arm. "DON'T!" I teased her. "You want us to have a wreak and die?"

"Oh please!" Melissa then rolled her eyes looking out the window then back at me. "I mean I'm only two, almost three, months pregnant right now, the baby is going to get bigger."

"I'll always love you." I replied watching for a red light to turn green.

Melissa was quiet after that placing a hand over her stomach. She stayed quiet for about 10 minutes seeming like she was in another world.

"Are… you ok?" I asked alittle uneasy.

Melissa looked up at me her eyes filled with warmth, "I can feel the baby move…" She smiled.

I relaxed after that and soon we were parked, we walked down the pier hand in hand. As I watched Melissa I knew this was the girl I wanted to be with forever.


	19. Started With A Kiss

_Yes amazing, I'm actually starting to keep this updated! Well thanks guys for the reviews! This chapter is probably the longest so far. I know that Reggie is a bit different, but it will probably begin to show more why, maybe lol. So to put it simple, she's growing up, she's confused and has all this going on which is not helping especially since her and Twister are really good friends._

**Chapter 19 Started Out With A Kiss**

Reggie's POV

"Oswald Ray Rocket!" I had walked back up from my quiet place to find Otto and Hailey making out. "UGH!" I watched as Ryan looked at me with humor in his eyes, Hailey seemed pleased and Otto didn't seem to care at all.

"What, I'm not doing anything wrong!" Otto complained not moving at all from Hailey.

"Yeah, I'm sure Julie would think the same thing." I stated glaring at Otto.

At that Otto turned slightly red against his dark tan, he let go of Hailey and sat back pouting. "What does she care." He mumbled blowing it off. Hailey sat back quietly not sure what to do. Otto huffed "I'm ready to leave, we've been waiting on you Reg. Let's go." Otto got up grabbing his board and headed for his truck. Hailey quickly got up grabbing her stuff and followed Otto.

I started to follow them being I hadn't brought anything from the truck with me when suddenly Ryan who had been laying out in the sun grabbed my ankle.

Ryan rolled onto his stomach and looked up at me, "Your legs are smooth, shave this morning?" He grinned up at me rubbing my leg with his other hand.

"It's none of your business now is it?" I replied sarcastically.

"Come on Reg, I'm just joking with you. You've grown stubborn since I last heard from you." Ryan moved his hand to my thigh. "You know you can trust me."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Otto's waiting."

"Your right," Ryan said taking his hands off me. "Let's go."

I gladly walked towards the truck, but wasn't happy with the fact that Ryan was walking right next to me. Every once in awhile he'd give me these little grins.

Otto and Hailey were kissing again when we walked up. I walked past them and climbed into the back seat wanting to just go home and be alone. I crossed my arms and waited impatiently.

Ryan climbed into the back seat also as Otto got in the drivers seat and Hailey hopped into the passenger seat.. They all seemed happy as I sat in my corner. I should have never came with them.

Ryan looked at me with his grin again, "Reggie you look so cute when you pout." He moved over on the seat next to me.

I continued to sit mad, as Otto started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Your fiery eyes, golden complexion…. Soft lips…" Ryan started to lean in as if to kiss me.

I leaned back against the seat as his face got closer to mine, I then placed my hands on him slightly pushing him away. I began to panic and felt ready to cry, "Stop…!" I begged.

Ryan sat back and laughed, "Like I was really going to kiss you!" Otto and Hailey began to laugh also.

Losing control tears started to roll down my face. "Otto stop the car!" I screamed.

"He was just joking Reg, you're the one who needs to chill." Otto said as he kept driving.

"Otto please stop!" I said crying harder. Ryan looked at me concerned and started to put his arm around me. "Don't touch me!"

Ryan pulled back and looked up at Otto, "I think you better stop."

Otto looked in his rear view mirror at me and slowly pulled over. "Reggie…." Otto asked a bit concerned.

I opened the door choking and wiping away tears. I slammed the door and started to walk away almost tripping over a rock.

Otto got out and started to walk after me, I kept walking not looking back. "Reggie, we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to talk about." I stopped walking standing there, my whole body was shaking and I kept crying.

I could tell Otto had walked far enough that he was able to touch me but he didn't come any closer. "It was just a joke."

"Leave me alone!" I said coldly as I felt my body shake harder. I wasn't sure if I was hurt or mad.

"If that's what you want…" I listened as I heard Otto's footsteps going back to his truck, I heard the door shut and the truck pulled away.

I waited a minute until I was sure I was out of site, I then walked over to a big rock and sat down. I then started crying even harder. I knew I was hurt now, I couldn't believe Otto just left me like that. It was still a mile or two to town and it was getting late. I cried the sobs shaking my body.

I heard a car coming but it was from the other direction, so I knew it wasn't Otto coming back. I was a bit from the road and wasn't that noticeable. The car passed and I could tell they had stopped and turned around, the car slowly pulled up close to where I was. I kept crying my face in my arms, I wasn't bothered with who it was or what they wanted.

There was something familiar about the footsteps and something giving me a peace to not look up. I knew as they sat beside me it was Lars. I continued to cry not looking at him.

Lars sat quietly next to me, he didn't reach out and hold me nor did he say anything. I cried for another 10 minutes then everything fell silent. Every now and then I would sniff, Lars continued to sit next to me quietly.

Another 8 minutes passed and Lars spoke softly, "Ready to talk?"

I shook my head just the thoughts of what happened bringing tears back.

"How did you get here?" Lars asked. "You didn't walk did you?"

I shook my head again. It was quiet again for a few minutes, "Otto left me."

I looked over at Lars and saw anger rising in him, his voice was calm and upset at the same time when he spoke, "Why did he leave you here? It's going to be dark soon."

"I wanted to be left." Silence fell between us again. A cool breeze blew by making my wet face cold, I didn't move a muscle though.

Lars placed his arms around me holding me close to his warm body, I buried my head into his chest and heard him sigh.

"It'll be ok…" Lars said quietly. "I won't let anyone hurt you." His grip tightened making me feel safe.

"Let's get you home, it's getting cold out here." Lars stood up taking his jacket off placing it around me as I stood up. Lars kept his arm around me as we talked to his truck, he opened the door for me and I got in. Lars shut the door and walked around getting in the drivers side.

Lars placed the keys in and started to start the truck then looked at me. Lars leaned over placing a hand under my chin and pulled me towards him, we softly kissed. As we pulled back apart Lars looked into my eyes, "Your beautiful Reggie Rocket." Then Lars started the truck and drove towards home.

I pulled Lars jacket closer around me, it was a silent trip. Every now and then a tear would manage to fall down, my head hurt with all the thoughts. I watched out the window as Ocean Shores was turning on lights getting ready for the night. Lars looked over at me and turned on the heater.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, "You gonna be ok?" Lars asked. I nodded my head. "Do you want to go home?" I stayed motionless this time, on one hand I wanted to go home and lock myself in my room, on the other hand I didn't want to face everyone.

Lars pulled out his cell phone, "Call your dad and tell him your gonna hang out with Twist and me for awhile."

I took the phone willingly and called the house. Noelani answered.

"Is Ray there?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Yes, hold on Reggie…" There was a pause and then she sat the phone down. A few minutes later Raymundo picked up the phone, "Yeah Reg? You ok?"

"I'm fine dad." I replied.

"Otto is in big trouble for leaving you." Ray paused. "Where are you?"

"It's ok, it's not his fault. I'm with Lars." I hurried on before Ray could say anything, "I'm going over to Twister's, I'll be home later ok?"

Ray paused again, "Alright sweetheart, be safe."

"I will, bye Dad." I replied.

"Bye Reggie."

I handed Lars his phone back, Lars already knew without me saying anything that my dad had said ok. I pulled Lars jacket closer, I inhaled the scent liking it very much.

Lars reached to turn up the heater even more. "No it's ok." I said. Lars looked at me and for the first time since we left for the beach that morning I smiled. Lars smiled at me and seemed to relax alittle.

Soon we pulled up into Lars driveway, I looked over taking in what all lights were on in my house across the street.

"Don't pay attention to them." Lars said picking up his stuff.

I opened the door and hopped out, then walked around to Lars, who put his arm around me and walked me to the door. Lars opened the front door warm fresh air floated out into the night sky. Mrs. Rodriguez turned and smiled. I managed a weak smile back feeling very fake.

"Are you ok baby?" Mrs. Rodriguez said looking at me.

"I'm fine mom." Lars teased, this time I smiled with more feeling.

"Not you Lars, I was referring to Reggie." Mrs. Rodriguez smiled at her son then returned her look to me.

"I'm ok." I replied, I felt Lars grip on my shoulder tighten and he pull me closer to him.

"Of course she's ok, she's with me." Lars said teasing again, "Is it ok if she stays over with me and Twist for awhile?"

"Raymundo knows you have his daughter right?" Mrs. Rodriguez teased back. "Of course it's ok if Reggie stays over, she's always welcome here. Twister is upstairs in his room."

"Alright thanks mom!" Lars led me over to the stairs then took my hand as we walked up.

Lars knocked on Twisters door then waited for a reply.

"Yeah?" Twister shouted.

Lars opened the door and we stepped in, Twister looked at Lars then looked at me. Twister looked me over taking everything in as he noticed that something wasn't quite right.


	20. Almost Like Home

_hey guys, so sorry for not updating. i suck at updating now that i have a life besides being on the computer. im really trying to keep this going cause i have ideas... i just need to sit and write them out. but anyways, those of you who reviewed are awesome! thanks guy 3_

**Chapter 20**

Twister's POV

I was surprised to see Reggie standing there with Lars wearing his jacket. Reggie didn't look right either, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Reg just needs to chill over here for awhile." Lars said not bothering to explain anything else. I looked at Reggie again, she looked down at the ground avoiding looking at me. "You wanna hang out with us?" Lars questioned.

"Yeah," I replied. "Is there something up Reg?"

"Just Otto." Reggie said.

Lars put his arm around Reggie pulling her close to him, "Cheer up." He said quietly to her.

Seeing that made me feel a bit weird, I was used to Reggie coming to me with her problems about Otto. She used to always open up to me or at least Sam. But it made me feel almost jealous to see Lars holding Reggie and to know that he knew her secret and I didn't. "You can sit Reg." I said shaking off those thoughts of…. Well… jealously.

Reggie came over to my bed, sitting up at the top with me. She looked down at the paper in my hand, "What are you drawing Twist?"

I looked down at my paper, there was a shaded heart in the middle with the rest of the paper drawn to look like it had been thorn and put back together. In the middle of the heart were mine and Melissa's names, at a few places there were cracks in the heart. "Just… something." I turned the paper over.

Reggie looked at me with a look that I knew meant she wanted to know and was going to ask later. At that point Lars came over and sat next to Reggie. "So are you guys ready for this weekend?"

"Oh man! That means I need to pack tomorrow!" I complained realizing I didn't have much time.

Reggie laughed, "You don't need your whole room, I doubt you'll need anything but clothes and your dirt board."

"You won't need your puppy." Lars teased.

"I didn't have a puppy…" I grumbled.

"How about we watch a movie?" Reggie asked to keep us from arguing any farther.

"Didn't you just get a new movie the other day Lars?" I asked looking over at Lars.

Lars got a blank look on his face for a minute thinking, "Oh yeah, let me go get it." Lars got up and went off to his room.

I looked over at Reggie who was sitting right next to me, "Are you going to tell me?"

Reggie looked down and I noticed she looked about ready to cry, I realized that's what was out of place - she had been crying. "Ryan tried to kiss me and said he was just pretending then everyone started laughing and I freaked out made Otto pull over and then he just left me there. I would still be walking if Lars hadn't of came by." Reggie said quietly a tear falling down her face, she sniffed and wiped it away.

I put my arm around Reggie, "Ignore him, he's being a jerk."

"I know…" Reggie sniffed.

Lars came back in at that moment, he looked at Reggie a bit worried then looked at me questionly. I gave him a look that she would be ok and he went to put the movie in my DVD player.

I grabbed one of my pillows and went to lay at the foot of my bed, Reggie who had also taken one of my pillows came up and laid next to me. Lars finished turning the movie on and having brought his own pillow laid next to Reggie.

Reggie stayed very quiet while me and Lars laughed at certain parts of the movie. After an hour into the movie I looked over and noticed Reg had fallen asleep. Lars was still watching the movie, seeming to not notice Reggie, looking half asleep himself.

"Lars." I whispered. Lars looked over at me sleepily, I nodded at Reggie. Lars smiled pulling a blanket we had pulled over us all up a little on her then laid his head back down going back to the movie.

I looked at Reggie a few more minutes, she looked stressed still but seemed to be more at peace. I thought about how she looked like an angel, but it was more like a guardian angel because she was like an older sister to me.

Another 30 minutes later I was beginning to fall asleep, I looked over to see if Lars just wanted to turn the movie off but noticed he had fallen asleep too. I sighed and carefully got off my bed and went to go get the house phone.

I called over to the Rockets, it rang twice then Otto answered.

"Reg is gonna stay the night over here ok?" I stated.

"Dude she can come home, it was just a joke she doesn't have to take things so hard." Otto replied a bit harshly.

"Why don't you quit giving her a hard time and grow up so you can be nicer to her?" I shot back. "She doesn't feel like coming home." I hung up the phone and went back to my room. I knew my mom wouldn't care if Reg spent the night if she was with both me and Lars plus Reggie was like family.

I looked at Reggie and Lars sound asleep on my bed, I could tell Lars had his arm around Reggie's waist. I went over to my closet and pulled out a sleeping bag dragging it out onto my floor, I grabbed another blanket near my bed, then picking up my pillow laid down on the ground to go to sleep.

Reggie's POV

I woke up the next morning noticing something was out of place but it felt fine. I became more aware of where I was as I woke up but refused to fully wake up. I moved alittle noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday, then I realized I wasn't the only one in the bed. I remembered I had fell asleep watching a movie with Twister and Lars. I dared to open my eyes to see whose arm was around me and whose hand was on my chest, I knew they were behind me. I looked to see there was nobody on that side of me and that had been the side Twister was on. I started to move more to on my stomach to make sure it was Lars next to me, I felt the grip tighten and was sure it was Lars. His grip loosened a bit and I looked over at him, he was half awake but smiled at me.

I smiled back, Lars pulled me close and kissed me softly. Lars started to rub my side then realizing where his hand was stopped for a minute, he smirked at me and moved his hand farther down so that it was on my lower ribs. He pulled me up next to him, I gladly cuddled up next to him inhaling the scent of his shirt.

Just then Twister stepped out of his bathroom wearing just jeans looking as if he just got out of the shower.

"Man it's about time you guys woke up!" Twister stated, "Now get out of my bed!" He grinned watching us.

I sat up pulling the blanket around me sleepily, and Lars pulled me back down a few minutes later. I closed my eyes pulling the blanket over my head.

Suddenly the blanket was pulled off and I felt the cool morning air, I looked up to see Twister standing above me holding the blanket. I smiled and rolled over burying my face into a pillow. Beside me I felt Lars sit up on the bed.

"What do you think we should do to get her up?" Lars asked Twister.

"Maybe we should throw her in the Stimpletons' pool." Twister replied.

"Naa… Lets just throw her in the shower." Lars said. I felt Twister grab my arms and Lars grabbed my waist.

"Nooo!" I screamed trying to pull free. Lars and Twister lifted me off the bed and carried me into Twisters bathroom. Lars gently sat me down and Twister pulled me up to him putting his arms around me and tightening his grip.

Lars turned the water on then looked at me grinning, "Make sure its nice and cold so that you wake up."

"I'm awake!" I pleaded trying to push Twister away.

"I don't think so, you haven't gotten free yet." Twister said from behind me.

Lars reached down grabbing my feet, picking me up again. They both held me close to the water as I tried to convince them not to get me wet.

"Aww it's just a little water Reg." Twister said laughing.

Lars looked at Twister and grinned, Twister returned the grin and I knew they were up to something.

"Ready?" Lars asked. Twister nodded.

"No!" I tried once again.

Suddenly they both ran out of the bathroom and tossed me onto Twisters bed.

The brothers laughed as I recovered from among the blankets. I glared at them, Twister tried to hide his grin and Lars reached out pulling me close to him, I could tell they both were laughing still though.

"Alright I'm hungry." I said pushing past both of them.

"How about we go out to eat?" Lars suggested.

"Only if I can bring Melissa, I don't want to sit there watching you guys flirt the whole time." Twister added. Not waiting for an answer Twister went to the other side of his bed to pick up the phone and call Melissa.

Lars gently tilted my head towards his and kissed me, then smiled at me.

"Oh now you want to be nice to me." I said sarcastically.

Lars looked alittle shocked, "Me not nice to you?"

I smiled at him, "Yes always." I kissed him letting him know it was just a joke.

"Will you guys quit making out in my room? It's bad enough to even know that you guys do that!" Twister protested, "Melissa is gonna meet us there at 11:00 and it's 10:30 now so we better hurry."

I shifted my weight slightly, "Um…Twist… All my stuff is at my house…"

"Relax Reg, I have a hair brush… That I've never used, never needed it…." Twister went into his bathroom opening a drawer and I relaxed again remembering where I was. Lars held me tight and kissed me again. It was almost like home…


	21. Pretty Cool Kid

_Hey guys, once again sorry for being so slow on updating. This chapter isn't much i guess but i figured i needed to add Sam in there sumwhere and it's not totally boring either. But i promise the next chapter will be more exciting, im already working on it.Oh and thanks DaBiscuit and Monsterchild for your reviews, i like reviews :)Anyways I'll quit talking now so you can get onto the story..._

Sam's POV

I watched Otto sit and pout at his kitchen table. He had called about 8:30 this morning to tell me his problems with Reggie. I was guessing Hailey and Ryan were still asleep since it was now only 9:30 am.

"Dude, I'm bored…" Otto said staring at the wall in front of him. Otto slowly sat up, "Let's go to the Pier…"

I silently got up and followed Otto out to his truck.

"Reg better come back tonight." Otto said as he got in.

"Well it kinda is her choice Otto." I said.

Otto glared at me before starting the truck, "She doesn't need to be hanging out with Lars, and Twist is acting weird lately, so she doesn't need to hang out with him either." I shrugged my shoulders as Otto pulled out of the driveway. "I mean just cause she's older doesn't mean she can hang out with just anyone…" Otto looked at me as if waiting for a reply.

"Maybe she sees something in them that you don't." I commented, hoping I wouldn't have to regret saying that.

"What! What could she possibly see in Lars!" Otto asked angrily. "Sammy, think who we're talking about, this guy used to beat us up for fun."

"But he's changed now." I replied.

"Yeah until he gets what he wants. He's just gonna hurt my sister. _Then_ he's gonna be sorry for ever talking to her." Otto stated.

"Otto…" I started.

"That's my sister Sam, she can't just date anyone. It has to be someone who will be good to her and not use her." Otto kept going.

"Otto." I said.

"What Sam?" Otto finally asked.

I sighed, "Nothing Otto… Nothing…"

Otto sighed and stayed silent. We pulled up to the Pier and parked. As we both walked around the truck a certain girl stood out in the crowd.

"Hey isn't that Danielle Carlson?" Otto asked.

"Yeah." I replied keeping my eyes on her as I felt my face become hot.

Otto got a mischievous grin on his face, "Why don't you go talk to her?" He asked elbowing me in the side.

"Ow, stop." I said pushing his arm away. "She'll never see anything in me."

"Wanna bet?" Otto asked.

"She won't, don't try to get my hopes up." I replied.

"We'll see." Otto started walking towards Danielle at a fast pace.

"Otto… Otto. Otto wait!" I ran to catch up with him.

Otto's POV

"Hey Danielle!" I said walking up to her. I glanced back to see Sam had slowed down alittle, he was trying to walk up casually now.

The short girl turned around looking alittle startled. "Um, hi?" She replied, I noticed her look behind me at Sam and her eyes lit up a little.

Sam walked up beside me, I noticed him taking Danielle in. I couldn't blame him really, I mean she looked good. "You remember me right? Otto Rocket, and my friend Sam Dullard."

Danielle smiled sweetly, "Yeah I know Sam." She hesitated. "And… You're the guy who always has his skateboard with him right? Yeah, and you hang out with Twister Rodriguez. Yes I remember you."

I frowned alittle, I wasn't in the mood to be remembered as the guy who hung out with Twister. "So Danielle… me and Sam here were about to go get something to eat, wanna come with us?" I asked.

Danielle's eyes went straight to Sam, then back to me. She smiled, "Sure."

"Good." I smiled.

We started to walk through the crowd. Danielle shifted so that she could walk next to Sam. I elbowed Sam again, "Talk to her!" I said quietly.

"What?" Danielle looked over.

"Uh…" I coughed. "I think I'm getting sick." I coughed again.

"Oh…" She replied.

"So where are you planning on going to college?" Sam asked Danielle.

I rolled my eyes, what a nerd…

"Oh, I'm not sure. There's so much out there." Danielle replied. "I'm thinking about getting a degree and teaching, I would love to do that. I just can't decide what I want to teach."

Maybe Danielle wasn't so bad for Sam after all. She seemed kinda nerdy too. I stayed in my own thoughts for the next few minutes until I heard Danielle's voice suddenly get louder.

"Josh!" Danielle's face lit up. I quickly looked at Sam who looked a bit pale. Danielle ran over to a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes, she gave him a big hug and he returned it.

"You ok Sammy?" I asked a bit concerned.

Sam looked at me, he swallowed, "Of course… I'm fine." He still looked pale and uneasy though.

Danielle took the guy, Josh, by the wrist and dragged him over. "Sam, Otto, this is my brother Josh." Suddenly Sam's color started coming back to his face. "I hardly get to see him since he lives on the other side of town!" She grinned up at Josh. "This is Otto and this is Sam…" Danielle's voice got quiet as she looked at Sam.

"Oh, _Sam_. I've heard of you." Josh said teasingly.

"Joshua! Be quiet!" Danielle said turning red as she smacked her brother on the arm.

Josh looked at me, "Hey you look like a pretty cool kid, why don't you come try out that new ride they have with me?" Josh asked winking.

I quickly caught on and agreed. "Alright. Sam, why don't you take Danielle and get something to eat with her?"

Sam looked at Danielle who grinned at him, "Ok, are you ready Danielle?"

Danielle smiled wide, "Sure, lets go!" With that the two walked off into the crowd.

I turned back to Josh who looked at me, "She's head over heels…"

"He's wheels over board…" I said.

Josh looked at me, "Yeah… You're a pretty cool kid…" He said looking me over.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." I replied.

Lars POV

"Maybe Ray wouldn't care if I went and packed my stuff now and just stayed here tonight again." Reggie said as she sat on my couch.

"Reg, how are you gonna spend all week with Otto if you can't even face him in your own house?" Twister asked looking up from his skateboard he was working on in a chair not far from her.

"Who said I have to spend all week around Otto? There's going to be plenty of other people around." Reggie replied.

"Reg." Twister said giving Reggie a commanding look.

"Well… She could just spend all her time with me." I added grinning.

Twister rolled his eyes, "Gross, that was not something I wanted to think about."

"Twister!" Reggie cried throwing a pillow at his head.

Twister dodged the pillow and grinned, "What?" Reggie rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright Twist enough." I went around the couch and sat next to Reggie.

"Yeah just don't get all mushy while I'm around." Twister replied as he finished tightening a screw on his board. With that he got up and walked out.

I turned to Reggie and smiled, she was so beautiful. "Mushy? Me? With you? Never." I laughed and then kissed her as she kissed me back.

Reggie snuggled up against me, "I think I could stay here all day."

"Nobody says you have to leave babe." I replied running a hand over her hair.

"I hope not…" Reggie said softly.


	22. Perfect Finger Marks

_hey guys, another chapter. Im trying to work on this, but i havent had much free time although that should change soon, so that probably means quicker updates :) thanks to those of you who reviewed! reviewers are the best!_

****

**Chapter 22**

Reggie's POV

I jumpedfeeling my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket as I sat on the couch with Lars watching a movie. I pulled my phone out noticing Otto's number come up.

"Hello?" I asked answering.

"Reg your coming home right?" Otto asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I replied sarcastically.

"Because you're my sister and I don't think you need to be staying in the same house as Lars!" Otto shouted.

"Well that's not your choice is it LITTLE brother!" I shouted back as I closed my phone hanging up. I looked over at Lars frustrated, who gave me a questioning look. "Otto." I said sinking into the couch angrily and crossing my arms.

Lars pulled me close to him, "Chill Reggie." He said softly.

"Chill? Chill! He _left_ me in the middle of no where! Why should I chill!" I asked breaking lose from his grip.

Lars watched me carefully for a minute, as I took a deep breathe. "Because I don't like when your upset…" He said looking at me with sad eyes.

I sighed, "Sorry…" I leaned against Lars chest thinking, I really dreaded having to face Ryan and talk to Otto but I really needed to go home too. I glanced at the clock, it read 6:27pm. "I guess I'll go home after the movie…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Lars asked.

"I guess…" I replied.

"Do you want me or Twist to go with you for awhile?" Lars questioned.

"No I'll be fine, I'll call if I need you guys." I said cuddling a little closer. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Alright baby." Lars said hugging me next to him.

I walked into my house expecting Otto and Ryan to be on the couch playing video games, oddly enough the house seemed pretty empty. I went into the kitchen also finding no one. That was weird…

"Ray…? Noelani…?" I asked aloud walking down the hall towards Dads room.

"In here Reg!" I heard Dad call.

I walked into my parents room to find them packing. "Where's everyone else?"

Ray looked up from his suitcase, "Um, I think they went to grab something to eat."

Noelani stepped out of the bathroom, "Are you hungry sweetie?"

"A little but I think I'll just grab something out of the fridge." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you anything? You missed my cooking last night." Noelani offered.

"No that's ok." I said stepping away. I went back into the kitchen opening the fridge to find something to eat. Maybe if I hurried I could just lock myself in my room for the rest of the night and not have to face Otto.

"Dude you know you like her! Quit trying to deny it Sammy!" I heard Otto's voice as the front door opened and closed.

"I'm not denying anything Otto!" Sam replied as their voices came closer.

"Well your not saying anything either!" Otto said.

"Your just justifying it." Sam claimed.

"Justifying my foot, your denying it." Otto stated. They turned into the kitchen and I stood still looking at them. Otto stared right back.

"Oh, hey Reg." Sam said not noticing the tension between me and Otto.

"Hi Sam." I replied looking at him. I looked at Otto who glared back at me, then to the floor. "I think I'm gonna go lay down… I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright, call if you need Reg, I think I'm heading home too." Sam replied. I started up the stairs wondering why Otto didn't try to stop me.

"Watch out!" I heard Otto say as I heard footsteps come after me.

"What do you-" I started to say turning around.

Otto suddenly grabbed me by both arms holding me fiercely almost knocking me down. "What is your problem?" He hissed quietly looking me in the eye.

"What's your problem Rocket Boy?" I replied a bit meanly.

I felt Otto's grip tighten. "You." He said coldly.

Of all the times my little brother had given me a hard time, hardly any of his answers had hurt as bad as that one word. I fell silent at that one word.

"You have to act like a jerk around Ryan, and you're always with that loser Lars. I'm sick of how your acting, why can't you just be Reggie again! You didn't start acting like this until you started hanging around Lars. Maybe your not the sister I thought you were after all…" Otto said letting me go slightly pushing me.

I stumbled against the step and fell backwards sitting on a step as Otto walked past me. I pulled my knees up to me and put my head down. I tried holding back tears as thoughts flooded my mind. Had I really changed? Was I that bad?

Otto's door slammed and things got quiet. A few minutes later I heard Sam's silent footsteps as he came up and sat next to me. I felt him put one arm around me and pull me close. A few tears fell down my face as I refused to cry.

"He didn't mean those things Reg… He's just upset that his sister is growing up…" Sam said trying to comfort me.

"Then why did he say that?" I asked unable to hold back my tears as they started to stream down my face.

"Reggie, he's Otto, he's always been like that." Sam stated. "He's just jealous that your giving more attention to Lars, you're his sister and he cares about you. He's used to having you around so of course he misses you since your not around as much."

I stayed quiet thinking. Maybe I had changed, I did hang out with Lars a lot lately… But why would Otto miss me? Especially if I was as bad as he said I was. I sniffed, "Thanks Sammy." I said turning around and giving him a hug.

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing my best friend sometime too." He said smiling to lighten the mood.

I smiled, "I know, I'm sorry. I promise we'll do something together on the trip to the cabin."

Sam smiled at me, "You gonna be ok?"

I attempted to smile, "Yeah…I'll be ok."

"Call if you need anything." Sam offered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks Sammy. I'll see you in the morning." I hugged Sam and he got up to leave. I stood up and went to my room to change into my pajamas. I looked down at my arms, they were red where Otto had grabbed me and looked almost as if they were going to bruise. What had happened to my brother? He had never hurt me before, I had never saw that side of Otto before.

But still I couldn't help but feel that things were my fault. Maybe I had really changed, maybe hanging out with Lars did change me… Maybe I wasn't the same Reggie Rocket anymore…

I finished changing then went to brush my teeth and hair. I watched myself carefully as I brushed my hair out… Maybe I had really changed…

I sat my hair brush down walking into the hall, I quietly knocked on Otto's door.

Otto's POV

I sat on my bed staring at the wall. What was with my sister?… And with me?

I heard a knock on my door, "Who is it?" I asked a bit angrily.

"Me…" Reggie replied quietly.

"What do you want!" I demanded.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" Reggie said. She sounded upset. Part of me wanted to tell her to go away and the other part wanted to open the door to see if she was ok. Usually Reggie didn't come back around when we had fights… At least for awhile.

"Come in… I guess…" I replied not moving from my bed.

My door slowly opened and Reggie carefully stepped in. My eyes immediately went to hers, she seemed very upset. Then I noticed her arms, redness stood out against her tan…. Perfect finger marks. Reggie shut the door behind her but didn't come any farther into my room, she looked down at the floor avoiding my eyes.

I sat up a little, this definitely wasn't the Reggie I was used to. "…Are you ok Reg?"

Reggie quickly looked up, "I'm fine." She replied. But I could tell she was lying, the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes said it all.

I watched her, she looked uncomfortable and kept shifting her body. I sat up all the way on my bed making room for Reggie to sit. I looked at her wondering if she was going to come over but she seemed to press against the wall.

"Well?" I questioned.

Reggie looked down biting her bottom lip. "Have…Have I really changed?" She looked up and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

I stayed slight avoiding the question. Had she changed? I didn't know. "I don't know.." I grumbled.

Reggie looked back down biting her lip again, "Ok…I'll see you in the morning Otto." With that Reggie turned to go out. I looked at her arms again, perfect finger marks… Had I really done that?


	23. Maybe I Changed

_Hey guys, so sorry about having to wait. I really do suck at updates. Also for those of you who have been wondering about Twister, something is going to happen soon. Promise to bring back Twister angst real soon, hopefull in the next chapter. I know things have been getting kind of boring but that's all about to change... _

_Special thanks to those of you who reviewed :)_

****

**Chapter 23**

Twister's POV

"Is that everything?" Ray asked everyone standing in the Rocket's front yard.

"I think so." Noelani replied sighing and stepping back.

Ray looked around, "Ready kids?" We all agreed.

"Let's hit the road brudda!" Tito said walking over to the old station wagon in which he was riding in with Ray and Noelani.

Otto was taking Ryan, Hailey, and Sam. While Lars, Melissa and Reg were going to ride with me. I looked over at Otto as he got in his truck, he looked back at me. How could you do that to your own sister? I wondered. I couldn't tell what Otto was thinking because he had his sunglasses on but he wasn't smiling and I knew he was looking at me. I shook my head and got into my SUV closing the door.

Reggie and Lars got into the back seat, while Melissa rode up front with me.

"Aren't you hot Reg?" I asked noticing she wasn't wearing her usual tank top type of shirt.

Reggie placed one hand against her upper arm, "No." She replied quickly but unsurely.

"This is going to be great!" Lars said place his arm around Reggie, his hand over hers, pulling her close to him.

"Ouch!" Reggie exclaimed pulling away.

Lars and I looked at Reggie questionably. "You ok babe?" Lars asked. Reggie stayed silent.

I watched her carefully as I pulled up behind Ray at a stop sign and Otto pulled up behind me. "Reg talk to us."

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Reggie said shortly. I was worried about her; this wasn't the normal Reggie I was used to. Reggie looked out the window avoiding farther conversation.

Lars leaned over kissing her cheek careful not to touch her arm or hand again. "Well I'm going to sleep, wake me up if you guys need me."

I turned the radio on as Lars leaned against his door. "You ok Reg?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to get a truthful answer.

She looked over at me, her eyes hiding any of the answers they held. "I'm fine." Reggie replied with a fake smile.

"Alright." I said, I would ask her again later when Lars and Melissa were asleep. Until then I would let her be.

"I'm going to try to sleep too, morning and car rides don't mix very well for me." Melissa said laughing.

The cabin was about 2 and a half hours from Ocean Shores. The first 45 minutes were really quiet with Reggie not really talking. It was driving me crazy. Something she wasn't telling anyone was bothering her.

"Are you ok Reggie?" I attempted asking again.

Reggie kind of jumped looking over at me, "Why do you ask?" She questioned back.

"Because I can tell there's something wrong." I stated. Reggie looked down at her hands. "Reg, if you don't tell anybody it's not going to get any better. And you know you can trust me."

"I do trust you." Reggie replied sincerely.

"Then why don't you tell me?" I asked.

Reggie fidgeted in her seat, "…Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what Rocket Girl?" I kindly asked. I was really worried about her now.

"Of me." She replied.

"Of you?" I repeated.

"That I changed. That I'm not the same person anymore, that I've changed since I started hanging out with Lars…" Reggie said.

"Reg, who's been telling you this?" I asked.

Reggie stayed quiet for a moment, "Otto…"

"Otto?" I asked trying not to wake up Melissa or Lars. "What is his problem? He's been acting like a jerk every since his party!"

Reggie seemed to sink in her chair, "I know…" She gently placed her hand over her arm, seeming to hold her arm.

"Reggie, what happened?" I asked plainly.

Reggie pulled up her sleeve, reveling a lined bruise all the way around her upper arm, "Otto."

"Did he hit you Reggie?" I felt anger boiling up in me, that my best friend would dare hurt his sister.

Reggie pulled up her other sleeve reveling the same markings, "No…" She said quietly. "But please don't tell anyone Twist." Reggie looked at me, her eyes full of fright.

"Reggie, if he's hurting you…" I was still in awe of that fact that Otto had hurt Reggie.

"He didn't mean to. He was just upset…" Reggie said trying to defend Otto.

I took a deep breath letting it out slowly, "Alright. But he better not dare touch you again." I looked at Reggie seriously, she was like a sister to me and no one, not even Otto, was going to hurt her with me knowing and get away with it. "So what happened?"

Reggie looked down and slowly began to tell me about the night before. I couldn't believe Otto would do that. Otto had always been possessive, but never that bad.

"So what do you plan on telling everyone when they ask?" I questioned.

"That….I don't know…I fell into the railing." Reggie said unsure. From there things fell silent until we stopped at a gas station.

I felt anger rise again as I stepped out of my SUV and looked at Otto who was laughing with Hailey. I looked over at Reggie who was waiting for Lars to come around to her side of the car and decided to let things go the best I could for right then.

Ray came around stretching, "Only another half hour kids. Are you guys getting tired yet?"

"Nah, I'm good Dad." Otto said.

"I'm good." I replied.

"I'm not that's the longest car trip I've been on since I was eight!" Lars said jokingly.

"Dude! You slept the whole time!" I responded.

"Nobody ever said you were a peaceful driver little bro…" Lars teased. Taking Reggie's hand they walked inside.

"Ha, you just got bagged on bro." Otto said walking over to me while everyone else was either already inside or almost inside.

"Yeah whatever." I replied flatly starting to walk inside.

"Twist wait up." Otto said jogging to catch up with me. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I said not looking at Otto. Truly I was mad at him and didn't really want to be having this or any other conversation with him.

"You worried about Melissa?" Otto asked opening the door to the store.

"Yeah, but I always am." I said walking towards the bathroom. I hadn't made any eye contact but it still seemed as if Otto didn't get the point.

"Oh…" Otto said stopping. "Well I'll talk to you later bro." With that Otto disappeared off to the chip aisle.

Lars POV

After buying snacks I headed back out to Twist's SUV, Melissa was already out there.

"So are you feeling ok?" I asked opening a bag of chips and leaning against the SUV.

"Huh?" Melissa said looking up. "Oh, yeah. I'm ok. Car rides are just getting harder on me, but I should be ok in a little bit."

I looked at the small girl, she was just barely 17. And although Twister was still getting to know her, I knew he cared about her like no one else and would take care of her like she deserved. "You know my brother really cares about you." I told her.

"Yeah… I really care about him too." Melissa replied with a small smile. She placed a hand over her stomach, "He's a really awesome guy, and I'm glad things happened with him and not another guy."

"Yep… One day I'll be calling you my sister." I teased her.

"You'll be uncle first." Melissa teased back. I laughed agreeing and she laughed also.

Twister came out of the store just then. He walked over to Melissa and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Twister." Melissa replied.

"Do you need anything?" Twister asked.

"No, I'm ok." Melissa insisted.

"This isn't too much? You're sure your feeling ok?" Twister continued to ask.

"Twister, I'm fine. Now shh." Melissa hushed him, as she gently kissed him to keep him from asking anything else.

Twister kissed her back, "Well let me know if you need anything baby, ok?" He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as she leaned against his chest.

Finally everyone came out and we were back in the car again. Reggie had cuddled up next to me and I had my arm around her. I was glad she was feeling a little better, but it still worried me that she was being so stand offish with everyone.

I carefully ran my hand over her hair as she drifted off to sleep. Melissa was also falling asleep to avoid car sickness. Soon both of the girls had fallen asleep.

"Not going back to sleep?" Twister asked looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Nah, I don't want to move and wake her up." I replied referring to Reggie. "I slept enough anyways."

"Yeah." Twister said getting quiet again. We pulled off onto a dirt road which I was guessing led to the cabin.

"What's bothering you?" I asked sensing Twister's tenseness.

"Otto." Twister muttered.

"He seemed cool with you earlier." I said.

"Yeah cause he was a total jerk last night." Twister replied his grip on the steering wheel getting tighter.

"You guys have a fight?" I asked.

"Nope." Twister said shortly.

I stayed quiet for a minute; I wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Twister said. I could tell he was burning with anger over something. "He hurt Reg." Twister finally said.

Immediately I ran my hand over Reggie's arm, careful not to wake her. "What do you mean?"

"He grabbed her cause he was mad at her." Twister replied. "Don't tell Reg you know though."

"That little…" I muttered. "He's going to get it."

"Lars no. Reg didn't want me to say anything."

I slowly tired to relax and decided to stay silent. That was my girlfriend and I didn't take too kindly to people hurting her in any way… We'd see how the next week went.

Reggie's POV

We finally got to the cabin and started unloading everything. I was sharing a room with Hailey and Melissa upstairs while the guys all had a larger room upstairs next to our room. I felt kind of weird about staying with Melissa and Hailey, I was so used to staying with the guys but I knew there was no way Dad or Noelani were going to let me.

Soon we had everything piled inside and everyone agreed on going swimming in the lake since it was hot. I dreaded having to put my swimsuit on because of the bruises on my arms; I knew that everybody would notice.

I stepped out of the cabin slowly, almost everyone except Melissa, Hailey, and Otto were outside.

"Oh great…" I breathed quietly to myself.

I sensed someone behind me and turned to see Otto coming out the door, "Are you going or not Reg?" He asked gruffly. I noticed Otto slightly cringed when he looked at my arms, but he kept walking and went out to socialize.

Just then Twister spotted me, and walked over. "You ok Reggie?"

"Yeah…" I replied crossing my arms to cover the bruises.

"Hmm, I know…" Twister said starting to grin mischievously. Suddenly he grabbed me, picking me up. "You're going in!" He shouted running for the lake.

Twister lightly tossed me in when he got knee deep, careful not to drop me to hard. I screamed as the cold water covered me. I stood up soaking, then realized Twister had avoided everyone and I could stay in the water.

I looked at Twister, "You're going down." I splashed him, and then pushed him trying to get him to fall in the water.

I felt something grab my ankle and immediately panicked, "Twister!" I tried going towards him almost tripping. I felt myself being pulled down as Twister stood there starting to grin. I went down on my knees and suddenly Lars came up behind me.

"_Twister…save me_!" Lars teased, hugging me.

"I didn't need his help. I was just fine." I replied shrugging him off.

"I'm gonna go make sure Melissa is ok." Twister said as Melissa stepped outside. He waded to the shore then walked up to her.

"Now you're all mine." Lars said in my ear and laughed.

"No…Lars!" I cried as Lars attempted to dunk me under the water. Maybe nobody would notice my bruises before they went away…


	24. Lips of an Angel

_I've really have been trying to update more often. Here is where angst starts to come back. I'm excited, I've been planning this for so long! Thanks to my reviewers! I heart you guys_

**Chapter 24**

Twister's POV

I sat with Melissa on a blanket under a tree a little ways from the cabin. A cool breeze was blowing as the sun began to set. And the smell of a dying barbeque was drifting our way. I watched as a little of Melissa's dark brown hair lightly blew over her face as she leaned against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were still but full of life, watching over the lake and over the small hills surrounding us.

I thought of what it would be like in a year from now… Would I be lucky enough to take Melissa and the baby to places like this? To be able to sit and just be happy? I looked back at the beautiful girl sitting next to me. She was calm and confident, outgoing and sweet. I thought back over the last two months, how I had learned to love her. I had to take care of her, it was my fault. It had started out as a crush but now it was for life. I was determined to provide everything she and the baby would need.

I moved over a little closer to Melissa. Placing one arm around her, I pulled her close to me kissing the top of her head. Melissa laid her head against my chest, placing one of her hands over her stomach.

"Can you believe it's already been two months?" Melissa asked.

"No, time needs to slow down." I replied.

Melissa laughed a little, "I wish. I dread the thought of gaining more weight. I kind of wish things would hurry up though, that way I can go back to being normal."

"I wouldn't want you to go back to anything; I love you just the way you are." I said.

"Yeah, until I start having mood swings." Melissa teased as she laughed. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I think if it is a girl, she'll be just as beautiful as her mother. And if it's a boy…Let's hope he's not like me." I laughed.

"Why not? You don't want a girly boy do you?" Melissa asked.

"No, but I want him to have common sense." I replied.

Melissa laughed and looked up at me, "You're terrible."

"Then if I'm terrible you can carry the blanket back." I teased.

"No, you can." Melissa teased back.

"Well it's getting dark and I want you to be able to get back ok, so we had better go." I said tilting her head up and kissing her.

"Twister, I can still do stuff, don't baby me so much." Melissa replied.

"I'm not." I said giving her a mischievous look. "I'm babying the baby." I said placing a hand over Melissa's stomach.

"Oh you're impossible!" Melissa insisted, but did not move.

"No, I just love you." I smiled and kissed her again, then began to get up. I helped Melissa up, and then folded the blanket up. Taking Melissa's hand we started back to the cabin.

Otto's POV

We had been at the cabin for a couple days, it was awesome. Maybe Raymundo would let me come up more often, without everyone.

Ray and Noelani had gone into a close by town to get some supplies and to get away. And some how it got decided we should go swimming while they were gone. I found that kind of lame, we could do that while they were around.

I was in the kitchen attempting to find something to eat for breakfast. Lars had came down a few minutes after I did, followed by Reggie.

"Be good Rocket Boy." Reggie said heading out the door with a towel over her shoulder, I was glad to see the bruises on her arms faded; so that you could hardly tell they were there.

"Whatever Reg, I don't need you telling me anything." I answer angrily. I noticed Lars give me a dirty look, but I couldn't care less.

Reggie also gave me a dirty look then slammed the door behind her. Lars looked over at me giving me another dirty look.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked looking away from my bowl of cereal. Lars stayed silent, but I could tell I was getting on his nerves, which I found kind of fun. "You know if you have a problem you might as well tell me." I said walking over.

"Sorry, I don't discuss things with low people like you." Lars said taking a bite out of his granola bar.

"Low people!" I fumed.

"Yeah, like people who hurt their sisters. Leave bruises on them." Lars said coldly then took a drink of orange juice.

I swallowed, almost letting fear get the best of me. I didn't hurt Reg on purpose…. And she said she was fine. Reggie wouldn't lie to me. "That's none of your business!" I snapped.

"It is when I care about her!" Lars challenged back.

"I don't know why you bother! It's not like your good enough for her! You spent your teen years beating people up for the fun of it; you think my sister would really be interested in someone like you?" I smirked.

I could tell the anger was rising in Lars, his eyes darkened and a shadow crossed his face. "Maybe she is, maybe you just can't handle the fact that she appreciates someone who can protect her and not hurt her!"

"I didn't hurt her damnit!" This time I felt the shadow cross my face. "If you're such a tough guy lets see if you can really protect her!" Before I knew what I was doing I felt me lift my hand as I tightened my fingers, the blow took Lars by surprise.

I knew he was bigger and stronger but I was determined not to be beat by him. We wrestled to the floor, hitting a few cabinet doors and knocking into kitchen chairs. Lars was gaining control faster than I planned, it didn't seem like he was trying to hurt me but I was trying to hurt him. I felt anger rising in me like never before.

"You better stop if you know what's good for you!" Lars breathed as he gained top control.

"And let a low life like you win!" I breathed back rolling trying to gain top control.

Reggie's POV

I sat at the edge of the water helping Sam perfect his sand castle. It was cloudy so I had decided not to get wet right now, plus I didn't mind spending time with Sam.

My mind drifted to the way Otto had been acting ever since that day on the stairs was getting to me. He had been mean towards me ever since, but pretended like everything was fine in front of everyone.

"You ok Reg?" Sam asked.

I looked up to find him watching me with concern. "Yeah… Just thinking of Otto…"

Sam frowned as it grew silent. "Reg-" Before he could finish a crash came from inside the cabin.

I immediately looked up, without a second thought I got up and ran for the cabin. I heard Sam calling Twister and Ryan, but I didn't have time to look back. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach, I felt ready to throw up.

I rushed into the cabin to find Otto and Lars wrestling on the floor. I felt tears suddenly come to my eyes, how could this happen? "Otto! Stop!" I shouted. I could tell Lars was trying to restrain Otto, but Otto refused to give up.

I started to go for them to pull them apart but felt hands grab me and pull me back, Twister pushed me back. "Sam hold her down, she doesn't need to get hurt." I felt Sam grab me as Twister let go.

Twister and Ryan rushed to grab the two fighting on the floor.

"No! Let me go!" I pulled against Sam, tears starting to fall down my face. I knew it was pointless; years of skateboarding had strengthened Sam.

I watched Twister and Ryan grab Otto pulling him out of under Lars, blood was smeared on both of them and I couldn't tell who was bleeding and from where.

Otto looked extremely mad as he glared at Lars; there was blood on one side of his face running from the top of his head. But he stayed silent and didn't try to break loose.

Lars stood back, he looked shaken but at the same time he looked like he knew what he was doing. There were dark shadows in his eyes, and blood covered his left hand.

I felt myself going limp against Sam, I felt like I needed to throw up.

"Chill man, stop it." I heard Twister telling Otto, and I heard Otto breathing hard.

But my eyes were locked on Lars, on the blood smeared on him. On the sad look in his eyes, he looked over at me and the look deepened, like he had let me down terribly.

I looked over to Otto who was still fuming, then back to Lars. I could feel myself shaking and Sam's grip loosening. I tore away from Sam's grip, pushing past Hailey. I was going straight for the door; I swung the door open and broke into a run. I stumbled over a few rocks, wiping tears away, I vowed to quit crying. I just needed to get away.

I heard Sam calling after me, but didn't turn back. I heard Lars demand I come back, but I wasn't about to turn around. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care as long as it wasn't the cabin.

I felt a cool breeze blowing as the clouds got darker over my head. It would probably start raining soon, but I didn't care. The rain would cool me off.

I was far from the cabin by the time I decided to stop and sit. I climbed up between some rocks and sat down. I could feel the warmth coming from the rocks, a sure sign it was going to rain really soon.

The images of Lars and Otto fighting and after the fight flashed through my mind. Why did this have to happen? What had gotten into Otto? I knew Lars didn't start the fight, he had stopped fighting around 17, and he especially wouldn't fight Otto. I felt tears come to my eyes, but tired my best to hold them back. My heart ached, for my brother who I was worried about and for Lars; the look in his eyes haunted me. He looked so disappointed in himself.

Hot tears starting rolling down my face as cool rain started to fall on me. I pulled my knees up to my chest as it started to rain harder. The cool water mixed with the hotness against my cheeks.

Twister's POV

After attempting to straighten Otto out, I left to go find Reggie. Lars had wanted to go but I knew it was best if he didn't. I made sure with Ryan that he would watch Otto's temper while I was gone, I knew between Lars and Ryan things couldn't get out of hand again.

I felt bad leaving Melissa with them, she was beginning to get a little moody and the fight had scared her. Plus she didn't know much about any of them. But I couldn't drag her out when it was going to rain, I had no idea where Reg went and I knew Reggie would need my full support when I did find her. So after Lars washed up I made sure he would look out for her, since she knew him the best.

I stopped looking around, I had been able to find the trace of a path but the rain was beginning to wash it away. I thought of how Reggie would react and went in the direction I thought she might go, praying to find her.

Suddenly I stopped and listened, I knew that voice. It was Reggie, and she was crying. I felt my heart sink; I couldn't imagine what she was feeling like. I slowly walked towards her voice, and found her sitting on some rocks. She was soaked with water, and looked miserable.

I walked over to her and climbed up on the rocks. Reggie jumped at the movement at first but when she saw it was me, she quieted and looked away.

"Reg…" I said crawling next to her. Reggie looked straight ahead, but the pain in her eyes was killing me, I couldn't stand to see her this way. "Reggie…" I said softly putting my arm around her drenched, shaking body. Reggie gave into me, breaking down into tears again. Her body shuddered with each sob. I was afraid she was going to break, "Reggie, stop… Please…" I pleaded.

Reggie fought to control herself, and after taking a few breathes I thought would cause her lungs to break, she became silent. I could still feel her shake against me, she felt cold from the rain. Reggie pushed away from me but I wished she didn't. She looked so hurt, so lost. I wanted to make her feel better, to smile and laugh.

"Twister…" It sounded good to hear her say my name, it sounded sweet… Wait, what was I thinking? I needed to stop. I looked at her as she looked back at me so innocently. Rain poured down all around us, I had been in the rain with Reggie before, why was now so different? Why did I want to hold her? Why did she look so innocent? What was wrong with me?

Another tear slid down Reggie's face, and she looked down. I wanted to hold her… I reach out placing my hands on her sides, pulling her close. The rain was beginning to stop but she looked…I didn't even know how to describe it. She looked hurt, lonely. I wanted to make it go away; I didn't want to see her like this.

My hand raised and I knew I should stop but I couldn't help myself. I gently touched her cheek. My mind was working overtime, it was telling me to stop. But I couldn't control my movements. I leaned in, slowly closing my eyes. I felt my lips touch hers, soft and sweet.

It was a gentle kiss as we parted, Reggie looked up at me. She looked half surprised, half amazed. "Twist…" She breathed. It sounded so sweet… Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing her voice made me weak. I wanted more. I needed to stop. I needed more. I had to stop. I had to have more. I closed the space between us, this time taking a little more time to taste her sweetness. I was taking her pain away… I wasn't doing anything wrong. But in the back of my mind I knew this was a mistake.

"Going to help her my foot!" I heard a deep angry voice behind me. I quickly parted from Reggie's mouth and gulped. "I guess she needed mouth to mouth huh!" Lars stood about 10 feet away.

I felt guilt all threw my body, how was I going to make this up? What had I done?

"Is this what you wanted Reggie!" Lars asked turning his glare to Reg. "Do you even care? Or was this a scheme to get to my brother!"

Reggie started crying, "N-n-no…" She choked.

"Well that's what you have now." Lars tone was even and cold. His eyes only mirrored the scene; he was blocking every emotion from showing. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me. Lars turned and walked away.

Reggie and I slowly got up, not saying a word we avoided eye contact. I sighed and then she did. It was going to be a long trip back, but right now going back wasn't something I was really looking forward too….


	25. Can't Cry

_Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Lately I've had more time to write, so it's just a matter of sitting down and writing. Thanks to MonsterChild, DaBiscuit, Wounded Shell Of Myself,Episode One, and Maiden of the Undead for your reviews! You guys are awesome :)_

****

**Chapter 25**

Lars POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen…. I couldn't make sense of it in my head. My heart felt shattered. I had never had feelings for a girl like I did for Reggie. Somehow over the years Reg had captured my heart, now it was like she ripped it out and skateboarded over it. I tried to pull myself together before I got to the clearing where I had left Melissa.

I just had to go see if Reggie was ok and I knew I couldn't leave Melissa in a house full of crazy people, well besides Sam. So she had grabbed one of Twister's warm hoodies and followed me out. I was kind of worried about her going; I didn't want anything to happen to her.

When Pi was about 19, he got his girlfriend pregnant. Then one night when they were drunk, she fell and was rushed to the hospital. They almost lost the baby and had to deliver the baby a month early. After that the baby was almost taken away because social security was afraid they were unfit parents. But they managed to keep the baby and now had straightened out their lives quite a bit.

I didn't want Melissa getting hurt, and I didn't know what all she was capable of. I had finally made her sit down on a stump, it had been raining and the little place seemed pretty dry since it was covered by trees. Plus I didn't know which direction to go in, I hated dragging Melissa around in the rain, I knew she shouldn't even be out here in the first place.

I tried to put the calmest look on my face I could as I stepped from behind the trees. Melissa looked up, she was a little damp from the rain, Twister's hood pulled over her head and a few stray pieces of hair framed her face. Melissa looked behind me then back at me.

"Uh, Twist is still talking to Reg." I said. Or kissing her. "But I should get you back to where it's warm." I walked over and helped Melissa up.

She looked slightly confused but did what I said. On the trip up I had been ahead of Melissa the whole way, trying not to push her. But at times I had felt like picking her up and carrying her just so I could go the pace I wanted. Now it was Melissa who was going faster.

Melissa stopped to look back at me, she had no clue what had happened… My heart felt like it was breaking even more. Twist had got the poor girl pregnant and now cheated on her. At least for me Reg wasn't pregnant. I felt terrible for Melissa but I couldn't tell her, especially not out here.

I tried my best to smile. I caught up to her and she started walking again, slowing down to my pace. Melissa looked over at me, and I could tell she was worried. I felt even more horrible for not telling her. She looked innocent; she didn't deserve being treated like this.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"No, I'm ok." Melissa replied. She looked me over and I felt like she was reading every thought in my head. Suddenly Melissa placed a hand over her stomach taking a deep breath quickly.

I panicked, "Are you ok?" Oh please let her be ok! I didn't know what to do; the last time I had really been around anyone pregnant was when my mom was going to have Twister.

Melissa slowly breathed out, and then smiled at me. "I can feel the baby."

"Is that good…?" I asked.

Melissa laughed a little, "Yes, that means the baby is healthy. I can't wait for Twister to feel!"

I felt bad again, she had no idea. "Well we need to get you back to where it's warm and dry."

When we got back Melissa went over to the table where Hailey sat talking with Sam to tell her about the baby. I found it a bit odd Sam would stay around Hailey; she was a handful of energy and never stopped talking. Otto and Ryan sat on the living room floor playing video games.

I suddenly realized without Reggie around I didn't want to be near any of these people. I started up the stairs to the family room where all the guys were staying. I walked over to the girl's room and looked at Reggie's stuff. Her towel at the end of her bed, the jeans she had worn the other day on the floor. The keychain I had got her hanging off the zipper of her backpack. I turned slowly, pain pulling at my heart. I went over and lay down on the makeshift bed I had pulled together. None of the guys had real beds, mostly just cushions and sleeping bags. I closed my eyes wishing to disappear from this place.

I heard footsteps and tried not to groan, I just wanted to be alone and suffer. With my luck it would be Otto too. I looked over and saw Sam instead though. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Find them?" Sam answered.

I wished I hadn't. "More than that." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked puzzled.

"They were kissing." Truth struck me harder than I had ever wiped out skateboarding.

Sam looked shocked, and stayed silent. "Are-are you sure you saw right?" He finally asked.

"What do you think he was doing? Giving her mouth to mouth!" I tried to keep my voice kind of low so that Melissa wouldn't hear me.

"Does…" Sam looked down to where Melissa was.

"No." I stated firmly.

"She deserves to know." Sam said.

And man did I know he was right. And I knew I was the one who needed to break it to her. But I hated to be the one who had too. I sighed, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Twister just keep his mouth to himself? Or worse, what if Reg was the one who kissed him? It couldn't be. She was hurt… She-she wouldn't… She couldn't… But what if she did?

"You have to tell her before Twister gets back." Sam said breaking my train of thought.

"I know." I replied. I took a deep breath and got up. I went over and looked down the railing at the smiling girl sitting at the kitchen table. She sat there waiting for her boyfriend with no clue he had just cheated on her. I couldn't tell such an innocent girl that. I couldn't even face it myself!

I walked over to the bathroom shutting the door behind me and locking it. I turned on the sink letting the water run. I felt tears in my eyes but refused to cry, I didn't cry. I was tough; I could make it through this. I turned and pulled the shower certain open a little angrily. My eyes searched the shower, shampoo… Soap…. Conditioner. No razors. Why did the girls have to leave everything but their razors?

I felt like I was losing my mind as I turned off the sink, trying to put on my straightest face. I opened the door and walked into the girl's room, I grabbed Reggie's bag and opened it. Where would she keep a razor? It couldn't be that hard to find. I searched around threw her clothes trying not to unfold her carefully folded clothes. Not finding anything I zipped that part back up, I searched a side pocket, then another. Finally I found what I had been looking for. A simple pink bladed razor. I zipped her bag back, sitting it down, I walked to the door. I paused looking at the dark purple and tan bag, shoving the razor in my pocket I walked over to the bag. I grabbed the keychain and broke it in half. I let the pieces fall from my hands then walked away without looking back.

I once again closed the bathroom door and turned the sink back on. I pulled the sleeve to my jacket up; I wasn't going to cry over this, I'd do anything but. I knew this wasn't the answer, I knew it was wrong, I knew I shouldn't. But I couldn't find the strength to stop myself. I pulled the razor out of my pocket, and looked at the pink thing. I held it up looking at the smooth blades; I ran my finger over them careful not to cut my finger tips. I threw caution in the wind, and pressed the blade against my wrist. The pain grew as I pressed harder but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I pressed until I thought the plastic was going to go under my skin. I slowly let up.

I felt empty inside. Everything was broken up. I looked down at the blood running over my hand. A lot of good that did… But who cared. I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the blood off my wrist before it dripped. I looked at Reggie's razor which I still held in my hand. Blood threatened to drip off the tiny blades. I wiped it off also. I should wash it off before I returned it. But I couldn't, she made me suffer. This wouldn't hurt her nearly as bad. Besides she'd never know what happened.

I took the paper off my wrist looking at it, blood rushed back out. Great! Just great… That all I needed was to go down dripping blood while I told Melissa her boyfriend cheated on her. I grabbed more toilet paper soaking the blood up. I watched as the white paper quickly turned red and wet. I wrapped up the already red paper up in more paper hoping it wouldn't leak through to bad. I took more paper placing it thickly over my wrist and pulled my sleeve over it, hoping the paper would stay in place.

I walked back into the girl's room and placed the razor back in Reggie's bag where I had found it. I kind of hated for her to find it. But it wouldn't hurt her. She didn't care anyways.

I tried to pull myself together and went downstairs, I looked around. I felt so empty, so alone. I looked over at Melissa who still sat at the table looking out the window. I felt my heart drop another two feet.

I walked over to her, "Hey, come outside a minute. There's something I need to explain." I didn't smile, didn't pretend.

Melissa looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with concern. She slowly got up from the table watching me. Hailey looked over at me, also looking confused and worried.

I went out the back door with Melissa trailing behind me. I took her away from the house, not wanting there to be a scene or any eavesdroppers.

Finally I turned to face the small girl, I didn't think it could happen anymore than it already had but I felt my heart break again. I wanted to start crying, to hold the poor girl close.

"I…Well I…" I looked over at Melissa. She looked ready to break. I wanted to pull her close; Twister should be the one making this better. He shouldn't have let this happen. I started to reach out to her, but stopped myself. "When I found Reg and Twist… Well I wanted you to go back when I came back because I found them kissing." It hurt so much to say those words.

I watched Melissa feeling like to most horrible guy on the face of the planet. She stood there, I could tell by the look in her eyes she was breaking inside. She didn't move, didn't cry, didn't say anything. Finally she started crying, slowly at first. I stepped closer and pulled her into my arms, the poor girl was shaking. I held her tighter, trying to keep her from shaking. She trembled from head to toe. I could feel her feet going out from under her as she relayed more and more on my support.

I moved my hands to hold her tighter, I felt pressure against my wrist and bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. I didn't know how much longer I could stand supporting both my weight and hers. Melissa was light from her small frame, but I was having trouble standing myself. I picked her up in my arms and went over to a rock dried out from the sun already, I sat her down carefully. Melissa still shook as she cried, she held tight to me. I sat down bringing her down with me, immediately she cuddled up to me crying still.

Melissa's whole body shook with each breath, trembling in-between breathes. She clung to my jacket; her head leaned against my chest as she looked down. I held her tight in both my arms. I didn't know how to comfort her; I couldn't even make myself feel better.

As much as I fought it, tears slipped down. I couldn't cry, I had to stay strong. I looked down at the tiny girl next to me, clinging to me. I moved one hand away to wipe my face off and sucked it up. I ran my hand over her hair trying to sooth her.

After about 15 minutes Melissa started to become quiet, but her grip on my jacket never loosened. Finally she quieted; slowly lifting her head from my chest she sat up, but moved over so that she was still close to me. She rubbed her eyes, and wiped away the wetness. I still had one arm around her, holding her close.

I let her be for a few minutes as she pulled herself back together. "Are you ready to go?" I finally asked.

Melissa sniffed and nodded.

I stood up then helped her up, "We don't have to go back if you're not ready."

Melissa frowned, seeming to debate in her mind going back. She started crying again and buried herself into my chest. I held her, running my other hand over her hair. Melissa cried for a few minutes then pulled away a little. "I'm ready…" She sniffed.

"Alright." I hugged her close again. Melissa had become a little sister to me, and now that Twister had dropped his responsibility I would pick it up.

I noticed as we walked back Melissa was still shaking a little. It worried me. "Are you ok?"

Melissa took a deep breath, "Yeah…" She sighed exhaling. Even her voice sounded shaky.

"Why don't you let me carry you back?" I offered.

"I'm ok." Melissa replied not looking up. I could tell she was trying not to cry again. She blindly kicked a rock tripping just a little.

I stopped, "Come on, I don't want you getting hurt." I motioned for her to get on my back.

Melissa shook her head, "I can walk." She lifted one shaky hand to wipe her face off again.

"I'm not letting you." I replied. Melissa hesitated then got on my back; I stood up adjusting her then started walking again.

After a few minutes Melissa relaxed and laid her head on my shoulder. It didn't take long to get back to the cabin. I had been wondering if Twist and Reg were back yet. Part of me wanted them to stay gone forever.

I opened the door, Hailey had disappeared, Otto and Ryan sat on the floor still. But Twister sat in a chair watching them blankly. I walked in shutting the door behind me; I put Melissa down by the table making her sit.

I could tell Melissa was avoiding Twister just as much as I was. I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured a glass of milk then sat it in front of Melissa. "Drink it, you'll feel better."

Melissa looked up at me, her eyes red from crying, asking me why. I felt horrible this had happened to her of all people, as if she hadn't gone through enough already.

I looked down and noticed the black sleeve of my jacket seemed wet. I touched it to make sure, then realized it wasn't water that had made my jacket wet. I quickly looked up to see if Melissa was watching - she was. I didn't know what to say, or if I should even say anything. "You should really drink that." I said avoiding it all together.

Melissa took a small sip, it was then I noticed she still wore Twister's hoodie. She pulled the sleeves over her hands and pulled her legs up to her, looking blankly out the window.

As I sat across from her I looked over at Twister, he was watching. Right now I could beat him lifeless for this…


	26. No Sense

_Hey guys, yes i have another chapter already and have the next one half way done too! I noticed you guys seemed surprised Lars cut himself, but remember, a while ago Lars cut himself. It was when he left while Reggie was in the hospital. And if i got the whole Melissa being able to feel the baby at two months thing wrong, I'm sorry. I don't really have any experiance in that area and would welcome a little information :) As always, thanks to my reviewers! you guys are the best!_

**Chapter 26**

Reggie's POV

I felt horrible about what had happened. Lars had looked so hurt. I didn't mean to kiss Twister, it had just happened.

It had been a quiet walk back. I couldn't even look at Twister; we had silently gone different ways when we got back. I had noticed Lars wasn't around, and Sam didn't seem like he wanted to be around me.

I decided to get a shower, maybe escape from everything for at least a half hour. I grabbed my bag, noticing my keychain was broke I looked at the ground and picked up the other pieces.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked Hailey, who for once was lying quietly.

Hailey looked up from her magazine, "Nope."

It must have been Otto; he just pushes the limits to fair. "Stupid Otto…" I muttered under my breath. Hailey watched me stuff the pieces into my bag then went back to looking through the magazine she held in her hands.

I grabbed a change of clothes; the ones I wore were still wet and slightly muddy. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and headed to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror, who did I think I was? Kissing the boy who seemed my brother, my real brother's best friend. I remembered Twister's kiss, soft and gentle. But nothing compared to Lars kisses… Which I might never taste again. But I deserved it; I shouldn't have allowed a second kiss.

I put my clothes to the side and sat my towel near the shower. I noticed my razor looked a little off color. I picked it up, noticing the off color was blood. That was weird; I couldn't remember cutting myself that bad. I looked down at my legs and saw no signs of cuts. I rinsed my razor off in the sink then went to set it in the shower. I noticed a large amount of toilet paper in the trash can as I walked by. It too seemed to be bloody, too bloody.

Knowing I shouldn't I went over taking the paper out, I unwrapped it finding more paper covered in blood. I was confused and worried now; this wasn't just a little amount of blood. It made me feel sick looking at it.

I covered it back up sitting back in the trash, then went back into my room. "Hailey, are you sure no one was in my bag?" I asked.

"How would I know? Do you think I stay up here and guard your bag?" She asked clearly annoyed that I kept interrupting her reading.

I walked over to the stairs, "Otto were you in my bag?" I asked. I didn't think it was Otto, Otto hated blood.

"No." He replied not even looking up from his game.

Suddenly I noticed Lars sitting at the table glaring up at me. I felt like I was choking, the look on his face… He was the one in my bag, he was the one who had left the blood covered paper…

"Never mind Rocket Boy." I said not taking my eyes off Lars. I quickly turned and ran for the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me.

I quickly turned the water on in the shower then leaned against the wall, I slide down the wall. Tears falling down my face. Had I caused this? I had to have.

Sobs took me over for the second time that day. I grabbed my towel trying to muffle my crying.

"Reg? Are you ok?" I heard Sam knock on the door.

I tried to sound normal, "Yeah Sammy, I'm fine." I was anything but fine at the moment. I never wanted to open that door again.

Otto's POV

Even though I was still mad at Reg, the look on her face bothered me. But she had looked at Lars like that; maybe she had just realized what a horrible person he was. I shrugged to myself, trying to beat Ryan in the video game we were playing.

Suddenly the front door flew open, I jumped a little being surprised.

"We're havin' barbeque tonight little cuzzes!" Tito said happily.

"Do you need any help Tito?" Twister asked. He had been acting weird since he got back with Reg. In fact things had been really weird every since Reg had run away. Twister had gone after her, then Lars took Melissa with him to find them. Then Lars and Melissa came back, and left again this time in the other direction. Twister and Reggie came back acting really funny and not talking. And now Reg was upstairs freaking out about who knows what. No… Wait! Turn! Ugh!

"Face it Otto, you may be better at sports outdoors but I'm better indoors." Ryan said smugly sitting his controller down as he won for the third time in a row.

"Yeah whatever." I said getting up ignoring Ryan's comment.

I walked outside to see what all Ray and Noelani had got at the store - that was a mistake.

"Here Otto, carry this inside." Noelani said handing me fifty million bags.

I unwillingly took the bags into the kitchen to sit them down. I noticed Lars and Melissa still sat at the table. Melissa looked really upset, and Lars had all emotion blocked from his face. I couldn't figure out what had happened, at that point I wished I hadn't been so involved in the video game with Ryan. Then I might know what had happened.

"Cheer up little cuzzes, you two seem like the last coconut fell from the tree." Tito said referring to Lars and Melissa as he was making his second trip into the kitchen.

Melissa got up to rinse her cup, she didn't smile though. Maybe Twister would know what was wrong. If I could just sneak away…

"Otto will you help put these away too?" Noelani asked.

"You didn't have to buy the store out…" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Noelani asked looking at me.

"They brought the store out?" I answered. Unthankfully that didn't make much sense, man.

Being as lucky as I was, Ray stepped through the door at the same time. "Otto quit making smart remarks and help put this food away."

I decided to keep my big mouth shut this time and started putting things were they seemed to belong.

"Otto where's Hailey?" Ray asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know." I replied putting a couple boxes of cereal in the cabinet. Why was everyone picking on me?

"Well maybe you should go find her." Noelani added.

"But I thought-" With a glare from Ray I stopped. Like I knew where she was! I walked into the living room, "Do you guys know where Hailey is?" I asked Ryan and Twister.

"Dude, she could be anywhere." Ryan said flipping through channels on the TV. A lot of help that was…

I climbed upstairs then paused.

"Reg you can't hide in there forever." The voice sounded like Sam. How did Sam know what was happening and I didn't? "You're going to have to face him sooner or later." Sam said. Face who? Me?

"Then it will be later!" The bite in Reggie's voice surprised me so much I almost took a back step.

"Reg you can't do that." Sam said.

"Yes I can, leave me alone Sammy." Reggie sounded almost as if she was crying. I wanted to know what happened, but I knew if I walked into the conversation I would be shut out.

I wanted to step around the corner and look. It sounded like Reg was in a different room than Sam.

"Sam what are you doing sitting against the bathroom door?" I heard a young voice ask - Hailey.

"Talking Hailey." Sam replied dully.

"Ok, whatever." Hailey said, her voice was sounding closer.

I quickly took a few steps down, and then started back up like I was just coming up the stairs. I turned at the top. There Hailey stood, her smooth slender tanned legs shown off by her shorts, a low-cut shirt… Almost low enough…

"Hi Otto." Hailey smiled.

I tried to pull myself back into reality, "Where have you been?" That came out wrong.

"I was in my room." Hailey looked my over, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just… Missed your pretty face." I said trying to pull a smile.

Hailey smiled and blushed, "Thanks Otto."

I smiled relived, then noticed Sam glaring at me. What? I hadn't done anything wrong! I was only complimenting a pretty girl.

Hailey noticed the tension between me and Sam and decided to leave, "I'm going downstairs." With that she went around me and started down the stairs.

Oh well, maybe now I could go find Twister and he could tell me what was going on. I turned and went down the stairs; I avoided facing the kitchen as much as I could. Now all I needed was an excuse to get Twister out of the house.

"Hey Twist, wanna take our boards and see if we can find any good spots to dirt board?" I asked.

"Sure." Twister shrugged. He pulled himself out of the chair and followed me out the door. "How about we just look for a place? I don't really feel like boarding right now." Twister said.

This was working better than I had planned, "Alright bro, whatever you want." I said maybe a little too happy cause Twister gave me a funny look.

We started walking, I tried to keep closer to the trees that way Dad and Noelani wouldn't spot me and call me back. Twister was oddly quiet.

"So you talk to Reg?" I asked.

"You could say that." Twister said shortly.

"Did Lars and Melissa find you? They didn't seem happy when they came back." I questioned.

Guilt was written all over Twisters face, he had never been good at hiding his emotions to begin with. "Lars did."

"Twist, me and you are buddies right?" I tried a different approach.

"Yeah." Once again Twister gave me a funny look.

"And buddies tell each other things right?" I continued.

Twister seemed like he knew where this was heading but answered anyways, "Yeah bro."

"Well it seems to me something's going on around here, but I don't know what." I was hoping I wouldn't have to leave any more hints; that Twister would just answer me.

"Yeah?" Twister said.

"Will you quit saying yeah and tell me what's going on!" I exploded. Immediately I knew I had done the wrong thing.

Flames burned in Twister's eyes, but his face didn't change. Maybe I had been wrong about him not being able to hide his emotions all these years… He looked almost like a younger version of Lars, and for a moment he scared me. "FINE, I KISSED REGGIE! I KISSED MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND! IN THE FREAKIN RAIN NO LESS! I CHEATED ON MY PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND!" Twister looked like he was going to explode, "Is **that** what you wanted to know!" He breathed staring right at me.

For a moment I was speechless, then I realized what Twister had just said. "You did _what_! You _kissed_ my _sister_!"

Twister gave me an evil glare like Lars used to give.

"Does Melissa know?" I asked looking Twister straight in the eye.

Twister looked down shamefully, "I don't know…" He said quietly.

"Dude even I'm not that low." I knew I'd had my share of being unfaithful but I'd never heard of anything like this before!

"Bro, will you just do me a favor and not say anything incase she doesn't know yet?" Twister looked like he was sorry now.

"What do you plan on doing? Not telling her?" I asked.

"No… But if she doesn't know, I don't want her finding out before I can tell her." Twister replied.

"Well maybe you should have been out here telling her before, instead of sitting on your butt feeling sorry for yourself!" I said angrily.

"I thought you were there for me Otto!" Twister began to look mad again.

"I thought you had more of a brain than that! Kissing my sister and cheating on a pregnant girl! I thought you were my bro, and bros don't kiss their bro's sister." I couldn't believe Twister.

"Why don't you quit being so self centered Otto! All your worried about is your sister! She's not the one who's having a baby in less than 7 months!" Twister snapped. "Look, all I wanted was for you not to say anything yet, I thought I could trust you… But now I'm not so sure." With that Twister turned to leave. He stalked away looking mad.

"Fine! Don't trust me! But you'll be sorry when you learn you can!" I called after him. I looked around and felt stupid when it seemed like I was talking to myself.

Lars POV

I was outside helping Ray and Tito with the grilling when I noticed Twister stomping past the cabin near the outlining of the trees. I couldn't figure that boy out, one minute he's kissing my girlfriend… ex-girlfriend. Then he's pouting in a chair and now he's out destroying every little blade of grass in his path. Maybe I had hit him a little too hard when we were younger.

Otto came out from a different direction heading towards the house, he looked confused. I always knew he wasn't as bright as he seemed. I looked over at Twister who was now disappearing into the woods then back at Otto. Currently they seemed so different. Twister was so much taller at 6'2" and although Otto worked out, that couldn't compare to Twister's real strength.

I shrugged to myself, nothing made sense anymore.


	27. Surprise Visit

_Hey guys, wow I'm not sure what to say when I don't have to apologize for not updating lol. So... Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome like always! And thanks Wounded Shell Of Myself for the information!_

****

**Chapter 27**

Lars POV

Twister had finally came back in time to eat. Reggie had passed up eating and stayed inside, she used to excuse she had ate right before they got back from the store. Almost everyone knew that was a lie, but nobody dared to say anything. I wished she would eat, I didn't want anything to happen to her… But it was her choice… I didn't have any say anymore.

Otto sat next to Hailey on the picnic bench, flirting with her and Sam sat on her other side. Ryan and Twister sat across from the three.

Melissa politely excepted the food offered to her but didn't seem to be that interested in eating. She sat off to the side by herself, I felt sorry for her and went to sit next to her. I didn't have anyone else around here anymore anyways, I might as well protect the girl I'd come to know as a little sister.

I felt anger towards Twister for ditching her like that, he wasn't even paying attention to her. He made me want to get up and punch him in the face but I knew better.

My concentration was broke by Hailey's laugh as Otto teased her.

"Otto stop! Otto don't you get that on me!" Hailey shrieked. "Otto!" Hailey quickly got off the bench and took a few steps away.

Otto grinned and got up, chasing her with what appeared to be ketchup. Hailey screamed joyfully enjoying the chase. Finally Otto caught her smearing a little ketchup on her face then proceeded to lick it off.

He should be glad that Ray, Noelani and Tito had chosen to eat around the other side of the house hoping for a little peace. I couldn't really blame them at this moment.

I glanced over at the table, Ryan seemed to enjoy watching another guy lick his sister, Twister didn't seem to care, and Sam seemed upset… Hmm, looked like Otto had a little competition for Hailey.

As the two headed back to the table a silver convertible pulled around and starting coming towards the house. Who in the world could that be?

I saw Otto's mouth drop and Twister smirked. Otto quickly scrambled to his feet getting off the bench he had just sat on, he dragged his feet walking towards the car.

"Who is that?" Hailey asked. No one replied but Twister's smirk got bigger.

The car came to a stop by Otto, a blonde sat behind the wheel, she wore big sunglasses and was tan but you could tell she hadn't done anything outside to work for that tan except maybe lay on the beach. She pulled the sunglasses up, letting them sit on top of her head reveling baby blue eyes.

"Hey babe." She said looking at Otto. Opening the door she stepped out, she was wearing nothing more than a mere pink bikini top, jean skirt and matching pink flip flops. Pink dangled off her keychain as well. Her whole body was tanned and lean.

The girl stepped up to Otto giving him a big hug. Otto hugged her back. "I missed you so much babe." The girl gave Otto a big kiss. "So I decided I'd surprise you." She flashed him a smile showing perfect white teeth under her pink lips.

Wait, I knew this girl from somewhere… Where? It was a party. Actually I'd seen her around… The Rocket's… Wasn't that… That was Otto's girlfriend Julie!

"I called your dad earlier when you were still sleeping, and he said I could come visit you. So I asked Daddy and he said I could come up here." Julie smiled. "I missed you so much babe!" She gave him another kiss, Otto melting under her touch.

It was then I remembered Otto was a football player, of course he would date a girl like that. She was probably a cheerleader as well. I glanced over to the table, Hailey looked confused and a bit mad. Now Sam seemed to have a smug look on his face, enjoying the fact that Otto wasn't going to flirt with Hailey anymore.

I would never figure these people out. I was wondering now how I had got caught up with them to begin with now. I looked over at Melissa and assumed she was thinking the same thing.

Otto walked Julie over to the picnic table hand in hand. "This is Ryan and Hailey, they used to be my next door neighbors before Sam moved in." Otto introduced. Julie smiled, but to me she seemed fake. It wasn't the way she dressed or the fact that she was a cheerleader, because I knew girls like that who weren't fake, but I also knew ones that were and Julie seemed to be one of them. "This is Julie." Otto introduced his girlfriend.

Julie smiled but gave Otto a look I knew, it was the Introduce-Me-As-Your-Girlfriend look. It blew right over Otto's head though. Noticing it didn't work Julie lifted her hand, "Look babe, I'm wearing that ring you got me."

That seemed to get Hailey's attention for sure this time, she gave Otto a demanding look. Otto looked helpless as he looked at Hailey then at Julie.

"I'm glad baby doll." Otto answered. "You look beautiful with it on." Hailey gave Otto a hurt look, but she also looked mad. "Why don't we get you something to eat baby doll?" Otto asked trying to avoid anything else.

Julie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ok." With her fingers laced in Otto's she started walking towards the food dragging Otto with her.

"Even I'm not that low." Twister mimicked quietly.

Otto gave Twister a glare before turning and following Julie like a puppy.

Reggie's POV

I watched from the window as everyone got their food, as they sat around and joked. I watched Otto chase Hailey around then lick her, also when Julie pulled up and Otto acted like nothing had happened between him and Hailey only minutes before.

Why couldn't my life be that simple? Why couldn't I pretend like nothing happened between me and Twister? At least it was a mistake, Otto was doing what he did on purpose. He had always got away with everything.

I was a little glad that Hailey seemed upset. But Julie didn't appear to be leaving any time soon with that pink suitcase in the back seat of her car, which meant another girl to cramp into this room. This was the worst vacation I had ever been on, I just wanted to go home now.

I moved from my place by the window to the edge of my bed, I reached under pulling out a sweater, carefully unwrapping it, I took the picture frame out. It was a picture me and Lars had taken together a couple weeks ago at the mall. Lars had his arms around me, I suddenly missed that feeling. Before I could bring up any more memories I quickly wrapped the frame back up and stuffed it under my bed.

At least I wouldn't be kicked out of my bed when Julie moved in being the room had two sets of bunk beds. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, I knew it was early to go to sleep, it was only four. But I wanted to get away from all of this.

"Reggie, could you come down here sweetie!" I heard Noelani calling. I looked up sleepily at the clock, it was 4:48pm.

"Yeah, just a minute." I called back. I stood up and went over to the small mirror hanging on the wall. I tried to smooth my hair out a little and make myself look half way decent. I slowly went down the stairs, slipping on a pair of flip flops I went outside.

"Reggie, would you help Julie get settled?" Noelani asked as soon as I stepped out.

I looked over at the blonde who sat close to Otto with one of his arms around her. I glanced over at Lars, who didn't seem to be paying attention, and wished that was me and him.

"Sure." I answered.

"Otto, get Julie's suitcase and help her get her stuff upstairs." Noelani told Otto.

Julie kissed Otto, "Going to be my big strong man?" She giggled.

"Super hero on a skateboard." Otto replied kissing her back.

Julie laughed and got up with Otto, they walked over to the car and got her stuff out. If I saw one more pink thing I think I was going to throw up.

I walked behind them as the climbed the stairs making little jokes like couples do.

"Here you can have this bed." I pointed to the bed above Melissa's. Hailey slept above me.

I spent the rest of the night in my room reading a book or writing, Noelani came up once to ask if I was ok. I had told her I just wasn't feeling well. And truthfully I wasn't, I wanted to throw up.

Finally I drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't very peaceful…

"_Hey baby." Lars came up and hugged me._

"_Are you ok?" I asked._

"_Why wouldn't I be? I have you." Lars smiled at me._

"_But the blood and the look and… And the razor…" I replied._

"_Baby you must be really tired, your imagining things." Lars said gently._

"_No. No! I'm not! You got mad when I kissed Twister!" I started panicking. _

_The smile on Lars face disappeared, "You did what!" _

"_You saw us!" I said._

"_I never saw you guys do anything!" Lars looked anger._

"_But baby…" I was so confused._

"_Don't baby me!" Lars yelled._

_Lars stormed over to a nearby desk, he grabbed a notebook opening it. "What's this! Wedding plans!" Angrily Lars turned the page. "Reggie and Twister huh!" _

"_No Lars, I love you! It's all a mistake!" I pleaded starting to cry._

"_Well I'll make things clear for you!" Lars grabbed a gun loading it, holding the gun pointed towards him, Lars looked at me very upset, "This is for you Reggie, I love you."_

"_Lars no!" _

I sat up in bed quickly. I felt hot all over, my hair sticking to the back of my neck and my face. My breathing was heavy and my hands felt shaky.

I grabbed my water bottle on the night stand taking a drink. I glanced over at the clock, 3:29am. I quietly pulled the blankets off, maybe if I splashed a little cool water on my face I would feel better.

I tiptoed to the bathroom, but froze when I noticed something or someone moving downstairs. Fear flooded my whole body, all the guys were up here… And there was no one sleeping downstairs that size.

I watched the figure take a jacket from the coat hanger. Wait… That was Twister's jacket… And they looked Twister's height… and Twister's weight - what was Twister doing up at this time? He went to the door, looking around. I leaned back into the shadows, Twister opened the door quietly and went out shutting the door behind him.

Curiosity took the best of me, I knew right now I shouldn't be within 30 feet of Twister; but I couldn't help it. I went downstairs, grabbing a light sweater I headed out. It wasn't like I was going to talk to Twister or anything… I was just making sure he was ok.

I saw a lone figure sitting a little way away from the cabin with their back to the cabin. Careful not to be heard or saw I got as close as I could.

"Things are just so confusing right now. I didn't mean to do that! It just happened! And now it's like I can't fix it! How do I explain to Melissa that I kissed another girl? I'm trying to make things the best I can between me and her, and now I messed them up again." Twister was saying, he stopped and sighed. "But I know it's all in Your plan. Right now I could really use some guidance…."

Who in the world was Twister talking too? Surely not another person, they would have saw me if he was. I looked around but saw nothing.

"Just please forgive me…" Twister said, he sat with his knees up and his arms resting on top of his knees. He put his head down guiltily.

Suddenly I felt something crawl across my foot and pause. I looked down seeing a huge spider making it's self comfortable on my foot. I tried to swallow my scream, I shouldn't have been out here in the first place.

I tired shaking my foot making a little noise, but the spider started to run up my leg. I screamed shaking my foot violently. The spider flew off and I moved away. I then gasped placing a hand over my mouth.

Twister sat there turned around looking at me - busted.

I started to turn and go back to the cabin, I didn't want anything else to happen between me and Twister.

"Reggie, what are you doing?" Twister asked, his voice even.

I froze then turned slowly, "I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Twister asked. That was hard to answer, his face showed no emotion. Since when did Twister hide his emotions?

"Well I saw you leave when I was going to the bathroom and then I heard you talking…" I tried avoiding his question. I looked down and noticed the spider running past me, I quickly moved away, I didn't need anything crawling on me again.

I looked up at Twister, he seemed to almost be laughing at me. "What are you laughing at!" I demanded.

Twister quickly pulled all signs of emotion off his face. "Nothing Reggie."

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, still upset that Twister had laughed at me.

"God, who do you expect me to be talking to? The boogie man?" Twister said.

"No, he's at home under your bed." I replied sarcastically.

For a minute Twister looked shocked and a little afraid, as if the boogie man really lived under his bed. For that minute I felt safe again, like things were normal again. Then Twister went back to not showing his emotions. "I was just telling Him about my problems, just Someone to vent to." Twister said going back to being serious.

"Oh and what's your God gonna do? Have the whole world go back in time?" I asked. "Or _kill _Melissa and Lars?" I snapped angrily. This so called "great" God had taken my mom from me, He wasn't taking anything else.

"God doesn't kill people Reggie, I just wished you would realize that." Twister sighed. "Things happen for a reason, and God wasn't trying to hurt you. It's just the way things were."

"Yeah! Well then why isn't my mom still here! What did she do so wrong that God had to take her away!" I was almost at the point of yelling.

"Reg, God didn't "take her away"." Twister replied. "And He gave you Noelani."

"Well I'd rather have my real mom than her! You just don't understand! You have your parents! You never had to go through anything like this!" I yelled. "You just live in a little pretend world where everything is perfect!" With that I stormed away.

Twister didn't know what he was talking about! He was stupid to believe anyone cared, especially his God. The God who took people you needed and cared about. Then gave you fake replacements that almost steal the only other form of that you had to begin with. Twister was stupid to think even people who you thought cared, cared. Like the people who pretended to love you then shot themselves in front of you.

I painfully remembered my dream that had woken me. Pulling my sweater closer around me I tried to hold back the pain my dream brought.

I quietly slipped inside and headed back upstairs. Silently I climbed into my bed pulling my covers close. I closed my eyes and tried to block all the memories out….


	28. Part 1

_Ok guys, I am sooo sorry but this is the last update for awhile. My grandma isn't doing good at all so I have to travel all the way across the country to go see her. I have no idea when I will be back and there's not really any computers back there... I'm sorry guys :( But I'll still write while I'm back there. Thanks for the reviews! Awesome as always._

****

**Chapter 28**

Otto's POV

"_Congratulations Otto Rocket! How does it feel to win the annul Ocean Shores Skate Fest every year?" The speaker asked._

"_Ah, well it's nothing really…" I replied brushing it off. I looked out at the millions of fans screaming. A group of girls wearing bikini tops and shorts caught my eye. _

"_We love you Otto!" They all screamed._

"_Really, it would be nothing without my fans." I said turning back to the speaker._

"_Well for winning every year we have a special surprise for you this year." The speaker said._

"_My trophy shelf is getting full guys." I said._

_Suddenly curtains flew open reveling brand new skate gear and a stack of money with a sign saying "Ten Million." _

A sharp scream brought me out of my dream. I slowly woke up, what in the world was going on? Wait, that was Julie.

I got up and went to the girls room.

"Oh there he went." Hailey said looking at Julie's pillow.

"Get that thing out of my bed!" Julie complained, she looked up and saw me. "Otto! Tell her to get that - that _thing_ out of my bed!" She commanded.

"What thing Jul?" I asked sleepily.

"He's NOT a thing. He's a lizard and he wouldn't hurt you." Hailey replied sharply.

"Ugh, well whatever!" Julie replied. She sat towards the back of her bed wearing a blue tank top and matching pajama bottoms. Her hair was slightly messed up and all her makeup was gone.

"Hmm… I wonder how he got there." Hailey smirked walking past me.

Julie glared at me, "Otto I am not sleeping with things crawling in my bed! You better plan on washing my pillow case! You know she did that on purpose."

"Baby doll, it was a lizard… She probably didn't mean too." I didn't feel like arguing this early.

Julie sent me a glare and I knew better to say anything else. So instead I walked over to the bed, I climbed up a couple steps and Julie crawled over to me.

"Can I have a good morning kiss baby doll?" I smiled.

"Of course." Julie smiled sweetly, then leaned down to kiss me. Grabbing her pillow, Julie shoved it at me. "Don't mess it up."

I sighed climbing down, "Yes babe."

Twister's POV

I looked over at Lars, he looked back at me. I felt 11 again, he seemed so much stronger and meaner. I quickly looked away, looking down at my feet.

Almost everyone was outside, either sitting in chairs by the water or swimming.

Melissa laid out on a towel in the sun. She looked so beautiful, I wanted to go over and talk to her, to hold her and kiss her. Tell her how much I cared. I looked over at Lars again who glared at me.

"I didn't do it on purpose…" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Lars turned to me, his voice low so that only I heard.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"You don't need to lie anymore than you already have." Lars replied.

"Since when did I lie!" I asked upset. I looked over and noticed Melissa was listening. I got up out of my chair, "Come on." I said to Lars and walked away. I didn't need Melissa to listen to this, I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Lars got up and followed me. "Since when did I lie!" I repeated, "It was an accident Lars! You of all people should know what that means!"

"An accident that you _kissed_ my girlfriend!" Lars glared at me.

For a moment I wondered if I had gotten myself in to deep by going off talking to Lars alone when he was mad… But what did I have to lose? "Yes! It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

Lars glared at me, "And what about you leaving Melissa like that? You haven't talked to her since, do you think she came up here to be with a bunch of friends! No! She came here to be with you!" He said firmly. "She's been talking about leaving."

Guilt hit me, causing me to almost lose my breath. "I… I…" I stopped and swallowed. Speechless I looked down ashamed.

Lars looked at me waiting for a reply. "Yeah that's what I thought. You know what, maybe I should leave with her. It will give you and Reggie more time together."

"No… I want her to stay." Suddenly I felt terrible for the way I had been acting. I was a total jerk towards Melissa.

"You should go talk to her before she decides to leave." Lars said. He facial expression was straight, he was being serious… Very serious.


	29. Part 2

_Ok, I know I suck for not updating for so long. I just haven't been very motivated, but I had free time finally and decided I needed to write. Thanks to those of you who last reviewed. _

"No… I want her to stay." Suddenly I felt terrible for the way I had been acting. I was a total jerk towards Melissa.

"You should go talk to her before she decides to leave." Lars said. His facial expression was straight, he was being serious… Very serious.

"I… uh… But…" I stumbled over my words. How was I supposed to tell her?

Lars glared at me, "Now."

I didn't take a second look at Lars face and turned to go talk to Melissa. My head started spinning and I started to feel sick.

I sat down in the chair to Melissa; she lifted her head to look at me then quickly looked away and laid her head back down.

"Hey…" I said quietly. Melissa didn't move. I felt like the stupidest guy in the world. "Sorry…" Melissa flinched a little causing me to flinch inside. "Could we go talk?" I asked expecting to be rejected.

Melissa lifted her sunglasses and glared at me, I swallowed waiting for the worst. "I'm listening." She said in an even tone.

"Baby…" I pleaded reaching for her hand.

Melissa quickly pulled away. I could see hurt in her eyes as she pulled her sunglasses back down.

"I'm sorry…" I said staring at the ground. Who was I? I wasn't acting like I should; I had an amazing girlfriend, a baby on the way and friends who cared. And I messed it all up. I swallowed and got down on my knees, "Melissa I love you. You are the most amazing girl in the world and I'm a complete jerk. I'm so sorry for treating you like that, you deserve a lot better. I'm so sorry…" I hung my head down, tears filling my eyes.

I slowly looked up after a few minutes; Melissa was looking the other way. As she bit her bottom lip a tear rolled down from under her sunglasses. Pain twisted through my whole body. I reached out and pulled her close. Melissa started to cry and hugged me. I held her tight never wanting to let go of her again, then kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes Melissa stopped crying and lifted her head, I pulled her sunglasses off then tilted her head up. Her soft brown eyes stared back at me.

"I love you Melissa." I said not taking my eyes off hers.

Melissa swallowed, her eyes tearing up again. "I... love you too…"

I held her tighter as I leaned down to kiss her softly.

Lars POV

I sat looking over the lake. I picked up a small stone next to me tossing it in the water. I guess everything's fixed... Twist and Melissa fixed things, and Reggie hasn't spoken a word to me. Maybe she just didn't care. She was probably better off without me anyways; I had always been the bully, the one they didn't like.

I picked a bigger stone and threw it into the water. What did I do wrong this time? Was I just not good enough for her? Was it because when we were younger I liked her and didn't know how to show it? Maybe I was just a failure; I got mixed in with the wrong group when I was 16. Maybe she was ashamed to call me hers anymore.

Tears came to my eyes thinking of those thoughts. Things played over and over in my mind. Anger tried to cover my pain, I was Lars Rodriguez, I wasn't known for crying; I was known for being tough.

I got up punching the closet tree to me, pain shot through my hand and I felt my knuckles start to bleed. I pulled my sleeve down over my hand and headed back to the cabin. Fine, if I wasn't good enough for Reggie the way I was then I'd go back to the old Lars, if I couldn't make anyone else happy I could make myself the happiest I was going to be.

The sun was setting as I walked along the somewhat worn trail. Anger built up inside me, I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself for not being good enough, I couldn't think of what I did wrong to make her kiss another guy, especially my brother!

A familiar figure caught my eye as I walked, long wavy hair and a fit body dressed for a cool evening. My anger over came me.

"Reggie." I said walking towards her.

Reggie turned, fear over took her face along with shame. She stopped and stood there silently.

I pulled up my sleeve, the one that covered my bloody knuckles and cut wrist. My hand came within 6 inches of Reggie's face. "Is this what makes you happy?!" I yelled at her.

Reggie avoided my eyes; slowly she bit her bottom lip. I watched emotions spin in her eyes as she fought back words and tears. Suddenly she started crying and fell on her knees to the ground sitting. A familiar shiny object fell from her pocket as sobs over took her small body.

I slowly picked up the object, pulling open the blade to my pocket knife, I looked down at Reggie. "What the hell were you doing with this?!" I grabbed one of her arms and pulled back the sleeve, her arm was unharmed. I quickly released it starting to grab her left arm.

Reggie's right hand covered her left arm, "No! No!" She sobbed into her left hand.

"Regina Rocket! Let go!" I yelled as I sat down in front of her. I pulled her left arm and she finally gave in as she was losing. I pulled up her sleeve reveling several fresh cuts.

I pushed her arm back towards her grabbing her by the shoulders, "What were you thinking?! You could _kill_ yourself!!" I couldn't understand this, it was Reggie. Happy Reggie. Reggie who didn't do things like that.

Reggie didn't look up as she sobbed.

"Reggie talk to me now!" I could feel her weight against me as she tried to break loose. "Reg…" A small scream escaped from her between sobs. I started to worry, "Reggie… stop…"

Reggie pulled away, placing her face in her hands she lowered herself to the ground sobbing hysterically.

"Reggie stop." I started to plead. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go for help and leave her alone like this and I didn't know how to make her stop.

I looked around and then took a breath. I reached for Reggie and started to pick her up. She screamed again and fought against me but was to upset to fight for long. I held her close as she continued to sob into her hands and started walking towards the cabin.


	30. Spend Time Together

_Yes I suck at updating. It's an obvious fact, so we'll move on. _

****

**Chapter 29**

Lars POV

A little over half way Reggie had pretty much quit crying, then suddenly she started lightly crying and began to cry harder. I didn't understand what was wrong, nothing was said. What made her cry so hard again? The same thing happened again right before I got to the cabin.

Twister walked around the side of the cabin as I approached the door. Shock covered his face, "Is she ok?! Is she hurt??"

"Open the door." I commanded.

Twister rushed to the door and held it open watching with an anxious face.

I went over and sat Reggie on the couch. She continued to cry. I moved the fallen hair out of her face. I looked down at her crying and couldn't bare to leave her. I bent down beside her on the floor.

"Twister go get me a blanket." I said watching Reggie. I looked up to see that Otto had came over from the kitchen. "Otto go get me a bowl of warm water and a washcloth."

"No! No! No!" Reggie shook her head crying.

"Shh.. Reggie…" I smoothed her hair gently.

Sobs shook her body causing her to cough. I was worried about her. I couldn't stay mad at her…

Twister came back quickly handing me a blanket, I covered Reggie the best she would allow me. She refused to look at me or anyone and kept her hands close to her mouth.

"Dude is she ok?" Twister asked.

I wasn't sure of the answer and didn't have the heart or mind to answer. Thankfully Otto returned at that moment handing me the water and washcloth.

I got the washcloth slightly wet then tired to wipe Reggie's face off a little. I wasn't sure if this would help or not but I couldn't stand not doing anything.

Reggie had become quiet, but refused to look at anyone. Slight whimpers came from her, I gently wiped her beautiful tear streaked face.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Their still outside." Twister said, "They started a bomb fire."

Reggie began to whimper more, tears refilling her eyes.

Otto stood back, his face pale. "Want me to get Dad?" He asked watching her sister.

"No…" Reggie whimpered as silent tears fell.

The room became quiet, except for Reggie's whimpers. Laughter and the crackling fire could be heard from outside.

Finally Reggie turned her head and looked straight at me, helplessness and pain took the shine out of her eyes. I felt like I was being pulled toward the look in her eyes.

"Don't leave me…" She said quietly.

I gently took her hand, holding it tightly. Reggie looked away and began to cry again, but this time she had more control over herself.

I looked over at Twister and Otto, both stood still looking worried. "You guys can go back outside, she'll be ok."

Otto walked over and bent down, he moved Reggie's bangs off her face and kissed her forehead. "Love ya Rocket Girl…" Otto stepped back swallowing.

Twister placed a hand on Otto's shoulder, "Come on man, Lars will take care of her. You shouldn't be seeing this." With that both of them started for the door.

"Don't say anything about what really happened." I said watching them, "If anything just say she's kind of upset."

"K." Twister nodded then opened the door letting Otto through and closed the door after himself.

"Come on Reggie." I gently began to lift her, this time she allowed me. I carried her upstairs and laid her on my sleeping bag. Making sure her blanket was covering her, I laid next to her. I looked deep into her crystal brown eyes as she stared back into my eyes. I gently moved a strand of hair that had fallen into her face, then pulled her close to me, holding her tight.

After a minute she pushed away, "I'm so sorry Lars…"

That familiar pain came back, and I knew she could see it in my eyes.

"I never meant for that to happen…." Tears filled her eyes again.

I looked at her beautifully crafted face despite the redness and tears. "Reggie, never hurt yourself again." I gently touched her cheek, as if I was making sure she was there and not an imaginary angel.

"I'm so sorry…" Reggie began to lightly cry, she cuddled up against me and I put my arms around her holding her tight.

"I love you Regina Rocket… I never want to be without you sweet angel of mine." I closed my eyes and listened to her crying decrease.

Twister's POV

Otto's face was solemn as we walked back to the bomb fire.

"You ok bro?" I asked.

"I've never seen Reg like that before…" Otto said looking up at me for a minute.

"Everyone has breakdowns… She'll be ok." I said hoping I was telling the truth.

"Did you get my lip gloss baby?" Julie asked as we walked up.

"What?" Otto asked looking confused.

Julie glared at him, "You were suppose to get my lip gloss!"

Otto gave Julie a dirty look, "I forgot."

"Well will you go get it like you were suppose to?" Julie asked still plainly mad.

"Do I look like your servant?" Otto questioned back.

Julie's mouth opened then closed without making a sound. "If you love me you'll go get it." She stated triumphantly. It wasn't like Otto to not do anything Julie asked him of, it had been that way since our sophomore year when they started dating. I didn't care for Julie, she was pretty self-centered. But I guess Otto only saw her body, he became obsessed with girls right before he turned 13.

"I'm going to bed Julie." Otto said and turned away.

Again Julie's mouth fell open, "Otto…" She gave him a glare as he started walking. "Otto come back here, I'm talking to you." Julie took a deep frustrated breath and got up to follow Otto.

As they walked away I could hear her sucking up to him, "Otto don't you love me anymore?"

Otto's POV

Julie hung on my arm as I continued towards the door. After seeing my sister in that shape I didn't need a clingy girlfriend clinging on me.

"Otto sweetheart are you mad at me?" Julie pouted, I could tell her eyes were getting all teary.

I opened the door to the cabin, reaching down I grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her inside with me. After shutting the door I turned around and took her by the shoulders.

Julie pouted at me, her soft pink lips forming a frown and her bright blue eyes curious. "Don't you lo-"

"Shh." I interrupted. Julie pouted more. "The world doesn't evolve around you Julie. I just watched one of the hardest things in my life, your capable of getting your own lip gloss."

"But you said you would get it!" Julie crossed her arms.

I looked her straight in the eye, she looked back determined to prove she was right. "I don't know what it's gonna take to get into your blonde head that there's more important things sometimes. I'm going to bed Julie. Goodnight." I gave her a slight hug and started towards the stairs.

For once Julie didn't follow me or whine at me. I turned around and looked her over as she stood where I had left her. She stared at the floor, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

I sighed, "Come here baby doll." I said. Julie looked up, tears under her eyes. She sniffed and wiped one eye but didn't move. I walked up to her, putting one hand under her chin I tilted her head back and kissed her. "I do love you."

"Then why wouldn't you prove it?" Julie asked softly.

"Because I didn't realize I was being mean." I kissed her again. She smiled and kissed me back. "Forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course babe." Julie smiled up at me.

"Come on, lets go get your lip gloss and spend a little time on the couch, just us." I kissed Julie once more then taking her hand, led her upstairs.

Sam's POV

I watched the firelight dance across Hailey's face as she sat with her head in her hands staring into the fire. She sat almost by herself, the most far from the fire.

"You ok?" I asked moving over by her.

"Huh?" Hailey slightly jumped. "Oh, hey Sam. Yeah I'm ok." She settled back down.

"You look like something's bothering you." I said, trying to get her to talk.

"I just don't understand. Why did Otto lead me on if he has a girlfriend? And why is she so much better?" Hailey stared into the fire looking confused and frustrated.

"She's not, trust me. We've all been telling Otto to dump her a month after he started dating her." I told her. It got quiet again for a minute. "Besides, you're much prettier."

Hailey turned to me, I felt my face get hot as she looked right at me. Then she smiled and lightly blushed, "Thank you Sam." Hailey relaxed, but in a position more open for a conversation with me.

"You're very beautiful." Did I just say that out loud?

Hailey blushed again, "Aw thanks…"

"Are you warm enough?" I asked. It was like something had taken me over by just looking at her.

"Yeah, I like this kind of weather actually. Ocean Shores is nice, but I like it being a little cold. About the only thing I liked about moving was that it was to some where cooler." Hailey said.

"Nothing else?" I curiously asked.

"I was leaving all my friends, my school, my house… Everything I knew. It's ok now, but I still miss Ocean Shores." Hailey replied. Hailey sighed as if she was caught in memories of yesterdays ago. "So how do you like my house?"

"Your house?" I questioned. Then I realized what was now my house, used to be her house. "Oh, that's right." Hailey giggled. "I like it, it works out well for a family of four. But the neighbors are what make it a good place to live."

Hailey laughed, "Even old Mr. Stimpleton?"

I laughed, "Well it wouldn't be the same now, that's for sure."

Hailey giggled again, I watched her smile as the fire lit her face up even more. Things settled down again then Hailey sighed once again, "I wish I could visit more."

Something in my mind clicked, "You can."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked looking up at me.

"Uh…" I looked down then back at Hailey who was watching me for an answer. "Well once you turn 18 that is."

"Oh… True." Hailey said. "Or at least I hope so." She said looking up at me honestly.

_You'll be able to… If your willing. _I thought.


	31. Love & Lust

_Gosh it's been forever since I've updated, I've had a ton of drama myself and am sorry for not updating. (Plus I had writers block! ugh!) But thanks to my faithful and new reviewers! You guys really are an encouragement!_

**Chapter 30**

Reggie's POV

I woke up in unfamiliar blankets; I inhaled deeply and recognized the scent. I looked up and saw Lars sleeping next to me. I heard footsteps in the hall on the other side of the couch, then they stopped.

"I covered for you Rocket Girl."

I propped my self up on my elbows and looked at Otto.

"You ok?" He asked.

I tried remembering what all had happened the night before but only remembered a few things. "Yeah…"

Otto watched me; he didn't seem like the same big ego Otto. "I love you sis."

"Love you too Rocket Boy."

"I told Raymundo that nothing happened with you and Lars that I was in here the whole time and you guys had just fallen asleep. He didn't like it, but Tito made him relax." Otto told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You look tired, lay back down." Otto stated.

"I'll be up soon." I assured him.

"Get some rest; we're not doing anything special today anyways." Otto commanded.

"I'll be ok Rocket Boy." I told him.

"I'm watching you." Otto said then left.

I sighed and lay back down. Lars stirred next to me, slowly he opened his eyes.

He gave me a sleepy smile, "Hey beautiful." Lars leaned over and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Lars gave me a worried look, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I avoided looking at Lars as I replied.

"Listen," Lars took my head directing my face towards his. "I never want to catch you doing that again. I love you Reggie, and I don't want anybody hurting you - much less yourself." He gave me a strict look as he talked. "Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Good." Lars pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

Twister's POV

"Stop it!" Melissa giggled.

"Stop this?" I asked tickling her as she tried to sink into the couch.

"Yes!" Melissa laughed.

"You two make me sick…" Otto said from the kitchen.

I pulled Melissa up and kissed her, ignoring Otto's comment.

"Do you have to do that constantly?" Otto continued.

"You should hear yourself when you're with Julie." I responded.

"Hey!" Julie said looking up from her mirror while fixing her makeup at the table.

"Please, this is just more man than anyone can handle." Otto boasted.

"Yeah… Ok." I turned back to Melissa and gave her another kiss.

"Remember you promised to go swimming with me today." Melissa reminded me.

"I know, and I wouldn't let you down for the world." I looked deep into her eyes. I couldn't believe I had this girl with me still. Everything started out as a simple crush and turned into a part of my world I couldn't live without.

Sam's POV

"So what's up with you and Hailey?" Reggie asked.

We were sitting up in the guys so called "room". Lars had been watching Reggie really careful since the night before. I couldn't really figure it out why, they were an odd couple but at least he cared about her and took good care of her.

"What about us?" I felt my face turn red. I knew I couldn't hide this from Reggie either way.

"Aww, Sammy has a crush." Reggie teased.

"I do not!" I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her. Reggie gave me a mischievous look and I realized I shouldn't have done that. "Reg… Let's be calm now…" I grabbed a pillow to hold in front of myself.

Reggie quickly grabbed a pillow and started hitting me with it.

"Reg stop!" I couldn't help but laugh at the frustrated look on her face. Reggie finally gave me a last hit then sat back down.

"Now would you like to tell the truth Samuel?" Reggie asked acting calm.

"By law, I have the right to plead the fifth, because anything I say can and will be held against me by the court of _Regina._" I said adding emphasis on her name.

Reggie gave me a dirty look, "Very funny Dullard. Very funny." It got quiet for a few minutes then Reggie broke the silence, "Ok so spill it all."

"She's cute." I admitted.

Reggie smirked, "And?"

"And maybe I like her a little." I played off.

"A little?" Reggie continued to smirk.

"Ok a lot." I confessed.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Yeah well don't say anything. Besides it's not like she would like me back." I stated.

Reggie frowned, "Sam you have no confidence in yourself."

"Hey, I learned a lot of sports when I moved here that's plenty of confidence."

"Yeah, ok." Reggie replied sarcastically.

Lars' POV

"So what do you plan to do about Melissa?" I asked as Twister and I walked along the edge of the lake.

"I'm going to support her." Twister replied, he sounded like he had his mind set. It got quiet for a few minutes. Then Twister looked at me, "Things ok between you and Reg?"

"Yeah…" I was still worried about her.

"Lars, I'm sorry… If I hadn't of went after her none of this would have happened." Twister said as he looked down.

"It's not your fault…" I brushed the comment off quickly, wondering if I really even meant that.

Twister looked up at me, "Are you sure bro?"

I looked back, "Yeah."

"You know Lars… I always have looked up to you." Twister stated.

The statement caught me by surprise, who was I to look up to? The guy who drank and cut. Who beat his little brothers up along with almost every other kid in Ocean Shores. Then what I found hurt worst, was I lead Reg to harm herself… Something I would never forgive myself for.

Reggie's POV

"Hey Reg."

I quickly closed my journal where I kept my random thoughts. Turning around I saw Ryan walking up and sighed.

"Nice out here huh?" Ryan sat down next to me on the rock I was sitting on overlooking the lake. The spot was quiet, a spot I had thought I had to myself.

"Yep." I replied sharply.

Ryan turned to face me, "You mad or something?"

"Nope." I just didn't want to be bothered.

"Come on Reg," Ryan put his arm around my waist pulling me to close for comfort. "I know you, and I know when you're upset. Is it about Lars?"

My glaze quickly went to his, searching for an answer to what he knew. "No. What makes you think that?"

"Well you guys didn't seem to be talking cause of everything that happened." He paused waiting for me to comment. When I didn't he continued. "You know I'm here for you Reggie. Even if Lars doesn't treat you how he should."

The last sentence wasn't meant to be said, Lars always treated me good - great, I couldn't ask for better. "Since when are you so involved in my personal life?! Who are you to say how Lars treats me?! I'll have you know that Lars treats me-!" Ryan pressed his fingers to my lips.

"Shh, you don't need to get so mad. I understand that you get frustrated trying to figure out why he treats you like that." Ryan said, his fingers tightened around me.

"Just leave me-!" Again I was cut off as Ryan pulled me close to his face. I struggled against his strength. I caught him off guard by slapping him; quickly I jumped to my feet, my journal still in hand.

"Reg!" Ryan said after regaining his breath.

Ignoring him I ran for the cabin. My shoe caught in a crack in the rock, causing me to stumble as I fell to my right knee catching myself with my hands and scraping my palms open. I grabbed my journal, taking one quick glance back at Ryan who was standing. I jumped off the rest of the rock and ran as my heart beat harder by the second.


	32. Angels Have To Exist

_I have not given up on this story. I've just had bad writer's block, which I think I'm overcoming. So thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! And I will try to update more often._

**Chapter 31**

Lars POV

"Man, can you little cuzzes believe we leave in two days?" Tito asked as he barbequed dinner that night.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful out here, I hate to think we only have one full day left." Noelani added.

"I can't wait to get back to the ocean! And MadTown!" Otto added.

I took Reggie's hand and gently squeezed it. I noticed she winced a little, "You ok?" I asked quietly. Reggie nodded not looking at me. "Talk to me later?" I questioned.

Reggie glanced at me and nodded again. It wasn't like her to be so quiet and reserved. I pulled Reggie's hand farther into mine, then I noticed that it didn't feel quite as soft.

I gently tugged at her hand and walked around to the side of the cabin. I took Reggie's hand in both of mine and looked at her palm, "Reg, what happened?"

Reggie looked at the ground, "Nothing Lars, I'm fine." She tried pulling her hand away.

I grabbed her other hand, noticing that that palm was bruised and cut. "Don't lie to me Reggie, what happened?" I looked at her seriously.

"I just tripped is all…" Reggie successfully pulled her hand away this time. "Can we just not talk about it? I'm hungry, let's eat." She turned to walk away.

I quickly reached for Reggie's shoulders, turning her towards me. I left one hand on her shoulder and used the other to tilt her face towards mine. "No, we need to talk about this." I felt myself melt looking into her troubled eyes. I leaned down and gently kissed her, "Come on babe, what's wrong?"

Reggie kept looking towards the ground, "It's just… Ryan." She paused. "He keeps trying to kiss me and stuff." I felt anger burn inside me. "Today he came by while I was writing and tried to force me to kiss him, I ended up tripping when I finally got him to let go of me." The last words made my insides flame.

"That little…" I started towards the back of the cabin where Ryan was.

Reggie grabbed my hand, "Lars fighting isn't gonna solve it, it's just gonna make a bigger problem."

"I find no problem with breaking anything that helps keep his hands off you." I looked down at Reggie who was giving me a sympathetic look. "Fine, but I swear next time he touches you I'm breaking something."

Reggie leaned over and kissed me, "I love you."

I smiled as her lips touched mine, "Love you too babe."

Twister's POV

"Sam go talk to her!" I pushed Sam out the back door towards Hailey.

"I think I forgot something upstairs." Sam said quickly retreating.

"Get out there Squid!" I pushed him back out.

"Hey! It's Sam." Sam said looking at me.

"Not if you don't get out there and talk to her!" I replied crossing my arms. "Quit being a Squid and talk to her! If you don't Otto's going to annoy us all and you won't be happy either!" I quickly pushed Sam outside and shut the door.

Sam tried turning open the locked door then gave me a dirty look before walking towards Hailey.

"Ha-ha…" I laughed to myself. I turned around to find Melissa coming downstairs. "You look pale Mel…" I walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

Melissa looked at me with tears in her eyes, "We're already being bad parents!"

I pulled Melissa into my arms, "What do you mean? Is the baby ok???" I looked down at her worried.

"No…" She sniffed. "It's been over three months; we're going on the fourth. I just counted it."

I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed her forehead. "Baby, it's ok."

Melissa buried her head into my chest and sniffed. "You think we'll be good parents?" She asked looking up.

"I think you'll do awesome… But I'm another question." I gave Melissa a kiss.

She laughed, "You'll be a good dad."

"Baby, you look kinda pale, are you feeling ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Melissa replied.

"Dude! Twist! Are you deaf?! I kept knocking on the backdoor; it's locked for some reason!" Otto said coming into the kitchen.

"Don't mind us Otto…" I said sarcastically.

Otto stopped and looked at us, "Oh, were you busy?"

"Otto!" Came a high pitched voice from the living room. "Otto! Otto Rocket you better answer me!!"

I sighed taking Melissa's hand, "We might as well go outside before Barbie Doll comes in here."

"What Julie??" Otto called back.

"You didn't -" I closed the door after me and Melissa before Julie said anything else.

I looked at Melissa again, "Maybe you should sit down and rest… I'll get your food."

"Really Twist, I'm fine." Melissa smiled at me.

"No, you sit." I motioned to a chair. Melissa sighed and sat down, giving me an impatient look. "There, now relax." Melissa wrinkled her nose giving me a dirty look. I laughed at her and gave her a kiss, "You're cute, you know that?" Melissa just rolled her eyes.

Reggie's POV

That night I laid in bed thinking, I just couldn't sleep. Lars always looked worried sick when I was hurt. And then the hurt look in his eyes when I had kissed Twister would haunt me forever. Maybe cutting had been a bad idea but I had no where else to turn to… With Lars gone I was alone. Now the thought kept coming back.

I sighed and moved into another position trying to fall asleep. I closed my eyes real tight, and all I saw was Lars. I sat up looking around the dark room; it seemed that all the other girls were asleep.

I quietly climbed out of bed and bent down by my bag, I paused for a minute trying to comprehend what I was doing. I shook my head as I started to cry, this wasn't a good idea.

I got up and went to the boys' room. I searched for Lars sleeping bag and quietly walked over to him.

Lars's POV

I felt someone shaking me, someone's hand on my arm. Who in the world was trying to wake me up? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Reggie. I felt awake suddenly as I noticed she was crying. I quickly pulled Reggie close, and she sobbed into my blankets. I held her close for a few minutes, until she had regained a little self control.

"I shouldn't have ever done it." Reggie said quietly.

"Done what?" I asked confused.

Reggie's eyes filled with even more tears, "You know…"

Alarm ran thru me, "You didn't do anything did you?!"

"No." Reggie answered quickly.

I felt relief relax me. I pulled Reggie into my arms facing me. "I don't want you to do that either babe. Please don't do it anymore."

"I didn't know what to do." Reggie stated.

I gently ran my thumb across her cheek wiping away some of her tears. "Well I'm here now, you can come to me." I kissed her forehead.

Reggie looked at me, her eyes full of hurt and confusion. "Why didn't you come to me?" She whispered in a hurt voice.

Suddenly my mind went blank. How could I explain anything? I never had to answer to anyone cause nobody ever asked. "Babe I…" I what? I had no answers. I didn't want to hurt her with my dirty truth.

Reggie kissed me, "I love you Lars Rodriguez." She looked me in the eyes as she talked. "Don't be afraid of me, cause I love you."

Had God sent me an angel? This had to all be a dream. I pulled her closer to make sure she didn't slip out of my arms; that she was real. Reggie cuddled up next to me; I listened to her soft heart beat. Reggie had to have the heart of an angel, cause nobody else could love me or understand me the way she did.


	33. Rough Life

_Alright, I'll warn you now; I added Spanish dialogue in here. I am defiantly not a Spanish major, but I have taken Spanish, and between what I know and the translator knows I think it's all pretty much correct. Don't worry, it's in English in paranthesis. Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great. _

**Chapter 32**

Twister's POV

"Is that everything?" Ray asked as he closed the back of the woody.

"Let me check around the house again." Noelani said. "Otto, Reg, would you guys check upstairs for everything?"

"Do I have too?" Otto complained.

Reggie glared at Otto, who in return ignored her. I didn't really understand him anymore. Ever since girls came into the picture he wasn't the same.

"Otto." Ray said giving Otto a firm look.

Reggie headed into the cabin soon followed by Otto.

I squeezed Melissa's hand. "Ready to go home?"

"I guess…" She replied dully.

"Are you getting sick? You still look pale, and kinda drowsy." I was really getting concerned about her.

"Twister, I told you I'm fine… I've just been tired." Melissa managed a weak smile.

"Well if I have anything to say about it, you're going to the doctors when we get home." I looked at her, something just wasn't right. I hoped she was ok. _'God please be with her.' _I silently prayed.

Reggie's POV

Otto could be so rude at times, he always back talked Noelani. Unless he wanted something, then she was "mother-dearest".

"Alright, let me know when you're done so I can go back down." Otto said as he reached the top of the stairs.

I turned around to look at him, "What??"

"I shouldn't have to clean up after everyone, besides I'm the man, you're the girl - you should listen to me." Otto leaned against the wall folding his arms.

"Look here, _little_ bro. You're not King Otto, get over yourself. I'm not doing your work." I headed into the girls room mad.

Who did Otto think he was? He made me so mad at times.

"Oh and I heard what you did." Otto said appearing at the door.

"And just what did you hear?" I questioned sarcastically.

Otto smirked, "Ryan told me how you were all over him."

"_I_ was all over him?! He's the one who won't leave me alone!" I felt my temper flare.

Otto seemed to be enjoying putting me down, "Show me you're hands then."

I gave Otto a dirty look as I held my palms out. "I bet he didn't mention how I fell cause he wouldn't get away."

"Reg don't lie, Ryan said he had to push you off. I can't believe you! First you date Lars, then you make out with Twister and now you're all over Ryan!" Otto glared at me. "Don't bother to call me your brother. Cause I don't have a sister who's a whore." Otto turned and left.

A whore?! Like Otto had room to talk! He was making out with Hailey when he had a girlfriend! I felt hot tears burn at my eyes, how could my own brother say such a thing about me? I gave the room a blurry glance then headed back downstairs trying to regain self-control.

I noticed Otto leaning against his truck, Julie was leaning against him. He acted as-if he hadn't just been upstairs calling his sister a whore.

"Nothing found Reggie?" Noelani asked.

"Nope." I replied as I headed straight for Lars truck. I refused to cry in front of everyone. And I defiantly wasn't in the mood to pretend to be happy.

I stared at the ground as I walked around to the passenger side. Suddenly I bumped into someone; I looked up to see Lars.

Lars looked down at me, "What's wrong babe?"

I felt myself start to cry as he pulled me close. For a minute I let myself break down, then I sucked it up.

"You gonna tell me?" Lars asked looking concerned.

"Can we talk about it later?" I knew if I said anything now Lars would want to kill Otto and then murder Ryan.

Lars pulled me close again and kissed the top of my head. "Anything you want."

Lars POV

We had been driving for about an hour, I told Twister I would drive for the most part. At this point I was the only one awake. Melissa had been the first to fall asleep; I noticed she looked like she was getting sick these last few days. And soon Twister was asleep holding Melissa close to him.

Reggie insisted she would stay awake and keep me company but I told her to sleep. After awhile she finally gave in and drifted off as well. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep, it made me want to reach out and touch her at times to make sure she was real and it wasn't all in my head.

My parents used to tell me a lot of things were in my head. I don't think many people realized how different me and Twister were treated at times when we were younger. That was when my dad used to drink. So my mom took it out on me, she said I was suppose to be the man of the house since my dad wasn't. At the time I was to young to understand much of being a man. My mom told me that had to watch out for Twister, I tried my best but everything always seemed to fail.

"_Lars, cookie, cookie!" Two year old Twister begged._

"_Madre said no." I told him. I had just gotten home from Kindergarten; I wanted to show our madre that I had gotten a sticker for being a good boy that day. I sat my bag down on the kitchen table to pull out my award paper. _

_Suddenly a crash came from behind; I turned to find Twister had dropped the lid to our glass cookie jar. Abuela (grandma) always brought fresh cookies when she came over to visit._

"_Twister! Look what you did! Madre is going to be mad!" I grabbed a stunned Twister's hand and slapped it as I had seen my parents do. _

_Twister started to cry. "I'm telling Madre!"_

_Just then Madre walked into the kitchen, "Lars! You are supposed to look out for your hermano! (Brother)" She stormed over to the broken glass. "Take him out of here before you guys get hurt on this!" After grabbing a broom she began to sweep up the glass._

"_Yo no puedo crea tu! Tu sepa mejor!" (I can't believe you! You know better!") Madre only yelled in Spanish when she was really mad. _

"_No esta le mi avería Padre no aqui! Usted y Padre siempre culpa mi para todo! Yo recibo concesión hoy para mi estoy nino buen, y Usteds nunca cuidadan! Usteds esta _

_ocupadan luchan!" (It's not my fault Dad's not here. You and dad always blame me for everything! I received an award today for me being a good boy, but you guys never care! You're always busy fighting!) I tried not to yell back at my Madre a lot but it upset me when she acted like my feelings didn't matter. I headed for my room, the only place I could find some comfort in when I was home._

"_Lars! Lars, come back. I'm sorry for yelling mi hijo." I heard my Madre call down the hall. "Lars… Lars…" _

"Lars… Lars… Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I suddenly found myself back into the present.

"Do you need to let someone else drive?" Reggie asked. Concern covered her entire angelic face.

"No, I'm ok. Was just caught up in my thoughts…" I shook my head trying to get rid of past memories.

Reggie looked at me; I could tell she was worried. "Well… You have me now and everything will be ok." How she could read my mind like that never failed to amaze me. "Besides, it's almost time for you to pull over and trade off with Twist."

"Talking trash on me?" A voice came from the back.

"Yeah Twister… we sure are." Reggie replied sarcastically.

"Well hey, you never know!" Twister replied. I glanced back at him in the rearview mirror; Melissa was cuddled up to him still asleep as he leaned against the door. "Man I gotta drive soon don't I?" Twister said more so than asked.

"You want me to keep driving bro?" I asked.

"No, it would be good to get some blood back in my legs. I mean Mel's not heavy but I can't feel anything past my butt! That can't be healthy!" Twister said.

Reggie laughed and I joined her. After 17 years Twister was still the same.

"Lars… you don't think I'm paralyzed do you?" Twister asked. Reggie laughed harder. "Hey it's not funny! I might not be able to board anymore if I am! Don't you remember when I got hurt in New Zealand?! I thought I would never be able to board again!" Twister exclaimed.

Reggie continued to laugh at Twister, it was good to hear her laugh, this trip was more stress than pleasure. She turned to face Twister, "You're not paralyzed Twister."

"Are you sure..?" Twister asked.

"Yes Twister, I promise you're not paralyzed." Reggie turned back and gave me a smile then settled back into her seat.

"Well I still can't feel my butt." Twister stated.

"Why don't you ask Melissa to massage it for you at the next stop?" I grinned back at Twister as he turned bright pink. Reggie's mouth fell open in shock at my statement.

"Lars…" Reggie mouthed, the words barely leaving her tongue.

I just grinned at her; nobody ever said I was a perfect angel.


	34. Don't Take The Girl

_Ok this chapter I think is a bit longer than most... So hopefully that makes up a little for my not posting sooner. Writer's block is a pain. Much thanks to my faithful readers and also my reviewers. Without you guys this story wouldn't make it._

**Chapter 33 **

Reggie's POV

That night I laid across my bed trying to line up a new article for The Zine. The Zine had came a long way since I started it when I was twelve, but I didn't want to go 'superstar' with it.

My cell phone which was close to me started ringing, I picked it up and smiled when I saw Lars name on the screen.

"Hey." I answered smiling.

"Hey babe." Lars greeted. "What are you up too?"

"Just working on an article for The Zine." I replied.

"Cool, I'm sure that will be awesome when you're done with it." Lars commented.

"Thanks." I said smiling. Lars was really sweet when it came down to it, sure he played off tough, but most of the time it was only cause he cared about other people and hated to see them hurt. That and he had a temper.

A knock on my door brought me back to my current surroundings.

"Hold on babe." I said quickly. "Who is it?" I asked holding the phone downward so as to not yell in Lars ear.

"Your brother." Came an answer from the other side of the door.

"Go away." I quickly responded. I hadn't talked to Otto since when had got home and I planned not to have any conversations with him.

"Reggie open the door." Otto said in an almost commanding tone.

"Go away!" I said my anger rising.

"Babe is everything ok?" I heard Lars ask.

"Yeah, it's just Otto.." I replied.

"Reggie you need to open the door!" Otto said through the door.

"Anyways." I said to Lars, ignoring Otto.

"You sure everything's ok?" Lars asked sounding a bit worried, "Do you want to come over?"

"I'll be ok. I need to get this article done anyways." I replied.

"Reggie I need to talk to you! Open the door!" Otto's voice was rising.

"You - uh.. Gonna tell me what's wrong?" Lars could hear Otto in the background I was sure.

I got up to turn my stereo on, "I don't know where to start…" My heart hurt. I didn't understand Otto.

"Come on babe, just take it slow." Lars tried comforting me.

"Reggie!! Ugh!" Otto knocked on the door once, loudly. "You're just like I said you were! You don't care about anything else!"

I sat down blankly on my bed. I refused to cry. I wasn't going to cry, not over something so stupid.

"Reggie?" Lars sounded miles away. "Reg, you ok? Are you there?"

Tears slid down my cheeks, I sniffed. "Yeah I'm fine…" I barely managed.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong, what happened?" Lars sounded concerned.

"Otto…" I choked, the pain increasing. "Otto…" I couldn't hold it back anymore, I started crying - and not just a little.

"Shh… Reg don't cry." Lars soothed. "Want me to come over?"

"No." I blurted out. "I mean… Ray will wonder what's wrong and I.." I started crying again. How could Otto say those things? What I had done wrong? I was so lost.

"Ok, well calm down babe. Now tell me what's happened, just take a deep breath." Lars gently said.

I took a deep breath as Lars recommended. "Otto thinks that I tried to kiss Ryan."

"He what?!" Lars voice came strong and angered.

"Ryan told Otto that I tried to kiss him and he had to push me away…" I paused, wondering if I wanted to add what else Otto had said. "Then Otto said I was just being a…whore." The last word came out in a whisper, tears filling my eyes again.

There was silence on the other side of the line. I expected Lars to yell, to make threats, to disagree… Instead there was silence. Was I really that way? Was it true? Was that why Lars wasn't saying anything?

"Lars?" I asked my voice trembling.

"If it weren't wrong and illegal that kid would be dead." Lars voice was cold and dark.

"So.. You don't think I'm a… I'm a…" The word just wouldn't leave my mouth.

"No!" Lars response was quick, his voice not as dark. "Babe, no. You're not a whore. You're sweet and caring. You're my angel."

Twister's POV

"Glad to be home Mel?" I asked as me and Melissa walked hand in hand to The Shack.

"It's nice, but I miss being with you." Melissa smiled.

I smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Miss you too baby." I noticed Melissa still seemed pale, in fact, paler. I was hoping a few days rest would help her. "Did you get a doctors appointment?"

Melissa looked down, "No."

I stopped and placed my hands on Melissa's shoulders, I took one hand and tilted her head up. "Melissa this isn't good for you or the baby. Don't make me call the doctor instead."

"Alright." Melissa sighed. "I'll call when I go home."

"You promise?" I looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes. I promise, you can watch me." Melissa looked back at me.

"Good." I pulled her close and kissed her. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

Melissa giggled, "Never."

"I didn't?!" I acted shocked. "Well let me show you." I kissed her again.

"Just that cute?" Melissa teased.

"Greedy aren't we?" I gave her another quick kiss. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Try eating for two." Melissa said taking my hand again.

"I think I already eat that much." I replied.

Melissa laughed, "You're so dorky."

"Hey little cuzzes!" Tito greeted. "Sit down, the crowd just left."

Ray came out from the back, "Tito, did you see where I put that new dish soap?"

"The Ancient Hawaiians once said 'He who does not remember his coconuts now will probably not remember them later.'" Tito replied.

Ray stopped and stared at Tito, "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Did you try the cleaning supply cabinet brudda?" Tito asked.

"That's where it is! Thanks Tito, I don't know what I would do without you." Ray said turning to go back. "Oh, hey Twist, hey Melissa. Grab something to eat." Ray said walking by, then he stopped. "Twister, have you talked to Otto since we've been back?" Ray asked walking over to the counter where me and Melissa were seated.

"Uh.. No." I replied.

"He hasn't been acting right… Neither has Reggie." Ray said.

With the way Otto treated Reggie I didn't blame her. She was never the same when Otto was around, and Otto was never the same… at all.

Ray looked up, "There's Otto now. See if you can find anything out will ya?"

"Sure Raymundo, but I'm not making any promises." I answered.

"Thanks Twister." Ray turned and went into the back again.

"Hey bro." Otto said sitting next to me. He used his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Tito, do you have a wet towel or anything?"

Tito looked at Otto and winced. "Hold on little cuz, I just cleaned that counter." Tito went into the back. A few minutes later he returned with a wet towel and handed it to Otto.

"Thanks Tito." Otto said wiping his face off. "How about a Shack burger and milkshake?"

"Same here!" I added.

"What about you little cuz Melissa?" Tito asked.

I looked over, Melissa looked paler than she did just walking here. I was afraid if she got any paler she would turn white.. Not that I had anything against white girls.

"Uh, just a milkshake please." Melissa managed a weak smile.

"Mel, why don't you eat something?" I asked worried.

"I'm not hungry." She replied dully.

"But you said…" I started.

"I just don't want anything Twister." I could tell Melissa had her mind set. If I had learned anything about girls in these last four months it was that when a girl wanted something - she was going to get it.

"Is it to hot for you?" I asked.

"Twister." Melissa had that warning signal in her voice.

"Dude, Twist. She has you whipped." Otto said.

"Shut up Otto." I tried to ignore him. He had nothing nice to say about anyone else's relationships - ever.

"You've changed dude. Ever since my party." Otto didn't give in easily.

I turned glaring at Otto, "I changed?! You've changed Otto! All you care about is girls! You're a jerk to Reggie! I can't believe she puts up with you! You're never nice to anyone anymore. I used to think you were my bro but you've changed Otto. You couldn't care less about -"

"Twister!" Tito's panicked voice stopped me.

I turned around quickly just as Melissa fell against me. My eyes widened in terror. "Mel?!" She seemed lifeless… "Melissa??"

Before I knew it Otto was helping me hold her up more comfortably.

"Raymundo! Call an ambulance!" I heard Tito yell. "Melissa just fainted bro!"

"What?!" Ray said emerging from the back suds dripping off his hands.

"Hurry up!" Tito rushed him.

Tito came around with a damp towel and sponged off her face. My eyes still felt big, and I couldn't remember ever feeling more scared. This was the girl of my dreams who was having my baby. I couldn't stand if anything happened to either of them.

Soon I heard the sounds of sirens approaching. Melissa was barely conscious. I watched as they loaded her small body onto a stretcher.

"Are you coming sir?" I heard a paramedic ask.

I nodded dumbly. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned.

"It'll be ok bro." Otto looked at me, his voice sincere.

"I hope so…" I choked, then climbed in back with Melissa taking her hand.


	35. Waiting

_Ok, so I've been trying hard to get this updated. And I'm going to keep trying. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers._

****

**Chapter 34**

Lars POV

I glanced around for Twister as me and Reggie walked through the double doors. I spotted him, a long with Otto, over against a far wall.

I walked past Otto without giving him a glance; I knew that wouldn't be good if I did. Reggie followed close behind avoiding Otto's eyes.

I sat down next to Twister who was leaning over with his face in his hands. "You ok bro?"

"Lars?" Twister asked, not moving.

"Yeah Twist?" I replied.

Twister sat up, his eyes were wet and red. He looked so lost.

After a few minutes of silence, I repeated my question. "Are you ok bro?"

Twister stared at the chair across from him, "Yeah…" He sniffed. "I'm good bro." I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"She'll be ok Twist." Reggie, who had sat next to me, said.

That did it, as hard as he tried to fight it, tears slid down Twister's face. It was awkward… I didn't know how to convince him everything would be ok. All I knew was that his pregnant girlfriend fainted and was taken by ambulance to the hospital.

"She said it would." Twister's empty glaze never left the chair in front of him.

"Mr. Rodriguez?" A nurse called from another set of doors.

Both Twister and I stood; the nurse looked confused. Feeling stupid I sat back down.

Twister walked over to the nurse. I wish I could hear what they were saying. Twister nodded to the nurse and walked back over.

"She's still in the ER room, the nurse said that they usually only let family in but I can go back." Twister informed us.

Reggie stood and hugged Twister, "See? It'll be ok."

Twister held on like a lost child, I could tell he was fighting against crying again. "I hope so." He mumbled.

"It will." Reggie encouraged. She let go, forcing herself to smile.

Twister turned and headed back to the double doors by which the nurse stood waiting.

Reggie sat back down next to me and looked at me worried.

"It will be ok babe." I put my arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

Otto sat a chair over, saying nothing. But I could tell he was watching us. Not a word was spoken, and that was probably for the best.

Twister's POV

I followed the nurse down the wide white hall; the smell of medicine hung in the air, and the sound of busy nurses echoed up and down the hall way.

The nurse stopped at the doorway of a room, "Right over there." The nurse pointed to a bed where Melissa was lying.

She had been conscious by the time we got to the hospital, and I hated waiting in the waiting room while she had to be taken back there alone.

Melissa smiled weakly; the bed she was lying in was propped up in the back so that she could sit up.

I walked over smiling, almost crying again. It was hard to watch this happen, but I was going to be strong for her. I took her hand, the one without an IV, holding it carefully. "You ok?"

Melissa smiled, "Yeah, the doctor said that my blood pressure just dropped to low… That can happen in this stage of pregnancy he said."

Then my most dreaded question, "How is the baby?"

"They said the baby is just fine." Melissa said calmly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. They were both ok. Both Melissa and the baby.

Just then the doctor walked in, looking at me he smiled. "You must be the father… Twister? Is that right?" The doctor didn't seem like he understood very well.

I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, that's me."

"Ah, well nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Adair." Extending his hand out, I took it shaking hands with him. Dr. Adair started explaining Melissa's condition; he used a lot of medical terms - of which I only understood a few. Melissa seemed to understand most of what he was saying. All I understood was that her blood pressure dropped to low, there was no proof that any harm was done to the baby, she should drink a lot of water, and rest up until she got her strength back or else it probably would hurt the baby. "Alright, any questions?" Dr. Adair asked at the end of his speech.

Melissa shook her head.

"Ok, then we'll be moving you another room soon, and you should be able to go home tomorrow." Dr. Adair smiled, and after shaking hands with me again left the room.

Lars POV

It seemed like Twister had been back there forever… but it had only been fifteen minutes. I hoped everything was ok…

Otto hadn't said a word to me or Reggie since Twister left, and that was fine as far as I was concerned. He better not say anything about Reggie in front of me, if he did he would be glad it happened in a hospital.

Just then the set of double doors me and Reggie had entered opened, and in came Sam and his little sister Sarah.

"Reggie!" Sarah exclaimed when she spotted us. Letting go of Sam's hand she ran across the room, and excitedly climbed into Reggie's lap.

Reggie picked the small girl up with a smile on her face. For the first time I noticed how well Reggie did with children. But Reggie had always been a caring person…

_As I sat outside my house, leaning against the side wall I could hear my parents inside yelling. My Madre… or as I started calling her more often now, mom, was mad at my dad for staying out drinking and spending so much money. _

_Twister was over at the Rocket's house. Now that he was 6 and in school, he spent the afternoon over there a lot. He was lucky, our parents hardly ever fought in front of him. _

"_You hardly ever go to church anymore!" My mom yelled in Spanish at my dad. "You're a disgrace to this family!"_

"_Are you ok?" A voice asked._

_I looked up and saw the Rocket's beautiful daughter, Reggie. She was the most beautiful girl in the fourth grade. Also the toughest…Not a lot of boys chased her at lunch time. But everyone knew she was beautiful, everyone except her._

_Reggie sat down next to me, "You look upset." I hadn't even heard her walk up._

"_Nah, I'm fine." I wasn't going to admit my problems to a beautiful girl._

"_You don't have to lie to me, I won't tell your secrets." Reggie said softly._

_I looked up at her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't understand the look in her eyes. It was caring, and… honest. _

_We both winced as something crashed and shattered from inside my house._

"_You can come to my house and play if you want." Reggie offered. "Or we can skate board down the street… my dad lets me go a whole block now."_

_I looked at her surprised, "You can skateboard?"_

_Reggie grinned, "Yep."_

_After thinking about it I did remember seeing her with a skateboard a few times. "Cool," I grinned back, "Think you can keep up?"_

"_Why should I? You're the one I'm going to have to wait on." With a quick kiss on my cheek, she got up and ran to get her board. It was a kiss that I wouldn't forget… until a few years later._

"So what happened?" Sam asked as he walked up.

"We don't know for sure, Twister has been back there forever." Reggie said; Sarah now settled in her lap.

"He told me that she was awake by the time they got to the hospital." Otto stated, it was the first thing he'd said since me and Reg had gotten there. His eyes looked at Sam only though.

"Are you ok?" Reggie whispered in my ear, then lightly kissed my cheek.

"Ew!" Sarah shirked.

"Sarah! Don't be so loud!" Sam scolded.

"Oopsys." Sarah threw a small hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. I had seen the disgust on Otto's face out of the corner of my eye… And I liked it.

"Where are Melissa's parents?" Sam asked.

"Her dad had a business trip and her mom was about an hour away when Twist called." Otto stated. I had no idea he knew any of this… And he had sat there not giving any information until now.

"Here comes Twister!" Reggie sat up.

"Twister!" Sarah shouted.

Sam sighed as Sarah got down and ran up to Twister giving him a hug. Reggie looked at Sam and laughed. "I can't ever take her anywhere!" Sam stated.

Twister came over holding Sarah, "She's ok."

"What happened?!" Reggie demanded.

"The doctor said her blood pressure dropped to low. But she's ok now, and so is the baby." Twister grinned. "You guys can go back and see her once they get her room set up."

I felt relieved, and everyone else around me looked relieved. We had all grown to know her, and it was pretty cool she was going to have my niece or nephew.

Twister's POV

I walked down the long hallway I had become familiar with very fast. Room 267. I turned and walked in.

Melissa, who was standing by the window, turned at the sound of my footsteps. She smiled.

"Ready to go home?" I put my arms around Melissa drawing her close and kissing her.

"Very much so. I miss my bed." She said sweetly. Her lips brushed mine.

"You shouldn't be up." I gently said.

Melissa sighed, "But it's so boring."

"Ready to go Melissa?" A nurse asked walking in. "I have your discharge papers here. And we'll have a wheel chair up soon to take you down."

"Oh, I don't -" Melissa started.

"Doctors orders." The nurse interrupted.

Melissa pouted, not enough for most people to notice, but I had grown to know that look. I thought it was cute.

"As soon as the wheel chair gets here you're ready to go." The nurse handed Melissa her discharge papers.

As soon as the nurse walked out I looked at Melissa, "Sit." I said firmly - but not too firmly.

Melissa folded her arms and raised one eyebrow at me. I took two steps towards her; she sat down on the neatly made bed.

"Do you have all your stuff ready?" I asked.

"Yes, it's all in the bag mom brought me last night." Melissa pointed to her bag next to the night stand.

"Melissa?" A nurse asked walking in pushing a wheelchair.

Melissa looked at me rolling her eyes then got up. I grabbed her bag and her pillow off the bed. Then followed them downstairs.

After pulling my SUV around I gently helped Melissa in and thanked the nurse.

"Ready babe?" I asked getting in the drivers seat.

"More than ever!" Melissa replied.


	36. Sibling Bonding

_Ok so this chapter isn't the best, but... it had to be. Thanks to the people who did review... but where are all my other reviewers: ( _

**Chapter 35**

Reggie's POV

I sat home alone flipping through a magazine I had received in the mail a few days ago while eating a bowl of cereal. When I had woke up nobody else was home. I assumed Ray was at the Shack, Noelani was probably running errands, Ryan and Hailey were thankfully off visiting other friends… and I didn't care where Otto was.

Otto never did try talking to me after the day he knocked on my door, and that was about a week ago.

"Hey Noelani -" Otto froze in the doorway.

After recovering from shock I looked up at Otto blankly. He looked as if he had just gotten up, I had thought he left… but I guess I was wrong.

"Sorry Reg." Otto walked over to the cabinet grabbing a box of cereal.

I went back to eating and reading while Otto prepared a bowl of cereal for himself. Otto walked over to the table and sat at the opposite end from me. I could feel Otto watching me, I looked up glaring at him.

Otto shrugged and looked down at his cereal as if nothing was wrong. I sighed and looked back down at my magazine. But a few minutes later I felt Otto watching me - again.

I looked up angrily staring Otto in the eye, "What?!"

"Nothing." Otto said calmly.

"Then quit staring at me!" I took my empty bowl to the sink then returned to my magazine.

"Reggie…?" Otto asked slowly.

I sighed angrily. "What?" I closed my magazine and looked at Otto. I wasn't going to get any reading done with him around. But after looking at Otto I felt that stupid sisterly compassion kick in. Something looked like it was bothering him, and he was acting very calm.

Otto looked down, "Never mind… You won't care." His words weren't cutting like usual.

"No, tell me." I couldn't believe I was being nice to him.

Otto looked back up at me, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind. After a few minutes he spoke, "You ever feel like… suddenly your whole life has gone wrong? When you've tried so hard to make it right?"

I was… shocked at what Otto said. He always seemed so sure of himself. It never occurred to me that he'd think something like that. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"You've tried hard to have a good life, but it seems like after so much trying, everything's falling apart…" Otto replied.

I couldn't believe this was coming from my brother, the one who always had to be best at everything. "Otto what are you talking about?"

"Everything's changing Reg. You can't see it, cause you don't care. You're probably gonna marry Lars and forget about me. Nothing's the same anymore; it hasn't been these last few years. I tried being on the football team and having a perfect girlfriend. But that seemed to make you guys hate me. Now all I have is an old title, whiny girlfriend, and friends who don't like me. Twister's to busy with Melissa, Squid doesn't like me cause I kissed Hailey… I know I shouldn't have… But nobody understands and nobody listens. Then you're caught up in Lars, you don't even care what I think anymore Reg." Otto stated.

Had things changed that much? Did I not care?

"You don't Reg." Otto said as if he could read my thoughts. "Why do you think I get so mad? Cause you go around with Lars all the time and you don't even think about your brother anymore."

Guilt panged me. I had kind of started ignoring Otto. I was spending most of my free time with Lars. But Otto had been being such a jerk I couldn't stand him.

"You don't get it Reg." Otto continued. "You've always been the one there and now you're leaving and I can't do a damn thing to stop you."

"Dad's been there too." My hole was getting deep.

"No, Raymundo's been busy with the shack, then he got remarried. You were always the one there." Otto stated.

I thought back about how I had helped Otto when he started school. Then nobody understood us when Ray got remarried. Sure, Noelani was nice and all, but it just wasn't the same.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Doesn't matter… don't bother with it." Otto dumped his bowl in the sink, not bothering to rise it out. Then went upstairs.

I sat there dumbfounded. What was I suppose to do? I wanted to call Lars, have him make it better. But then I would be doing what Otto said, I would be to caught up in Lars.

I closed my magazine and walked upstairs slowly. I stopped at Otto's door and knocked softly. "Otto…"

"Yeah…" Otto's voice was hoarse, almost like he was trying not to cry.

I felt horrible. I opened the door cautiously; Otto sat on his bed with his back facing me. I picked my way across the room, careful not to step on anything that looked as if it would swallow me.

I stood on the other side of the bed, still not facing Otto. "You ok Rocket Boy?" I asked, using Otto's old nickname.

"Yeah." Otto replied not looking up.

I walked over and sat next to Otto. He held in his hands an old picture. Otto was only 4 at the time, I had my arms around him hugging him. While Mom was behind us, Ray with one arm around her.

"It's not fair Reg." Otto said.

"I know Otto." I agreed softly.

My cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out looking at the caller ID - Lars. I silenced the phone and put it back.

"Not gonna answer?" Otto asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"He can wait." I said. I sighed taking a deep breath, "Look Otto… I'm sorry I haven't exactly been there lately. I know I've been caught up in stuff. But it's like you ditched us, you started football and got a girlfriend… It was like you weren't part of the gang anymore."

"I wish I never made those choices." Otto stated.

I wasn't feeling any better than when I had first walked in.

"Just… don't forget about me ok?" Otto asked looking up at me.

I was taken aback by what he said, "What do you mean? You're my pain in the butt brother how could I forget you?" I felt a slight grin on my face.

Otto smiled back, "Thanks Reg."

"No problem, that's what older, smarter sisters are for." I teased. I hugged Otto and he hugged me back, it was the first sibling bonding we had had in a long time. I did kinda miss my little brother.

Lars POV

I laid in my bed, only half awake. I had awoken and looked at my clock which read 10:05am and after trying to call Reg, I laid back down trying to catch up on those few minutes that always seemed to matter so much.

"_Friends forever right?" Reggie asked as we sat in our club house. Reggie was now 9 years old. We had been best friends for a while now. I liked her a lot, she always listened to me really well, she was a lot of fun and not afraid to try new things. _

"_Friends forever." I agreed. _

_Reggie took my hand and looked up at me, "You're the bestest friend I've ever had Lars."_

_I felt like the biggest man in the world at the time, even if I was only 11. _

"_You got your pocket knife?" Reggie asked._

_I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket handing it to her._

_I watched carefully as she opened it, sure she was going to cut herself even if she had opened it a million times. _

_She craved her name, then handed me the knife, "Now put your name."_

_I did as she told me. Afterwards she took the knife back._

_Circling our names she smiled, "There. Circles go on forever, they never get broken."_

_At the time I believed every word she spoke. I always hung on every word as if waiting for another drop on honey. If only I had knew what the next week held…_

"Lars!" I heard my door fling open loudly and Twister came storming into my room. "Lars! Lars!" He sounded upset.

I lazily opened my eyes peering at a frantic Twister who was sitting at my bedside. "What is it Twister?" I asked trying to fully open my eyes after almost falling asleep again.

"LarsIhadahorribledreamandandand!" Twister started spilling words out.

I lifted my head, "Twister!" I waited for Twister to relax a little. "Now, calmly tell me what happened."

"I had a horrible dream that I was driving and Melissa was with me. And then we crashed, but I was ok. But Melissa wasn't, they had to take her to the hospital and…and…" Twister's lips started quivering. "Melissa had the baby early and they were having a hard time keeping it alive and Melissa was about too… about too…" Twister looked as if it had all really happened.

"Twister." I said firmly. "It was just a dream. Melissa and the nino are fine."

Twister stopped, looking as if that could be a possibility. Sometimes I wondered about him.

"I hope nothing bad happens…" Twister finally said.

"Did you pray about it?" I questioned.

"Well… no." Twister replied slowly.

"Then pray." I closed my eyes again, laying my head down.

"Lars…" Twister started.

I opened my eyes slightly again.

"Do you really think mi hijo is going to be ok?" Twister asked. "I mean, Melissa can get sick so easy. What if something happens?"

I sighed and propped my pillow up. Twister never did quit until he was fully satisfied everything was going to be ok. "It's going to be fine Twister, quit worrying about it. Just pray about it and everything will be fine."

Twister was silent, I could tell he was thinking about what I said. "Thanks Lars, you always were good at being there for me." Twister got up and left.

My head dropped down into my pillow as Twister closed the door.


	37. It's A ?

_I really am trying to update more!! Thanks to my two reviewers: )_

**Chapter 36**

Twister's POV

Over the last three weeks things seemed to clear up a lot. Otto was being a lot nicer, Reggie and Lars' relationship was going well, Sam had taken Hailey out to dinner a few times, and Melissa's health had stayed up.

I looked over at Melissa as we drove to the doctors and smiled. She held a hand over her now showing stomach; we finally decided that since she was now 5 months along it would be good to find out if the baby was a girl or boy.

Melissa looked over at me and smiled, "I'm really excited." She beamed.

"Me too Mel." I replied, excited and scared was more like it. Melissa lately had come up with a ton of energy which the doctor said was normal. But it still scared me that I was going to have a baby.

Melissa's energy also scared me; I wanted her to relax so she wouldn't over-do anything. But I learned quickly there's no such thing as stopping a pregnant woman. She had even dared to call me a few times in the middle of the night to buy her ice cream or something. Then again I always did get rewarded with kisses.

I parked my SUV and looked over at Melissa, "We're here."

"Well duh Twister. I don't see my mom though." Melissa's mood always changed fast.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

Melissa looked over and frowned, "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I'm excited to find out what the baby is." I replied.

Melissa leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Mama's always late." She said.

"I've noticed." I kissed Melissa. I liked her parents, and thankfully they seemed to like me.

Melissa giggled. That giggle I had become familiar with, it was that teasing one. She leaned over and kissed me, and not just a little kiss.

I wasn't sure what I should think about these little bursts of energy, but I truthfully did enjoy them. Even though they came at inconvenient times sometimes. Like in the parking lot at the doctors office. But that didn't stop Melissa.

Suddenly she quit, "Mama's here." Grabbing her stuff, Melissa got out.

I didn't know how other guys stood this. The mood swings were crazy. I opened my door and got out to greet Melissa's mom, Mrs. Castillo.

"Oh hi Twister honey." Melissa's mom embraced me in a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Castillo." I hugged her back.

Mrs. Castillo was happy about the baby, although she didn't approve of how it happened. But she figured both Melissa and I had learned our lesson and there was no reason to stop anything now.

"Well are we ready to find out if this baby's a boy or girl?" Mrs. Castillo asked excitedly.

Melissa grabbed my arm, her grip tightening around it. "Yes." She grinned.

Women…. The central confusion of men.

Reggie's POV

"How long does it take to find out???" Otto asked frustrated.

"I don't know Otto; I've never had a baby remember?" I replied sarcastically.

Everyone was at our house waiting for Twister to call, well everyone as-in Lars, Sam, Hailey, and Ryan. So far we had heard nothing.

Lars, who was sitting next to me on the couch tugged at my arm. I looked over at him; he had a "calm down" commanding look on his face.

Since our talk me and Otto had gotten a long a lot better, but we were still brother and sister and still argued.

Suddenly the phone rang, and automatically Otto and I both reached for it. I grabbed the phone before Otto and hurriedly answered.

"Hello? Twist?" I answered.

"Uh, no Reg, this is your dad." Ray's voice came over the phone.

I sighed and everyone looked at me, "It's Raymundo." Everyone else sighed as well.

"It's nice to hear from you too Reg." Ray said pretending to be offended. "I guess this means Twister hasn't called yet."

"No, we're waiting on him right now." I replied.

"Ok well make sure you call us as soon as you find out." Ray said.

"Alright Raymundo, we will." I answered.

"Ok, well I love you honey." Ray said. "Oh, and Tito said to say hi to everyone."

"Tito says hi to everyone." I told the room. "Alright dad, bye." I hung the phone up.

"Ugh, this is stupid." Otto said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"That boy never did have many patients." I sighed.

"Wonder where he gets it." Sam smiled at me mischievously.

I grinned and threw a pillow at Sam; he ducked just barely missing getting hit.

A slight blush crept up Hailey's face as she watched Sam. They were so cute, if only they both had a little more courage.

My glaze went across Ryan who was watching me smugly. I scooted over closer to Lars. Things between me and Ryan were still awkward. I had convinced Lars not to beat Ryan up, and I don't think Otto cared much for Ryan anymore.

Lars looked down at me and I looked back up at him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. When his glaze went to Ryan, I knew Lars knew what had bothered me.

The phone rang again causing everyone to jump.

"I GOT IT!" Otto called from the kitchen as something dropped to the floor. All that could be heard was Otto's muffled voice.

A few minutes later Otto came out, he looked mad.

"Well?" Sam questioned.

"He wouldn't tell me." Otto mumbled, slumping down onto the couch. He folded his arms, "He said he wanted to tell us with Melissa."

The whole room groaned.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocked and pulled it out, the caller ID surprising me. "Oh hey Sherri."

"Hey Reggie! I heard Twister is supposed to find out about the baby today!" Sherri's bright voice said.

"Yeah he just called but wouldn't tell Otto yet." I replied.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew Sherri had just frowned. "Hmm… Well we should throw Melissa a baby shower."

It took a minute for the thought to process. I had never thought about it until now. "Yeah, that's a good idea." I said.

"Ok, well, call me tonight and I'll call Trish and I'm sure Trish will call somebody…. Oh! And don't forget Lizzy! I'm sure she would like to come. And _of course_ Cleo has to come!" Sherri was always good at planning parties.

"Ok, I'll call you later then." I replied.

After hanging up I looked at Lars, "Sherri." I replied before he could answer. Lars nodded.

Otto sighed and picked up the remote control turning the TV on. "This sucks…"

It seemed usually long before Twister finally opened the front door, Melissa close behind him.

Everyone sat up as the two walked in smiling. Melissa clung to Twister's arm smiling brightly. Twister seemed very happy himself. Happier than he had been in awhile.

"Are you gonna tell us now?!" Otto asked impatiently.

Twister kissed Melissa's cheek and whispered something in her ear.

Melissa smiled, "We're having a girl!!"

Within seconds I found myself hugging Melissa. She had become like a sister to me. I finally let go noticing everyone else had gathered around, and then hugged Twister.

The room buzzed with excitement.

Lars POV

I couldn't believe I was going to be the uncle of a niece. That, my family joined Melissa's in dinner at a nice restaurant.

I thought back about how upset both Melissa and Twister had been when they first found out about the baby, and now everyone was celebrating. I couldn't believe how fast time was going; the baby would be born in about four months.

As I lay in bed I remembered how happy Twister and Melissa had looked. Melissa's older brother who had been married for a couple years had even came from San Diego to join us at dinner.

A knock sounded at my door.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Hey bro." Twister said walking in. He still had that grin in his eyes he'd had all day.

"Oh, hey." I replied.

"Can you believe it Lars?" Twister sat on my bed making himself comfortable.

"Not really." Since when had my little brother become so grown up?

"I just wanted to tell you Lars… Thanks for being there." Twister's look turned solemn. "Even if we didn't get a long when we were teenagers that much, you were still always there for me. And I appreciate it."

Not another emotional moment. "Yeah, well someone had to look out for you." I reached up and ruffled Twister's hair.

"Hey!" Twister was suddenly trying to hold me down.

I quickly flipped him, "Don't think that just cause you got a girl and a baby means you can whomp me."

"BOYS! It is **too late** to be wrestling!!" Mom called from downstairs.

"How does she hear us?" Twister asked.

"Beats me." I replied getting off Twister.

"Ok mom!" Twister called back.

"Buenos noches mis hijos!" Mom said.

"Goodnight mom!" Twister replied.

"Night!" I called after. I grinned evilly and pushed Twister off my bed.

"LARS!" Mom warned.

Twister laughed, "Ha-ha, busted!"

"Whatever you dork." I said settling back into my place.


	38. Life

_So I haven't disappeared off unto the unknown... I've just been working and going to college. And when you work over time its amazing how little free time you have. But I have an update (obviously) and I added a new POV to the story... So read on.. ...And then review._

**Chapter 37**

Melissa's POV

I looked in my mirror over my small vanity one more time making sure it was in place. Then I looked down at a picture me and Twister had taken at the mall about a month ago. I smiled thinking about him.

Never did I imagine I would end up pregnant with his child, much less did I think he would stay around when he found out - but I was wrong. I had always heard Twister was a good guy at heart, but I never had to chance to find out for my self until now. He had always been the skater guy at lunch, and the goofy guy in the back in my geometry class. Even though he seemed to never pay attention, he always seemed to get good grades in math… and from what I heard that was the only class he got good grades in. But now I knew him on a whole different level.

Thankfully my parents liked him, my mom bonded with him right away. My dad was a little more hard to convince but after he saw how good Twister was to me he accepted Twister. My dad himself was Hispanic which helped too.

My cell rang, and I glanced quickly at the caller ID and answered.

"Hola Mrs. Rodriguez." I answered.

"Hola Melissa, are you ready? I'm almost there." Mrs. Rodriguez asked.

"Yes. I'll be outside when you get here." I replied.

"Ok honey I will see you then." Mrs. Rodriguez said.

After saying goodbye I hung up then went to get my stuff. Mrs. Rodriguez was thrilled that she was having a granddaughter and wanted to take me shopping for baby stuff. I was excited as well, it would be the first shopping trip ever made for my daughter. Part of me was sad I wasn't sharing this with Twister, or even my mom… But Mrs. Rodriguez was part of this family as well.

Checking to make sure I had my keys I locked and shut the front door just as Mrs. Rodriguez pulled in the driveway.

I got into the passenger side and was greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hola Melissa, how are you?" Mrs. Rodriguez greeted cheerfully

"Bueno, and you?" I replied.

"Bueno." Mrs. Rodriguez smiled. "How is the baby?"

"I have a feeling she's going to be a handful, I can feel her move often." I replied laughing.

Mrs. Rodriguez laughed, "Twister was a handful when he was little. Lars was the calm baby, you would never have believed the two were brothers when they were little!"

I laughed and looked at out the window as the shops started to pass, I felt excitement and nervousness at once. I was having a baby, and this was all really true…

Twister's POV

It felt weird as I followed Otto out of the bowl at Mad-Town. It was just the four of us like it used to be. It took some convincing for Reggie to come without Lars, but finally we talked her into it.

"Haha, yeah you guys are still to slow for the O-man." Otto laughed skating over to some rails. He leaned against them and waited as everyone came up.

"I vote we head to The Shack now." Sam sighed.

"Sammy, come on we never skate anymore." Reggie stated.

"Exactly my point. We're all going to regret this laaa-TER!" Sam's voice rose as Otto came near to shredding Sam instead of the rail.

"Relax Sam, you didn't think I was really gonna shred you did you?" Otto asked calmly as he skated back over.

"Well…" Sam started.

"Whatever." Otto quickly cut Sam off. "Let's head to The Shack."

I looked over at Reggie and shrugged. We filed in behind Sam and Otto to make our way to The Shack.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you in a few ok?" Reggie asked after a few minutes.

After Sam and Otto didn't reply, obviously not hearing her, she looked at me.

"Reg you promised to hang with us." I said.

"I am, I'll be right back though." Reggie didn't wait for me to object again and skated off.

I looked up at Otto who was trying to out-do Sam. Sam had leaned up and perfected his moves more, but Otto was still better. I sighed and went after Reggie.

I slowed as I heard her voice.

"No I haven't done that anymore." A pause. "Have you?"

What could she be talking about?

"Lars answer me, this isn't a game. This is your life."

His life?

"Well fine then next time you go drinking I'm going too."

But… Lars had quit drinking after he left that once. He told me so. What was she talking about, his life?

"Well I'm not gonna have you doing that anymore, it's bad for you Lars! You don't understand, don't you care at all? What if you kill yourself?!"

My eyes widened as air was pulled into my lungs. I felt weak all over. _What if you kill yourself?! _echoed in my mind.

"Ok well we can meet up later and talk about this." Was the next thing I heard Reggie saying. "I love you, bye."

I had to get out of there before Reggie caught me listening to her conversation. I headed for The Shack as quickly as I could.

I was out of breath when I finally sat down next to Otto.

"Where were you? And why are you breathing so hard?" Otto looked at me skeptically.

"I…uh…" I what? Was listening to Reggie's conversation without her knowing and heard things I shouldn't have? So I lied, "I had to call Mel and see how she was doing with my mom."

Otto rolled his eyes, "You and Reg both just need to lay off. …Hey where is Reg?" Otto looked around as if noticing Reggie wasn't there for the first time.

"Hey guys." Reggie skated in, swinging into her seat.

"Did you talk to Larsy-warsy?" Otto asked in a sarcastic baby voice.

Reggie rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business what I was doing Otto."

"Well Twist apparently called Melissa so I guess it doesn't matter." Otto blurted out.

Reggie looked at me, I felt like her eyes were burning through me seeing that I had listened to her conversation and not really called Melissa. But she wasn't and she didn't know.

**Reggie's POV**

"Hey babe remember this?" Lars asked.

I took the old frame Lars handed me. We had been going through old childhood pictures, things I had forgotten long ago. But once I looked at the picture it all seemed so real…

"_Reggie…" Otto, who was 8, walked slowly into the living room with his hands behind his back to where I sat on the couch doing homework._

_I looked at him suspiciously, "What?"_

"_There's something you need to know… but it's gonna make you upset." Otto barely glanced up at me._

"_What did you do?" I demanded._

"_I didn't do it!" Otto looked at me his eyes big, but his hands remained behind his back. I waited impatiently for Otto to tell me what happened. "Lars broke this…" Otto handed me the locket that had been my moms._

_I felt my jaw drop and tears filled my eyes as I took the chain and then the small locket that had been crushed at the top so it could no longer stay on the chain._

"_Sorry sis…" Otto sat next to me._

"_I hate him." I hadn't felt so angry since my mom had died. I got off the couch and headed for the door._

"_Where are you going?" Otto called after me._

"_To talk to that jerk! Now get your homework done Otto!" I slammed the door behind me._

_Before I walked across the street I took a few minutes to try and recompose myself. Then I marched over and knocked on the door._

_Footsteps.. And then the door opened. "Hola Reggie, are you here to see Lars?" Mrs. Rodriguez greeted._

_She called Lars down and we went out to our club house, but I stopped Lars before he opened the door._

"_Why did you break it?" I asked feeling like I was gonna cry again._

"_Break what?" Lars asked puzzled._

"_This!" I held out the broken locket._

"_Reg! That's the one from your mom, what happened?!" Lars exclaimed._

"_You know what happened!" I yelled._

"_Reggie I didn't do anything!" Lars half yelled, looking confused and angry._

"_You broke it! Otto told me so! I know you did it! I hate you Lars! I hate you!" Tears were running down my face now but I didn't care._

"_Reggie…" Lars reached out._

"_No! Leave me alone! Don't ever talk to me again!" Before Lars could say anything I ran. I ran into my house, upstairs and flung the door shut before I collapsed on my bed._

I found out that Otto and Twister had been the ones to break my locket about a year later, but by then it was too late. Lars and I lived separate lives, did separate things. It was what led to Lars torturing us, he knew what had really happened.

"You ok?" I felt Lars hand on my back.

I looked up startled, "Oh yeah."

Lars hugged me close, "It's ok now babe."

I thought about, it was ok now. I kissed Lars, hoping for nothing bad to ever happen like that again.


End file.
